Stolen Object or Stolen Heart
by LookItsARainbow
Summary: FemPercy/Triton...Whilst Alyssa is cleaning up camp after the end of the war with the Giants, she gets a visitor, her half-brother Triton. And when something of her fathers has been stolen (P.S not his Trident) and Poseidon wants there help to get it back as it could start a Third War. Can they work together? Will they bond? or Will a fight break out like the last time they met;)
1. Chapter 1

_-Third Person P.O.V-_

In the underwater palace of Poseidon everyone was celebrating, on the topside it was finally the end of the war with Gaia, it was completely done with less than 2 hours ago, she was defeated, completely gone! Of course there was issues down in Atlantis whilst that war was raging earlier, with Polybotes around it wasn't exactly peaceful, however King Poseidon and High Prince Triton make it back well, not that they could die, but the merpeople worried for serious injury's.

As King Poseidon and Prince Triton made their way threw the crowd, Queen Amphitrite came and joined with them as they walked towards their thrones, everyone was cheering, the two Gods and the Goddess we smiling, but all three weren't exactly happy.

Poseidon was worried for his daughter Alyssa Jackson, she had gone through a lot in the past and most defiantly the worse experience during the war, she and Jason Grace, The Son of Jupiter, were the storm that the prophecy spoke of, together: Greek and Roman, they brought Gaia down, however when they were on Olympus being rewarded Poseidon noticed she didn't seem all there, and he was upset for her, he was sure her eyes had finally seen too much bloodshed, she didn't look fully present and honestly, it scared him, but he smiled for his people, he knew he'd bright her down soon, screw the laws.

Triton smiled but in reality he was out of it, he was happy the war was over and not a lot of damage had happened to his home and that soon he could get back to his normal life, but he still just felt off and really didn't understand why. Maybe it was the shock of finally meeting Polybotes again after last time, however even as they destroyed him the sickly feeling all thing related to the sea felt when near him hadn't left. He also saw his half-sister Alyssa again, he still wasn't sure how to process her, betrayal from his father defiantly, but she was his first daughter and unlike his father's demigod sons, he also nearly saw her die and he couldn't get the image out of his head, he didn't care for her, he didn't like her, but still the image made him squirm.

Amphitrite was smiling the brightest, but was also hiding the most; whilst her husband and son went up top to fight, she stayed to fight down here, to battle the slaves Polybotes had sent down. But whilst they were fighting and no one was guarding the chambers, someone had snuck down and stolen something incredibly important, something only She, Poseidon and Triton knew existed and it had vanished right under her nose, she couldn't tell anyone; there would be chaos. But she knew she shouldn't keep it to herself, couldn't keep to herself, it would be impossible.

-_Five hours later-_

On high ground, Alyssa Jackson was sat alone on top of her house's roof, she'd been sat there for hours, just looking at the night sky, she climb out her window the on the fire escape and right up to look at the stars, she loved them, they were so bright and intriguing, though she'd never admit it she was jealous of them, they had not a care in the world, just stayed there in the sky shining brightly. Yet Alyssa also came out to grieve, many campers, Roman and Greek, were lost in battle, Reyna, The Strolls, Drew, Chris and Will -Clarisse and Annabeths boyfriends-, Malcom, Octavian, and many more.

It wasn't much of a fair fight at first, The Demigod, Cyclops's & Gods Vs. Gaia, Titans, Giants & monsters, but as soon as most of the Giants were dusted and sent back to Tartarus it evened out more. She'd destroyed two giants, her father bane Polybotes with him and Triton and Hermes bane with him and Leo. We'd won but still the good side suffered more losses, the bad side gave up as soon as the giants and Gaia were gone, knowing with the Gods and a load of angry demigods around their elements they were doomed.

Alyssa stood up and climbed down back down the scape and threw her window, leading herself back into her bedroom. She was back at home, though only for one night, she'd promised Chiron and Mr.D to help clean up the camp after some monster attacked, apparently it was a mess, she didn't doubt it.

-_Alyssa P.O.V-_

I climbed down off of the roof and made my way into my room, today when I came home Me, Mum and Paul spent every second together, just catching up and bonding, there were a few tears here and there from missing each other, they wanted to here everything from the time I'd gone missing, however we didn't mention the battle as it was a new subject and still wounded me just thinking of it, well it only was yesterday, I had a few cuts a bruises, Apollo healed most of my injuries, I had four broken ribs, curtsy of Zeus bane.

I woke up a few hours ago from a nightmare, nothing useful, just after sock from war. Once in my room again, I sat on my bed, I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep again, I glanced at my clock, ugh, only 4:00 am, Apollo wont light up the sky until around 6, sighing I stood up and got change, thought I might as well go for a jog, New York and jogging maybe not be the best thing, but I was bored and need something to do.

Once outside it felt good to run, although I run a lot from monsters, it's nice to know nothings following you.

Once I came back, after about two hours, I walked through the door and saw that mum was making breakfast and Paul was reading the newspaper before going to work, I really wanted to be alone right now, for some reason I just wasn't up to talking like I was last night, my moods have been everywhere since the war ended yesterday. My Mum looked up as soon as she heard the door close.

'Hey Honey' she said with a warm smile.

'Hey Mum,' I didn't want to hang around at home and the questions about why I wasn't spending the day so I cut to the chase. 'I have to help clean up camp in a while, I'm going to go pack.'

I felt crowded, even though it was only my mum and Paul but I felt like suffocating, It's weird, sometimes I'm fine, the next I'm not, it'll probably fade, it did last time.

'It's okay Alyssa, your mother already did it for you whilst you were out jogging.' Paul said getting up from the couch, I gave him a funny look, he got the idea, 'Chiron iris message us whilst you were out, to tell us you were helping clean up,'

He stole some bacon from the pan and sat back down. I smiled at that but though _Dam, nothing to do_, I really didn't want to be in this room. So I made an excuse and walked to the bathroom to shower and get ready.

-_Later at camp-_

Chiron met me at the borders and waited for me to say goodbye to my parents, I waited and waved until the car went out of sight, upon turning to the camp I smiled at the dragon guarding the borders it merely nodded at me in respect and I made my way up to were the centaur was stood.

We walked in silence down though the camp, every now and again I felt his gaze on me, checking to see if I was still there, I'd never been this quite, not even after the war with Kronos, we walked to were the camp fire should have been but it was just rubble now, it brought up my angry again, I looked around the small group, Leo and his cabin where here, Piper, the only one of her cabin was also here, along with Nico, half of the Apollo cabin, all of the Ares cabin, Jason, who wanted to stay with the Greeks and a few others.

Chiron clapped his hands together and announced in a forced voice, 'Well guys, thank you for coming to help. Now his place is a mess, so let's get some cleaning done.'

I looked around as Jason and Leo made their way to me because we were in a cleaning group. What I saw was sickening, the camp was a mess, cabins 2, 4, 6, 9, 12 and a lot of the new-now ruined- minor god/goddess cabin put to rubble, it was a sad sight, half of the forest trees burned, most of the naiads gone, all the grass and chairs around the arena ripped apart and dusted, the strawberry fields were a total mess and had soot all over it, everything was either half burned, broken or completely put to dust, I had a sudden urge to scream this was my home and I was looking at it destroyed.

I turned and smiled sadly to Jason and Leo, 'Better get stared.'

They nodded and we walked over to the arena, removing all the crushed equipment and pilling them into one corner so they could be easily moved later.

-_At Atlantis, Poseidon's P.O.V-_

To say I was mad would be an understatement, Amphitrite just told me I'd been stolen from, and it was the very thing I never wanted to get out of my palace walls. I stormed into Tritons room about half an hour ago and told him, he wasn't too pleased either when it found out he actually broke his bed, Amphitrite had gone to manage her gardens whilst me and Triton calmed down and discussed what to do.

'We cannot let the other Gods know about this father, there'd be complete chaos!' Triton practically yelled.

'I know son, I know. We'll find it, but we need to keep it a secret.' I said annoyed as I slumped on the chair buy his dresser.

'We may need help though father, maybe some merpeople could do us a quest, I cannot do this alone and you cannot at all that would draw too much suspicion, and also we have no leads.' Triton said with restrained annoyance.

Well he cannot do it alone, I cannot do it at all and I will not have my people know it's easy to steal from me, though it is not, I was not here, but that is not the point. I glanced at Triton he had a blank look on his face while thinking, my mind drifted to who could of stolen it. No one from Olympus, they were all at the war. No one from Poybotes army of pathetic slaves, they'd all been put down. No one from camp, they were also at war, and couldn't breathe under water. My mind drifted to Alyssa, maybe she could help? I wanted to bring my daughter down, this could be my excuse to Amphitrite, I knew she wasn't keen on her and I'd need a reason or she'd defy my orders and tell the Olympians. However Alyssa had just finished a war and was grieving, yet maybe being the ocean would help her with that though.

'Triton I need you to do something.' I all but ordered, knowing he wasn't going to like this, he wasn't as bad with Alyssa and my wife had been but he wasn't going to be too thrilled with my idea.

'Yes father?' he says, without looking up and breaking his brood.

'Go to camp and bring Alyssa here.' I said sternly, however I know he will argue.

Breaking his brood with an outraged look, his head snapped up, 'What?! It is against the law! Now is not the time to have her do-'

'You need help, she can give it, I don't care about some law, she can be trusted and will possibly help us, and also I ordered you to do something son, please do not argue with me. Now go, and hurry back, no time can be wasted.'

He shot me a sour look before flashing out.

I sighed, I hope once they get to know each other better they'll get along, I also hope Alyssa would help, I really wanted to talk to her, not about what was stolen, but about her, she lost a lot of friends, maybe this quest would be a distraction.

-_Tritons P.O.V-_

I flashed out as soon as his rant was over, I was not happy but he had a point, she was a child of the sea, therefor could be trusted. I walked over to the edge of what I think used to be an arena, I saw a tall blonde hair boy about my height, lifting a huge piece of wooden board with a smaller scrawny looking brown hair tanned boy helping him, they both looked tried and had cuts on them from the war, I looked for Alyssa, I saw her throwing small chunks of metal and broken chairs into a bin near her, I slowly walked over to her and cleared my throat, her head shot up.


	2. Chapter 2

-**Tritons P.O.V- **

**I flashed out as soon as his rant was over, I was not happy but he had a point, she was a child of the sea, therefor could be trusted. I walked over to the edge of what I think used to be an arena, I saw a tall blonde hair boy about my height, lifting a huge piece of wooden board with a smaller scrawny looking brown hair tanned boy helping him, they both looked tried and had cuts on them from the war, I looked for Alyssa, I saw her throwing small chunks of metal and broken chairs into a bin near her, I slowly walked over to her and cleared my throat, her head shot up.**

-Alyssa P.O.V-

I heard someone clear their throat near me and my head shot up, Instantly ready to defend myself as my hand twitched towards my sword, when I noticed who it was my hand dropped back down. Why was Triton here?

'Um, ..Hi?' I said awkwardly, to my ears it sounded like more of a question, how pathetic of me. Triton looked different than the last time we'd met, he obviously had legs now as he's on land, his black hair pulled back into a shot ponytail and instead of the greeny/blue skin he had under water, he was tanned and his sea green eyes identical to mine looking at me coldly, he had dark jeans on and a medium grey hoody, he looked pretty good, better than me, my hair was down in messy black waves, waist length, light coloured tatty denim shorts and one of Thalias old light grey ACDC T-Shirts, what?! We were cleaning, I didn't want to ruin one of my shirts, and she's left it at mine anyway and she's a hunter, she doesn't need it.

He just looked at me blankly for about 2 seconds before speaking In a dry tone, 'Father wants you down in Atlantis.'

Ok? I thought, straight to the point then. Amusingly the way he said it made it clear he didn't want me down there, though he couldn't deny a request from our dad, so weather he wanted me down there or not was irrelevant. I got a kick out of that.

'Oh, Okay, when?' I asked, he rolled his eyes at me but still answered.

'Now.'

_Oh helpful,_ hate to state the obvious but I'm a little busy right now, _duh_, my thoughts had a sour edge to them, I'm was not in the mood to be with people right now, let alone him.

'Now? I'd need to tell Chiron or Mr D, I can't just leave.' I said obviously

'Get one of your friends to tell one of them.' He answered me in an impatient tone.

'Ok', I turned to see Jason just about to grab what I think used to be a dummy, 'Hey Jase?'

He turned, 'Yeah Liss?'

'Can you tell Chiron or Mr D I've gone to see my dad, like, now?' I asked neutrally, he looked at me a little annoyed before answering.

'Sure, I guess' and he strood off to find them, he always got jealous when other demigods got to see there Godly parent as he'd only ever meet his fathers Greek form, therefore not his true father and it was only once. I turned back to Triton and raised an eyebrow.

'Come on, we're teleporting.' He stated dryly

I suddenly when into a mini panic attack, I absolutely hated teleporting, I'd done it once before and didn't like it at all, my eyesight goes fuzzy, I lose balance once we land and I'm light headed for at least an hour after it. I looked at Triton again, his eyebrow raised, I just nodded not wanting questions to arise.

He grabbed my upper arm, pulling me closer, I could feel the dislike flowing off him making an annoyed grunt he flashed us out, here it comes, a wave a nausea hit me as my eyes got blinded by a bright light lastingabout three seconds until it slowly died into a fuzzy haze and gods I felt sick, about few seconds later we landed, right out the palace doors, my lungs imminently adjusted to breathing under water but my stomach was still adjusting to teleporting, he let me go instantly and I nearly lost my balance until he grabbed me again by my wrists.

'You okay?' he asked seriously but I could sense amusement towards me in his question.

'I'm fine,' he raised his eyebrows, 'I just don't like teleporting.' I said whilst pulling away rather harshly.

'I can see that.' The way he said it, like I couldn't handle anything, made me mad but before I could snap back he turned and nodded to a guard who was stood by the door, the guard bowed to Triton and nodded in respect to me, I smiled back as he opened the door letting us in, we went threw the palace and made are way to the throne room.

-_Poseidon P.O.V-_

I'd told Amphitrite about Alyssa staying here just after Triton left, she was not happy about it at all, but what she wanted at the moment was irrelevant.

-_Flashback-_

_'What? Why does_ she_ need to be here?' She spat._

_'Alyssa can help Triton find it, also she is my daughter therefore she can come down whenever she wishes.' I reply, I knew there'd be a disagreement._

_'I do not understand how _she_ of all people could possibly help!' Amphitrite never calls Alyssa by her name it gets quite annoying sometimes but now is not the time to lose our tempers; Triton and Alyssa would be here soon._

_'She can be trusted dear, she can help Triton as he cannot go looking alone and as you nor I cannot go, that would draw suspicion, she is the only one enough in the circle of family, minus Tyson, he's too young, to be trusted enough with this information.' I replied rather harshly, given resent events I was in no mood to argue._

_'But the _Child _is a laz-' She started._

_'Amphitrite! Alyssa is not lazy! She helped bring down Gaia, she has been on many quests, another reason to ask her to help us, she's experienced, also she has never once denied helping someone, she is coming down it is final!' in stated snppily, I was starting to lose it._

_'Fine, My lord, but I will not speak to the_ girl_.'_

_Not wanting another argument I agreed with a sgin that at it was fine._

-Present-

Me and Amphitrite were sitting in the throne room when the doors opened, Triton walked in first, as expected, and Alyssa second, I noticed she still looked tired, her cuts and bruises on her face and arms were slowly fading, healing by the water, the process must of started as soon as she touched the oceans floor.

-_Alyssa P.O.V-_

The palace was as beautiful as I remembered, the shells and engravings all over the walls, small statues on white stoops, the baby blue, sea green and cream coloured tilled floors blending nicely together, creating a weird yet strangely pretty affect.

My dad stood up from his throne and walked over to us, He smiled at Triton, who was now back to his green, two-tailed self, he kept the hoody on though, which looked like a rather odd combination.

'Thank you son,' Triton nodded and glanced at me when my dad spoke again. 'Alyssa, my child, I'm glad you came' he smiled and pulled me into a hug, over his shoulder I saw Amphitrite, still sat, grimacing in displeasure at me, but I honestly couldn't of cared less.

He pulled away, 'Triton will show you to your room, and you can go visit Tyson soon if you wish?' he announced in a fatherly voice, which to me was slight off-putting.

I nodded, 'Yeah, I miss Tyson.'

I hadn't actually seen him at the war, he's obviously been commanding his Cyclops army, and I missed him whilst on Olympus because he gone back down here to help tidy from an attack, looking around he'd done a great job.

My dad smiled, turned to Triton and nodded.

'Follow me.' My brother said blankly and turned, trudging off before I could answer.

I moved to catch up with him as we walked though some hallways, all with different types of coral, shells and rocks edged into them. We pulled up to a room on the end of the third hallway that had double-doors with my name edged into a panel in Greek. I looked towards Triton, he nodded, inwardly shrugging expecting nothing special I opened the doors.

_** Holy.**_

_** Crap.**_

It. was. Huge. Their was a mixture of Sea green and Blue walls, light coloured shells and sea rock on them, different types of sea plants, corals and flowers in little pots on the window-sill and on a huge dresser with a massive ass mirror, worthy of Aphrodite, it had a light purple frame with bits of ribbon and Greek patterns moulded into it, I was stunned, it was absolutely beautiful, and then I looked at the bed. I thought I'd died and gone to bed heaven, it was _massive _bigger than king sized_,_ it had golden coloured frame, with stunning patterns and shells carved onto it and on the head board there was a Green and Silver trident marked in to it, I had a urge to jump on it and bounce but restrained myself.

'You like it?' Triton asked me, I'd totally forgotten he was there.

'Its amazing.' I turned to see him leaning against the door way, arms crossed with a half amused-half satisfied expression, 'Can I see Tyson now?'

'Fine, follow me.' He turned and lead me to were I assumed the forges were

As soon as we walked through the door Tyson looked up at us, he looked at me and his eye widdened comically, as he dopped whatever he was making he ran towarss and picked me half off the ground and enveloped me into a bone crushing bear hug screaming 'Sister, I missed you!'

'Aha, I missed you to Tys, but I need to breathe.' I announced in a amused raspy voice, He then reluctantly let me go.

I spent the day with Tyson and the Cyclopes in the forges, I'd missed Tyson so much also my newly need to be away from people didn't exist with Tyson and his friends, they made me laugh at how close and silly they were, I'd even gotten close with a few other Cyclopes myself within the day, the ones who'd remembered me from the first war.

I was sad when I had to leave, Triton, who'd left me in the Cyclopes care because he had _'important'_ business to attend too, came back after a few hours and said it was nearly an hour until dinner.

Once outside my room Triton told me it was a formal dinner with the _'family'_ and that my cloths where in the dresser, apparently I had some here, which I didn't know about until about 5 minutes ago.

Upon entering my room I walked over and looked in the dresser I mostly saw just normal everyday cloths but right on the top of the pile in the bottom draw was a gorgeous sea green dress with a note on top,

**_ 'Miss Jackson, You have been requested to attend a formal dinner with your father, King Poseidon and your family.'_ **

I scoffed at the 'your family' part, yeah some family, there real nice to me especially Amphitrite, my biggest fan, I though sarcastically.

**_ 'As you were unprepared for this visit, understandable, as it was on short notice, your father had me get you something to wear, I hope you liked my choice 'My Lady, I shall be round about 5 o'clock to help you get ready,_**

**_ Maid to the palace_,**

_** Sophia. **_

*knock knock*

Right on cue.

-_Triton's P.O.V-_

Of course everyone's waiting for Alyssa, late by 2 minutes, by everyone I mean, Me, Father and Mother. Tyson was dinning with the Cyclopes tonight, I was starting to get annoyed, we were going to let her in on the plan to retrieve the stolen object tonight and she's late, unreliable. When the doors opened a second later and I froze in my seat.

Now listen here, I don't like Alyssa, she's Messy, too unpredictable even for a child of the sea and she was weak. However I'm a guy that has natural reactions. So _Woah!_ she looked stunning in that dress, unlike this morning she was a little scrawny with the throw on cloths, not that she was ugly even then, she naturally looked good, but now, the sea green dress that flowed right to the floor blending with the water smoothly, but still complimenting every curve she had and making her eyes stand out gorgeously, the dress was a V-neck and had a ribbon imprinted with small sea shells underling her bust nicely, her hair, unlike messy waves she had, was pulled back, braided into a right side fishtail plat with a few untameable loose curls falling down on both sides. She had looks to kill.

I coughed and shifted uncomfortably when I realised I'd just checked her out.


	3. Chapter 3

**-Tritons P.O.V-**

** I coughed and shifted uncomfortably when I realized I'd just checked her out.**

Once Alyssa had sat down and everyone had ordered there food the conversation was light. Father was asking Alyssa how school was, I was only half listening, I didn't really care, I caught bits of the conversation though whilst talking to my mother, like how in her 'Greek mythology' class she was magically top of the class and that she, in her words, _'sucked a big one'_ at Maths.

Soon after the food came we were all engaged in the same conversation involving in informing Alyssa how life was like in the ocean, though a little tense on my mother's part. As the Queen she couldn't exactly say nothing and glare in Alyssa direction all night because soon enough the servants, who gossiped about everything, would notice and it would go all around Atlantis that the royal family had 'family issues', and we sure as Tartarus didn't needs that happening given everything that's already going on.

When mother had to talk to her, she gave one word answers whilst looking a little above her head making sure to not look directly at her, Alyssa didn't seem to be actually bothered by it though, I knew mother was still hurt over my father cheating but my father hoped that over time she would get over it, but that's only ever happened once before, with Theo, and that was only after he save her from being crushed by Oceanus and nearly getting himself killed, only then did we both begin to warm up to him, and even that took a while.

I wasn't thrilled myself about her birth, but I wasn't in the mood to argue with her either, the sooner we told her and see if she'd help the sooner we could get back what was taken.

-_Alyssa P.O.V-_

Dinner was going okay I guess, though I really missed Tyson company. I felt a little uncomfortable; I never wore dresses and here I was sat wearing one, I would never hear the end of it if Aphrodite saw me now as her attempt to get me into more girly things had failed epically

I could tell Triton was trying to be civil and I was greatfull for that as I wasn't in the mood to get into an argument tonight, Amphitrite ate mostly in silence but made small talk with Triton or gave me one word answers whenever the servants came in, I noticed it was only for the appearance, making sure no rumours when around that my presence disgusted the Queen.

Dad, naturally, wouldn't shut up, he was obviously happy to have his family in one room with no arguments taking place, however every now and again when he though I wasn't looking he'd share a knowing look with Triton, I didn't think anything of it though.

We were nearing the end of dinner, just in the middle of desert when my father looked over to me and said in a strained voice, 'We need to talk.' he said it like it was important but didn't know how to go about it.

'Oh, What about?' I asked slowly, only mildly curious, nothing really surprised me anymore.

'As you know, whilst the war was going on,' I flinched sadly at the mention of the war that took so many of my friends lives. Father noticed and his expression softened, 'Me and Triton fought up top with the demigods and other Gods.' I nodded, 'well whilst we were up there, Polybotes sent some of his slaves down here to fight and while Amphitrite here was defending the palace and in charge of its grounds, someon-'

And that's when it kicked off.

Amphitrite stood up and yelled, 'It wasn't my fault, I was defending _your_ palace, so do not go blaming me for wha-'

'Mother no one is blaming you for-'Triton started

'Well, son, it sure sounds like it from my husband's description of the event, and even so, I don't understand why _she_ has too know what's going on down here! When _she_ has no right t-'Amphitrite was in hysterics, screaming loudly in defiance and anger, but Poseidon cut her off.

'AMPHITRITE! No one is blaming you, my wife, I was merely saying what you were the only one in charge down here and it was out of your hand because you where defining _our_ palace,' Amphitrite opened her mouth to argue something else but Dad put his hand up to stop her, 'And as for us telling Alyssa what is happening is my decision as what was taken was mine. I trust her and if she wishes to help she may,' Dude I was totally confused, what in Hades was taken, and what for Zeus sake happened?

Amphitrite took a breath to calm herself and nodded, knowing she couldn't actually defy her husband and king.

'Fine,' she glanced at me and gave me a cold glare, which I gladly returned, before continuing, 'but I shall leave for you to both tell _her_ yourself, as I do not get along with the…_child. _I wish to be excused to calm my nerves.'

My father sighed and nodded, therefore she stood up and left, muttering a 'Goodbye' to Triton, who nodded and gave a small smile before turning to look at me, his face neutral.

Poseidon turn to look at me with an apologetic look but I waved it off.

'So, what's happening exactly?' I asked totally confused.

'Well, as father was saying,' Triton answered me, 'mother was fighting Polybotes army, when someone snuck into the palace,'

It was obvious by his facial expression he was totally lost as to how someone got into the palace and into the chambers un-noticed but he still continued.

'And went into the chambers and stole a very important object of fathers.' he spoke with a forced politeness and restrained annoyance, I nodded still a little confused, I didn't even know there was a 'hide your precious things' chamber.

'And what was taken?' I asked, now fully curious.

'A jewel, but not a normal one,' Triton said._ -Wow, How helpful that info was honey-_ I thought sarcastically.

'This jewel has the power to open up a cell, a cell deep in the ocean.' Poseidon stated gravely, looking directly at me, 'The cell holds Oceanus, but if he gets out, there would be chaos, another war and destruction to the biggest of scales.'

Woah, and dad told me that Zeus was the dramatic one...

'The other Gods no nothing of this jewel,' Triton explained, I was about to ask why, but he noticed and continued, 'If anyone ever went against us though a betrayal or if we went to war with another God, or any enemy for that matter, and they knew of this jewel all they would have to do would be to stun the occupants of the castle and take it to unleash one of our deadliest enemies onto us.'

This was a lot to take in, last time I was here, the war with the titan lord, Oceanus was out, the palace was barely standing, and my father was old resembling his home, both nearly destroyed from Oceanus power, if he got out there would be no end yet the jewel-like-key think was stolen and that's when I started having yet another mini panic attack, though I was careful not to show it.

They were both looking at me intently in the eyes, Father with a hope what I would help, to help do what I had no clue, and a slightly worried look, as if scared for his home, understandable. Triton had the same fear for his home but also a look of irritation was there, that someone actually took the jewel without anyone knowing and the confusion as to how they knew of it in the first place, but there was also something else in his eyes, far back, that I couldn't quite decipher.

'What are you going to do? Who do you suspect?' I asked quietly, still processing the information.

'Triton is going on a, as you would call, _a quest_, but he cannot go alone and I will not have my people knowing what has happened, chaos would occur in our city out of fear of Oceanus, but I trust you Alyssa, and I'm asking you this, will you help him?' My father asked with a forced blankness to his voice, but I could see the emotions on his face.

I didn't even have to think about it, I nodded, agreeing. I could tell from the look in my father's eyes this was deadly important, otherwise, he wouldn't of asked.

Dad smiled slightly, and Triton nodded in approval of my loyalty to my father.

'As for suspects we only have vague ideas, most likely someone from Oceanus inner circle, but we cannot be sure' He looked miserable and also a little pissed off at the lack of knowledge at his answer for my second question.

I nodded, my eyes drifted to Triton who also looked away from father, as soon as he met my gaze, a silent understanding passed between us, silently swearing the same thing, We would not fail our father. We would both do everything in our powers to help him, and We would find the thief.

'You will both set off tomorrow evening, we cannot waste more time, and you must go to the oracle,' Triton didn't look happy about going back on land but he didn't argue as dad continued, 'because after all, this is a quest.' We both nodded and stood up to leave.

We'd reached the door when my father called just me back after saying goodnight to Triton, I glanced at the coral clock on the wall as I walked to stand in front of my dad, half 10, I didn't realise we'd talked for so long.

'Alyssa,' I looked at him, he was still sat at the head of the table, my expression blank, he however looked a little guilty, 'I know you just finished the war two days ago and I wouldn't ask you to do this if it wasn't necessary.'

'I know dad,' I tried for a smile, yet the mention of the war was like a knife to my stomach.

'I didn't just call you down to Atlantis for the quest,' I looked up, and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

'I wanted to see how you'd be coping, you looked extremely distant on Olympus, I knew you were grieving but you looked_ broken_ Alyssa, are you sure you can do this?' It was weird for my dad to show this much concern for me in person I was greatful but still I very suddenly wanted to be alone again, not wanting to hurt his feeling and start to worry him more, I answered.

'I can handle it dad, I promise,' he nodded but still kept his eyes on me, uncomfortable I dropped my gaze to the floor.

'I wasn't the only one that noticed,' My eyes shot back up, confused, he continued, 'Apollo, Hermes, Hades and Hera told me they noticed your absent behaviour, even though you were grieving, natural of course, we'd won and you didn't seem to register that, are you sure your doing ok my child? given the situation?'

I was now officially on edge, ADHD battling for me to get out of this conversation, yet he is my father so I answer, 'Yes. I'm grieving dad, but soon the pain will numb down, it did last time, and besides I could be doing worse I suppose, I could be Annabeth.' It's true, I could be worse.

Annabeth who was on the verge of going into a psychotic state from the guilt and grief she was feeling, though she did nothing wrong other than just being there, she felt responsible I guess, like I did, like I do, I was honestly scared for her, she's more broken than me I want too talk to her but Apollo wouldn't allow anyone, Mortal or not to see her.

My father nodded, he could tell clearly by my expression I wasn't ready from this conversation, and to my surprise he dropped the topic and pulled me onto his lap and into a hug as he did so my eyes filled with tears and my mind flashed with the images of all my friends dying, and me stuck merely watching, so unable to help them, slowly I let the tears fall and sobbed into his chest, he stayed silent but began rubbing circles on my back, just like how a father would comfort an upset 5 year old, but I wasn't to bothered at how childish I looked.

-_Poseidon P.O.V-_

I could tell just before it happened Alyssa was about to break down, she looked defeated and I felt a twinge of guilt for not knowing what to do, so I just went with my instincts and pulled her to me and buried my face into her hair as she cried, I didn't know how to comfort her exactly but I wanted to let her know I was there for her, that I was her father and she my daughter and I was proud.

We sat in silence until she'd calmed down, her breathing came more even and I glanced at the clock, twenty two minutes passed eleven, Alyssa shifted slightly in my arms and that's when I noticed she'd fallen asleep, exhausted from stress.

I absolutely didn't want her to go on the quest now, not that I was a big fan of the idea in the first place, I tolerated just because it was the only option, but now I was certain, I hated the idea of my daughter going to do this, but she has her mother stubbornness, now she'd agreed there was no going back.

Amphitrite walked into the dinner hall after a few minutes and saw us, I pretended not to notice that her scowl was slowly turn into and expression of sympathy as she noticed how the tear stained face of Alyssa looked so broken and innocent in her sleep, abruptly she then turned to the door on the left, which lead to the throne room.

I stood up cradling my daughter and walked towards the main doors, I made my way down the hallway slowly and quietly trying not to awaken Alyssa. I was glad that no one else was awake in this part of the castle, not that I was embarrassed to be seen carrying my sleeping 17 year old daughter to her room, I wasn't, but I knew Alyssa pride would be wounded should someone mention her break down, which would be noticeable to anyone as the tear stains where still clear on her face.

I walk into her room and placed her carefully on her bed pulling the covers over her, she was still dressed but she looked comfortable enough for me not to need to call the maid to change her, I stood back up straight and walked towards the door, just before I closed it I glanced back at my daughter in a peaceful sleep and silently hoping she'd be okay soon.

I walked to the throne room thinking with the blank expression across my face, people in the palace would just think I was brooding, but I was thinking how this 'quest' might go down, I was worried for both my children, Alyssa was still recovering from the war and she could possibly get killed on this quest, just like she could of on any other one she went on in the past, and sure Triton couldn't die, but he could get seriously injured.

He wasn't going to like it when I tell him tomorrow that he cannot use his powers on the quest, that it would cause too much attraction for monsters, he wasn't going to be happy with me at all.


	4. Chapter 4

**-Poseidons P.O.V-**

**He wasn't going to like it when I tell him tomorrow that he cannot use his powers on the quest, that it would cause too much attraction for monsters, he wasn't going to be happy with me at all.**

-_Tritons P.O.V-_

I awoke at the sound of someone knocking at my door, I yelled sleepily for them to enter, I was too tired and not fully awake enough to be bothered to get up and answer for myself, when the door opened and I saw that it was one of the day manservants that had entered.

'Lord Triton, I am here to inform you of your sequel for today,' I sat up and nodded for him to continue, 'You have your highly advanced battle training today from Ten o'clock till Half past Eleven, then your father would like to speak to you and after that,' he pulled a small piece of paper out of his pocket and passed it to me, 'you have been requested to join a meeting in the centre room.' I nodded in gratitude and dismissed him.

Once I'd got up and showered and put on my armour, I made my way outside to the battle field training area, slightly bored at the fact it was just a repeat lesson to make sure everyone had caught up and that I didn't really need to take this class as I knew it all, but father had insisted I refresh my memory, so I let my mind wonder to how this quest would go down.

At half past I made my way to the dinner hall where I knew my father would be as he always liked to eat before meetings, he and my mother looked up as soon as I entered, Alyssa wasn't there.

'You wanted to speak to me father?' I asked politely

'Yes son, sit down,' I did whilst taking some toast from the plate that had appeared in front of me, 'I need to speak with you about the quest.'

'Yes?'

'You are not to use your powers.'

'What!? Why not?' I yelled, later the volume of my yell would shock me, but I was fuming too much to notice at the moment, I instantly absolutely hated the idea of not being able to use my powers, what if something happened and I needed to defend myself! Then what huh?! Though I didn't say this out load, not trusting my voice.

'You are not to use your powers for the reasons followed, one, whilst your time on land should be short as you are only getting a prophecy, and the assumption the thief is still under sea, yet on land yours and Alyssa sent combined may, though also may not, cause monsters to come after you, and the usage of your powers will ensure that they do as it will amplify your sent. Two, when you are in the ocean during your quest Oceanus sea monsters are still around, though deep in the ocean, they could smell the power radiating should you use it.'

It did make sense I guess, the usage of my powers as a god would cause an up rise should we cross any unwanted guest, but that didn't stop me being mad.

'And if we are wrong about the thief being from the sea? What if we have to stay on land?' I questioned, it's dangerous to walk on land almost defenceless, there are still some monsters that haven't been sent to Tartarus from the war that can make even the Gods fade, I didn't want to meet them without being able to protect myself. This was absolutely mental and humiliating.

'Like I have said, land or sea, no powers.' I swallowed rather harshly, a lump forming in my though from my anger and disbelief, 'You and Alyssa make take whatever weapons necessary for defence of course.' I nodded. 'The only time you are permitted to use your powers, should the need arise, is if you are is extreme danger and there is no other option what so ever, understood?!' I nodded again, though more sharply, this is bloody ridiculous!

At this moment Alyssa walked in and father glanced at her with a smiled whilst she seated across from me before turning back to our conversation.

'Triton, I'm serious when I say only if the need should arise.' He repeated.

'I know father!' I snapped, I really didn't want to hear my so-called _rules_ again. But then a though popped into my head, what about Alyssa? Father seemed to read my mind and answered my silent question.

'Alyssa may use her powers more freely but not often,' Not Fair! Not bloody fair! I glared at her, she could use her powers whilst I could not for Zeus sake! Unfair! How in the name of the underworld was that fair, monsters can still smell a demigods sent, on land or in the sea so how was that pissing fair!

I was about to scream in annoyance and anger but then my mother spoke up, 'And why is that my lord?' she said stiffly though not in an as aggressive tone as she usually used when speaking too or about Alyssa.

'Tritons powers are more noticeable than Alyssa's as he is a more powerful being, she is a demigod and Triton a God, this being she can use her power more freely, though I would prefer her not to use them every single time she can,' He looked straight at her whilst talking now, his tone half-warningly half-proud, 'as she is still a powerful demigod as she is my child, one of the big three, and will eventually get her sent noticed too.'

She merely nodded and carried on playing with her cereal, she didn't look like she cared about the conversation, she actually looked quite sad, I suppose she's grieving.

'Unfair' I muttered, though my dad heard my comment he didn't reply, he just sighed and carried on eating his lunch. I shook my head, I understood why but I didn't like it.

There was no talking for about fifteen minutes at the table, we eat in silence, well not all of us, I noticed Alyssa didn't eat, she just kept playing with her cereal. It wasn't until dad spoke up again that the tense silence ended.

'After the meeting Triton you must pack for the quest, Alyssa can do hers once she has eaten something,' he said with a stern glance at her, apparently he'd noticed her lack of appetite too, 'and then she can see Tyson, if she wishes?'

We both nodded silently. She started eating after a few glances from dad, and it went silent again though it was less tense this time, though my annoyance was still obviously there.

-_Alyssa's P.O.V-_

Once I'd ate half of my cereal we all stood up and went in different directions with nods to each in departure, Dad and Triton went towards the centre room, Amphitrite towards the throne room and me to my room.

I entered and started packing straight away, it also gave me a chance to go through all of the cloths in my dresser as I haven't looked properly, this morning I just opened the draw and threw on what was on top of the pile, a white tank top and a darkish blue half-buttoned thin jumper with light denim jeans and black pump-vans and my hair fell in loose waves.

There was just regular cloths in my drawers, light and dark jeans and shorts, a few pairs of three quarters, also there were sea green and baby blue thick and thin jumpers, I guess we know the maid that got them favourite colours, though the short and long sleeved tops and tank tops where each different colours and for some reason that amused me.

Once I'd pact a few set of cloths and my spare weapons I was good. It had taken me fourty-five minutes to pack, I was taking my time, enjoying my time alone before I went to see Tyson.

-_Triton P.O.V-_

-_Two and a half hours later_-

I'd just finished packing when I realised it was nearing half-three, Father told me after the meeting was finished that we'd be setting off to the oracle, whose name was apparently Rachel, at four o'clock, and that she was a friend of Alyssa so she would most likely help us with a prophecy, so I'd have to get Alyssa from the forges half an hour before we leave so we could check over what we'd packed.

The meeting was boring as ever, just the regular reports on what was happening in the city, so nothing fairly new other than what was being rebuilt from the wars destruction, and who the nine family's member were that had lost the lives of there sons from their part in bravely fighting Polybote's slave-rats.

I walked towards the forges, wondering when I'd next be safely back at home, I made me a little sad to think if I have to stay on land for some reason when I'd only just returned to my home a few days ago. Once at the forge door I pushed it open without knocking. Alyssa, Tyson and two other Cyclopes where talking and started laughing at something while sitting at the back table, the other Cyclopes where talking a break, or what they called a break, they were sharpening their tools.

As soon as I walked in, the Cyclopes that noticed me over the racket nodded in respected, I nodded back at made my way to the table, as soon as I got there Alyssa looked up, properly sensing my aura.

'It's time.' I said and she nodded and turn to Tyson, who looked incredibly sad and on the verge of tears at the fact that his sister was leaving again.

'Why you have to go sister?'

'We need to do something for Dad, I'll see you soon though Tyson.' She gave him a sad smile.

'Will miss you Lyssa.' He stood up at the same time she did and gave her a hug, less bone crushing than the others but it was clear he didn't want her to go.

'You too Tys.' She let go of him and turned to me, I looked her in the eyes and saw a pool of emotion behind them, there was guilt, grief, sadness, fear, and an anger that's was so close to rage I was surprised that she hadn't flipped out at anyone yet, but there was also loyalty, compassion and fierce determination. I felt quite bad for her actually, to have to be the leader of an army in both wars, the second one that started not even a year after the first ended and the latest to finish less than a few days ago to now be thrown on a quest to prevent a third. It was hard not to admire her or at least respect for all she'd done and willing to do despite how she feels.

-_Alyssa P.O.V-_

Me, Triton, Dad and Amphitrite were at the gates of the palace walls, Dad patted Triton on his back wishing him well with a kind smile as he hugged his mother. Poseidon turned to me and pulled me into a hug, it was clear from the look on his face he didn't want me to go but it was too late now.

'Try to be safe my Children, I will aid you both any way I can.' He tighten the hug slightly before letting me go, I smiled.

'Well be fine dad, Tritons a God and this isn't my first.'

'I know Alyssa.' He said whilst resting a hand on my shoulder, 'But do try to be as careful as you can.'

I nodded and climbed on top of the Hippocampi that was boding next to the one Triton was sat one, he wasn't too keen on this idea and kept complaining until I pointed it out that they would be faster at getting us to the surface than us swimming and he'd finally shut up. With one last glace at Dad and the castle we speed up to the surface.

Once we'd broken the surface some where near Santa Monica I waved goodbye to the Hippocampi whilst Triton changed forms. His hair was in the same ponytail, with slightly lighter but still quite dark jeans and instead of a grey hoodie it was a dark blue one, his sleeves rolled up showing off half of his tanned, nicely toned arms. He was pretty good looking, I realised he must of noticed my slight checking out because he smirked at me slightly before turning to call the Chariot of Damnation -the grey sisters taxi-

Once it pulled up I was instantly nervous, I hated every single time I'd been in that dam taxi. As soon as we'd gotten in I wanted to lunge at the door to get out, but it locked as soon as it was shut. Triton could obviously tell by my facial expression I was nervous and freaked as he moved closer, and for some reason I found comfit in it.

'Where too my sweets?' Wasp asked us, in a voice that made me shiver.

There was and odd silence where no one talked, suddenly there was the should of tongue clicking but I new she was seeing something through her eye before it being snatched away and then the other sister spoke

'Ah, you both seek the oracle.' Tempest stated mysteriously. I subconsciously moved closer to Triton until my arm was touching his, he didn't object.

'To Rachel Elizabeth Dares location it is then honeys.' Anger yelled at the top of her lungs, she grabbed the weal and we shot through the streets, luckily she was the one with the eye.

Once we'd stopped outside Rachel's apartment, Triton paid the sisters and we got out as quickly as possible; neither one of us wanting to stay in there any longer. We stood in silence outside the house breathing heavily, three near deaths in one cab ride was certainly not a good start to a quest.

'You going to knock?' Triton ask half amused whilst still breathing heavily.

I shot him a half glare before walking towards the door, him next to me and after I knocked I wondered whether Rachel would mind giving us a prophecy I know she doesn't like the feeling and sometimes she get light headed and then I'd begin to feel bad... But all my worries halted when my closet friend opened the door took one look at me and pulled me into one of the biggest hugs of my life, enough to rival even Tyson, naturally I started laughing.

She pulled away after a while and smiled, 'Hey Ally, it good to see you in one piece,'

'Hey Rach, Yeah you too, mind if we come in?' I ask politely as I could without trying sounding impatient or rude.

She smiled and nodded whilst stepping aside.

We walked into the wide living room, she told us to sit whilst she got us all a glass of water. As she was in the kitchen Triton turned to me.

'_She's_ the Oracle?' he asked in disbelief

'Yeah, what where you expecting? An old women in rags?' I asked amused by his shocked expression.

'No, of course not.' He snapped, I raised an eyebrow at him, he continued, 'Just not a teenager.'

I nodded and Rachel came back in, eyeing Triton suspiciously. I laughed again, 'Rachel this is my half-brother Triton, Triton this is Rachel Dare, the current host of the Oracle of Delphi.'

They nodded to each other and Rachel smiled kindly before turning back to me, 'So what's up?'

'We need a Prophecy Rach,' I said it so unsure of myself, it was odd.

She pulled a face that I would of found funny on any other day but this was too serious.

'I know you hate giving them Rach, and I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important I swear, but we really do need one.'

'Its fine Ally, don't freak, besides my head aches less than when I first started given them. So what is it for?' She asked, I was pretty niffed it was the exact question I wasn't allowed to answer as this quest was a secret.

'We cannot reveal that information.' Triton stated bluntly.

'Fair enough.' She replied just as bluntly looking him straight in the eyes, it was pretty amusing for a second.

She closed her eyes in concentration and after about twenty seconds a green type of mist surrounded her entire body, her mouth shot open but it didn't move as the voice spoke.

_'I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the might Python. Approach, seeker, and ask_.'

I glanced at Triton with a slightly disturb look, he nodded, I'd done this how many times now? and it still freaked me out, I took a step towards the Delphi-styled-Rachel and asked, 'What is my Destiney?'

It spoke with the same raspy voice and the mist curled more tightly around Rachel's body.

_A quest for the two children of the sea_

_Shall head north to find the jewel key_

_Both will fight the God that has turned_

_Brother restrained by the one or lives will be burned_

_Yet too return what was stolen_

_He must understand why he's fallen_

_You'll try kill the energy that will defend_

_But will still drown in the ocean in the end_

The mist disappeared and Rachel slumped forward from her standing position, I ran forward as soon as I saw her start to fall and caught her before she head-butted the glass coffee table in front of her.

'Thanks,' She said greatfully.

'No problem.' I replied as she stood up straight

'So I guess you can't tell me what I said?'

'Pretty much yeah, sorry' I replied but she merely shrugged clearly not bothered at the moment and mumbled something about aspirin before walking off towards the kitchen.

I turned and made eye contact with Triton, he was shocked by what he'd heard, and the last two lines where ringing in my head 'You'll _try kill the energy that will defend, But will still drown in the ocean in the end'_

But I couldn't drown? What in Hades does it mean?!


	5. Chapter 5

**-Alyssa P.O.V-**

**But I couldn't drown? What in Hades does it mean?!**

_-Third Person P.O.V-_

Alyssa and Triton where sitting in Rachel Dares living room individually pondering different meanings of the prophecy, but as they both new, prophecies could have double meanings, Alyssa in particular was debating the meanings of the last two lines, as she'd asked for the prophecy it was in her point of view, also the usage or '_you'll_' didn't give high hopes for the drowning in the ocean in the end part not to be her, not very comforting.

Triton was just as confused, he wondered what God had turned, as none, which he knew of, had been acting strange lately so who did it refer too? And why had they turned? Also who must understand why they'd fallen, and who'd fallen and fallen for/from what? Was it a metaphor?

Triton spoke up first, 'So we have to head north? Where at in the dam north?!' the irritation was clear in his voice as he exclaimed.

'Well are we to travel in the 'north' land or 'north' sea?' Alyssa asked clearly unhappy with his tone of voice.

'I'd say land,' Alyssa shot him a questionly look so Triton explained, 'within the three lines of '_Shall head north to find the jewel key_, _Both will fight the God that has turned_, and _Brother restrained by the one or lives will be burned_' as One: The North direction in the nearest sea area is widely used, there'd be no point in hiding anything this important there as you'd be easily spotted despite the war. Two: all Gods in the sea have made it perfectly clear who's side there one and there isn't any unknown meaning it's a God from land, Three: lives burned, if it means fire, you can't create it underwater without an oxygen bubble which, unless a child of Poseidon and therefore come naturally, is difficult to create. And therefore I'd say land is the smartest place to start searching.'

'Okay, I see your point, but like you said, where too in the north?' Alyssa ask clearly still unhappy, not from Tritons tone, but from lack of knowledge of where to go.

Triton gave her a look cross between sympathy, understanding and annoyance clearly feeling the same as she did.

Poseidon was pacing the throne room whilst Amphitrite was perched on her throne, Poseidon was obviously worried for his children, he knew Triton and Alyssa didn't get on the best but they had improved from the first and second encounter during the first war, the first being Tritons coldness and Alyssa snappy sarcastic-ness when she'd awoken, arm finally healed, from the ship with Kronos being blown up.

_-flashback-_

_Alyssa came into the battle strategy room with Tyson swimming beside her. Poseidon, Triton and Amphitrite where looking over battle schemes when they came in, Poseidon noticed them first, Alyssa was taking in his older features, when the others too finally noticed them, he introduced Alyssa and Amphitrite, and soon enough the latter excused herself and then Poseidon introduced his two children together._

_'Triton this is my demigod Daughter, Alyssa,' Poseidon stated, clearly uncomfortable, 'Alyssa, this is my Immortal Son Triton.'_

_'Immortal Son and Heir to the Throne of Atlantis.' Triton exclaimed proudly and matter-of-factly, 'So Alyssa, I see you've decided to take time off your year's long break and finally come to help?'_

_Alyssa scoffed, 'Break? Yeah sure I guess my 'years long break' was super relaxing, absolutely, it was very nice, I do like the easy life,' She made sure every single word was oozing dislike and sarcasm, 'As the many near death experiences and my constant repeat of prolonging impending doom was really the icing on top of the cake during my break.'_

_Triton had a momentary look shock from her cheek but soon recovered giving her the coldest glare Poseidon had ever seen on his sons face, 'Ah, Father I shall head to the front line and fight, I won't let you down.' Poseidon nodded whilst Alyssa rolled her eyes._

_-end-_

The second time was defiantly worse, neither of them new Poseidon even saw them fight, they still didn't.

_-flashback 2-_

_Alyssa was walking towards the elevator to meet Annabeth and Grover after her conversations with Hermes and Athena, as she turned the corner she saw someone she wasn't expecting too, I guess it was just the day as she kept getting unexpected visitors._

_'__Well that was one of the most stupid things I've ever seen.' Triton said looking her up and down clearly not impressed, though slightly jealous,_

_'__What?'_

_'__Declining Immortality because of a promise to a dead man.' He said lined with amusement._

_'__Look, Your highness, you don't know me stop acting like you do yeah, also what I do and what request is not of your business Brother, therefore you cannot comment on my life got it?!'_

_'__Now you listen here girl, I'm am a God you cann-' He started, eyes full of rage._

_'__Yes, a God, who would have faded about an hour ago had I not helped defeat Kronos so jjust leave me along or ill make you, got it?' Alyssa eyes equally full of fire._

_'__I don't care what you have done you will not speak to me like that girl.' He walked past her, smashing his sholder into hers as he passed._

_Alyssa wasn't having any of that she turned and splashed him with water, with enough force to jolt him forward and almost fall down, he turned and sent his own jet towards her, with more force than hers but she refused to drop._

_A miniature fight broke out, fairly even yet every now and again Triton would gain the upper hand but it soon faltered. Hurricanes, earthquakes and forceful water was fired at the opposite for at least five minutes, it carried on until a couple of minor Gods and Goddess pulled them away from each other _

_This was the first time Poseidon was disappointed in both his children at the same time. Triton for starting an unnecessary argument and Alyssa for starting the fight._

_-end-_

Poseidons pace came to a halt and he slumped onto his Throne whilst merpeople arrived and he awaited for the meeting to begin.

-Tritons P.O.V-

'Well, how are we to find where at in the North?' I complained.

Just then the girl walked in and added to the conversation, 'Im totally lost at whatever you are both on about but what about visiting Nereus? You know the Old man of the Sea, it is said he knows everything, even things that are hidden from The Oracle of Dephi, i.e- Me.'

'I know who he is!' Alyssa snapped whilst The Oracle shot her a smug look. Weird.

'I know,' she shrugged, 'It was merely a suggestion.'

'Obviously.' Alyssa stood up and walked to sit at the counter instead whilst mumbling something about 'old pathetic, self-centred, evil-Santa sea gods' I rolled my eyes at her childishness.

We'd left the oracles house after agreeing, well me demanding, to get more answers from Nereus, who I could only ask one question and Alyssa could only ask one question, it was quite annoying really, however it was all we had. Me, as his grandson didn't need to catch him, I automatically got my question so it was all down to Alyssa. Great.

It was clear from the look on Alyssa face she wasn't keen on seeing Nereus, a slight bonus, however I did wonder the story behind it as The Oracle had commented on something before we'd left obviously directed at Alyssa.

_'Nereus then?' She looked towards Alyssa, who looks half irritated-half amused, 'No little 'dolphin show' this time eh?'_

I wondered just how many Gods or Goddess Alyssa had pissed off, I'd herd she showed no respect, or if so very little, towards Gods, even toward the Olympians, It was told that she though they were 'Stuck up, Demanding, Selfish and Proud' which is a little harsh. Not all were like that, some maybe, not naming names, but that didn't give an excuse to be disrespectful or challenging Gods, as they were on a higher status.

Once it went around that, at the age of 12 she'd beaten Ares in battles, she'd injured a few minor Gods/Goddess on her many quests, but the main one was the sword fight with Hades skeleton warrior and then she pinned him, the king of the underworld, down on the floor with a sword to his face after she destroyed his helpers, she also stood up to Hermes when he was in a bad state and he threatened to dust her. Not to mention the very few Gods that had switched sides during the giant War, It was unbelievable she was still alive she was unpredictable and too out spoken yet no one had blown her up yet.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Alyssa spoke. 'We're not taking the chariot again are we?'

I nodded grimly, I wasn't keen on the idea myself, there fairs where overpriced and I'm not keen on nearly plummeting into walls, fences, trees or any other hard objects near the roads, but thanks to my 'No powers rule' we have no other transportations.

She groaned,

And whilst saying, _'stethi 'O harma diaboles_,' threw a drachma onto the road.

The chariot pulled up nearly instantly, 'clearly in the neighbourhood' I though sarcastically.

I pulled the door open and held it open whilst Alyssa crawled in rolling her eyes at my smirk. I closed it and walked to the other side and got in myself but sat in the middle next to her, instead of the window seat knowing how much she hated this cab.

It instantly it went gloomy, which I hated without fault and The sisters, Wasp, Tempest and Anger, turned to us at exactly the same time and said together, 'Back again so soon my dearys?'

'Where too now sweeties?' Anger pondered

'Do tell us honey, don't make us guess.' Popped in Tempest directing it at Alyssa.

'But that's the fun part you hag.' Yelled Anger.

'Not when I have no eye it's not.' Argued Tempest.

'Shut up hags,' interrupted Wasp, 'So where too?'

Me and Alyssa made eye contact, she shot me a small smile,'Nereus location.' I said blankly.

They each gave us a creepy smile with greyish-blue teeth and turned to the weal, but first, a five minute argument broke out about who got the eye and who's drive who got control over this and that until Alyssa snapped at them using some quite foul language in Greek, which was amusing because she instantly looked guilty after she'd said it.

Just before we'd shot forward and wished for a second time that day we didn't have breakfast Tempest warned us it would be a longer ride. Great.

We shot around buildings, museums and a few churches, though trees and bushes, we basically saw at least a quarter of the city in five and a half minutes, we both didn't look great from the rough movements. We slammed shoulders a couple of times, I think it hurt her more though being pushed into the door frame from backlash.

We turned a sharp corner and we both crashed into each other and then I slammed backward onto my back next something hit my front it wasn't heavy, but it was light either, I instantly grabbed onto it to stop it from falling and hitting the floor. I then realised I had my eyes closed apparently so did Alyssa we opened them at the same time. There was a small squeak from Alyssa when she realised what position we ended up in. I was lying across the seats on my back, my hands on Alyssa waist holding her against me pretty hard from when she had landed on top on me and we were face to face.

It was slightly awkward but I still liked it way more than I should of, not just because I'm a guy and urges, but it just felt real. We were staring into each other's eyes and even though I still wasn't sure if I even liked Alyssa as a person or as friend, yet I did like how natural this felt.

-Alyssa P.O.V-

A million though when threw my mind as we turned the corner, One: I thought I was going to die, Two: I was likely to fall though the windshield, Three: I can't see, Four: Gods this is what seat belts are for guys! And a couple of other vulgar languaged last thoughts. Yet surprisingly to me I didn't hurt myself but I was slightly embarrassed when I noticed I'd landed on top of Triton who'd fallen backwards when we'd turned. He was gripping me tightly on my waist and holding me down against him, but not enough to hurt, that's when I realised on of my hands was smushed between my chest and his, holding me up slightly and my other was gripping his muscle on his upper arm. It was weird and super embarrassing but another part of me felt a little normal against him, felt right.

As soon as that though popped into my head I'd had enough and was slightly grossed out too, So I began to sit up and Triton began to sit up too but as he did my legs slipped to either side of him and once we were back up straight I was practically straddling him, and him still with his hands around me and mine on him, but then, curse the fates, we went over a bloody hole in the forest short cut route-funny how that's when I realised we were still driving, but the hole slammed me against him more and that's when realised every inch of my body, minus my faces, neck and half my shoulders was tightly pressed against all of his.

I looked in to his eyes, they had a slightly calculating look, like trying to figure me out, I don't know what it meant but I knew I wanted to move, as comfortable as I was I was still equally as uncomfortable. And Gods save me, I blushed! I didn't hate Triton I knew that for a fact but I didn't know how much I liked him, I didn't think I even considered him a friend.

I swear we'd been sat like that for about 5 minutes, just drinking in the other face and trying not to be so confused as to why we hadn't split apart when we came to a stop and the Sisters yelled each word.

'Honeys' ~ Tempest

'We're' ~Anger

'Here' ~Wasp

We untangled ourselves in silence, and got out, Triton paid the Grey Sisters again and they shot us a wink, clearly saying they saw what happened, Therefore Triton shot me a smirk, well he was obviously back to his old annoying pig headed self, I turned away whilst rolling my eyes and trying to act normal whilst dialling down my blush.

As the cab shot off into the distance we turned and took in our surrounding. We were near a jetty, a huge fresh water lake cover the North side and trees overflowed the south, and there right at the end of the walkway was Nereus. I felt like something was wrong, something felt different about him.

I stood still just staring as Triton started to walk forward. He taken about four steps when he noticed my absence and turned around to look at me, when he saw me stood stick still he rolled his eyes. He came back in silence, grabbed my arm and no so gently pulled me along with him, this highly annoyed me and I pulled myself from his grip.

'You're not scared of Nereus are you?' he ask very highly amused.

'What? No, why?' I asked, slowly getting irritated. It didn't help the fact the closer I got to Nereus that more my ADHD kicked in sensing the bad feelings.

'You froze just then and now you're all jumpy.' Still amused though slightly less so.

'There's a difference Triton between being scared of someone and wanted to shove my sword up there stupid pathetic shitt-' I started in a voice full of anger and irritation.

'Okay! I get it,' he cut me off, which didn't help my sudden mood change.

As we reached the end of the jetty we stood directly behind him, Triton cleared his throat awkwardly and impatiently, Nereus turned, his face was the same as my last visit, messy white beared, yellow shaded skin and his fat belly hanging out, when he saw Triton he's ugly eyes brightened a quarter of a fraction, but when he looked at me, his face darkened instantly.

He looked me square in the eyes, 'You!' He growled, his voice full of such venom.

My eyes narrowed and turn a darker shade of green, full of anger and smugness, 'Me.' I replied.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note: I wont be updating two chapters in one night all the time, it was just the fact I'd written one chapter about four days ago but it wouldn't post so I posted them both tonight. Reviews wanted guys, love you:)

**-Alyssa P.O.V-**

**As we reached the end of the jetty we stood directly behind him, Triton cleared his throat awkwardly and impatiently, Nereus turned, his face was the same as my last visit, messy white beared, yellow shaded skin and his fat belly hanging out, when he saw Triton he's ugly eyes brightened a quarter of a fraction, but when he looked at me, his face darkened instantly.**

**He looked me square in the eyes, 'You!' He growled, his voice full of such venom.**

**My eyes narrowed and turn a darker shade of green, full of anger and smugness, 'Me.' I replied.**

'So Nereus, it's been awhile.' I said sarcastically.

'Since you held me against my will for an answer, yes, it has been a while.' He replied with clear aggression in his voice which amused me greatly, I hated this guy, and my bad feeling was still there, I felt like I was being watched, my instincts warning me for an attack.

Triton cleared his throat again, 'Nereus, Grandfather?' The old sea Gods eyes flicked towards him, 'I need to ask you something.'

'I know you do, I know everything, and then your little friend here needs to re-capture me to get you second question.'

'Well never...' I drawled sarcastically.

'I'd keep your trap shut _Demi-god_, if you keep talking to me with such disrespect I might not answer both of your questions.' He tried to taunt.

'Well, _My Lord_, I could still capture you, as it is pretty easy, and you'd have to via ancient law answer one of our questions so why don't you just shut your path-'

'Okay, point even, you both have fair arguments, now Nereus will you answer both our questions or..?' Triton said clearly impatient and confused by our exchange.

'As you are my Grandson Triton I will answer your questions, however the girl, by Law, must go by tradition.' Nereus said making great effort not to look in my direction.

Triton nodded, 'Okay, give us a minute?' Nereus shrugged and slumped back down onto the docks edge.

Triton pulled me back a few steps by my wrist, just out of hearing range and turned to face me.

'Ok, you'll explain that little scene later,' my thought where somewhere along the lines of, _'Oh will I now you nosey little turd_, 'But now we need to figure out our questions.'

I nodded, 'We need to know where at North, who's turned and what lives are going to be burned but as we only have two questions, we should ask Where at North? and what else?'

'Well as the burned could be life threatening we could ask that, I mean, it's logical, however knowing which God has turned… we could use that to our advantage.'

'Yeah, I guess,' I only half listened, still thinking of the last to lines, what did they mean? I couldn't drown but the prophecy line seemed to think I could, however it could be a double meaning, but what kind of metaphor would that be? Apparently my thoughts where written on my face and Triton noticed.

'Alyssa?' I looked up at him, he was about four inches taller than me, slightly annoying I swear I'd soon get a neck cramp, 'If you want to ask about the last lines you can, it's your question.'

He didn't sound too keen, obviously thinking other questions where more important than mine and I understood that. But as he said it was _my_ question, but still we did need to know more of the slightly more dangerous situations and if I drown I drown, there's obviously nothing I could do about it and there was a chance Triton could get hurt if I asked my death via drowning question as we'd be down on important information. I looked at him and nodded silently telling him I'd decided what I was going to ask if I caught Nereus.

He let go of my wrist and we walked back to where Nereus was slouching around.

'Nereus, I shall ask my question first, then Alyssa can do her challenge.' Triton stated, Nereus merely shugged not really bothered.

'Ask away then Triton.'

'Where to in the North should we travel?'

'Really? That's your questions? Alright. Travel towards Koios, the Titan of knowledge, farsight, and the Titan of the North.'

Oh, it meant a person North including the direction North. Aha, now that I think about it, it makes sense, from the look on Tritons face he was thinking the same.

_-Tritons P.O.V-_

I couldn't believe I didn't think of that, I mean I'm no Athena but everyone knows all the Titans are in hiding after the second war, how in the name f the fates did that not cross my mind?!

Nereus then turned to Alyssa with a smirk and a dangerous look in his eyes, it made me feel uneasy, could she handle him?

'Now Girl its gotten personal since your last visit, I don't like being captured and I went easy on you last time.' Nereus voice was full of rebellious anger.

'Really? You went easy? Well I hardly tried.' Alyssa voice was emotionless but her eyes spoke volumes: Anger, Irritation, Defences and an unpredictable amount of determination.

Nereus tried to jump into the water but Alyssa simply raised her hand and hardened it, there was a loud tump where he'd landed.

'Clever girl, however Water is where I'm stronger.' Nereus said with obvious smugness.

'Funny. Me too.' Suddenly she dived towards him and clutched her hands around his neck chocking him and they instantly fell though the hardened water.

I could see from where I stood Nereus shape shifting into many different Huge and then Tiny animals trying to shake her off, but she never loosened her grip, after about three minute he then turned from a great white into a river snake, giving her the advantage as she grabbed the tail of the snake in a death grip and used the water pressure to shoot her and the snake back to the surface however as soon as the broke through the water surface Nereus shifted back to his bearded self and got free of her grip.

Alyssa was stood at the end of the jetty, her back to the sea, with a wild look in her sea green eyes and Nereus in front of her, anger radiating from every inch of him but she did not cower, he gave her a smirk and started to turn into his Godly form, knowing she could not look at him, however she was prepared for this trick and threw a hurricane at him knocking him backward into a wooden post turning him normal again.

He stood and they circled each other, glaring supremely at one another, he lunged and shot a forceful amount of water at her, and she stumbled but didn't fall giving me Déjà vu.

He lunged again and grabbed her throat, she started the cough as his grip tightened, but she wouldn't give in, her pride in the way so she looked him dead in the eyes, letting her unpredictable nature taking over her. She turned and twisted in his grip so he was eventually behind her, she grabbed his arms still clawing her neck and flipped him over her with massive strength, he dropped to the floor and she pulled out her sword, _Riptide_, held it to his neck with her knee on his chest whilst giving him his own personal earthquake as she stood her ground.

'Yield?' She asked, her voice full of smugness and an unstained amount of rage.

He slowly nodded sensing the power radiating off her.

She put away her sword and grabbed him by the collar pulled him up with an unkindly amount of force and pinned him against the post on the side of the jetty, I walked over to them and stood next to her, it was enchanting to watch, she fought like the sea, unpredictable and ruthless.

'My question?' She growled.

'Ask away _Alysssaa_.' He said her name as a hiss while grimacing in pain and humiliation.

'Which God has turned?' she said it, again, emotionless but this time so was her expression, I couldn't read her. I was confused though, she despritly wanted to know why or how she was supposedly drowning, I could see it in her eyes during the whole time from since we'd heard it yet she gave up her only chance to ask something I thought was more important, what?

'Circe, Circe is the God/Goddess that has turned.' She dropped her grip on him as he started to cough loud and roughly falling to the ground, she then turned to me.

'We should find somewhere to stay the night, it's gotten darker and we need to go before a monster gets attracted to out scents, plus we've been here way too long.' She glanced at Nereus who was healing himself in the water with a half angered-half guilty look, did she always feel bad for every little thing?

'Your right, but we can get a normal cab this time,' She merely nodded and walked to the path way that leads to the road side. We walked in silence along the short-cut, Alyssa breathing slightly heavier than usual.

Once we'd gotten to the road side we were on the edge of a one way main lane, it was easy to get a taxi to pull up, I just manipulated the mist, it wasn't technically my powers so I could do that, it pulled up and we got in the cab, the driver was a middle-aged man with dirty blonde hair, a round face in a cabbie uniform. Yellow. Didn't suit him at all.

'Where too?' He asked with forced politeness.

'The nearest Motel, B&B or whatever.' Alyssa answered, she'd clearly calmed down a lot but not completely as I saw that she tensed every few minutes.

We pulled up to a Motel, paid the caber and walked towards the main doors, I pushed them open and we walked to the front desk it was a nice dark wood colour, glancing at the clock hanging above the computer screen, it read quarter too eleven, the walk to the road side took longer than anticipated.

'How may I help you?' The receptionist asked, she was a very pretty blonde haired girl, with blue eyes, light make up and a cute smile, she looked to be in her late teens-early twentys.

'We need a room for the night.' I answered, the receptionist moved to the computer and I saw her name tag 'Isabella' She looked between us, from Me to Alyssa then back to me again with a slight questioning look.

'Separate beds?' She asked with a raised eyebrow.

'Yes' we both answered certainly

She tapped on the computer a few times, then stood and walked to a cabinet, grabbed a room key and walked back to the font of the desk.

'Price is Fifteen pound per person,' I nodded, 'Here, room 6B, if you need anything give us a ring.' She smiled and handed Alyssa the key whilst I gave her the money, we turned to the stairs and a man in the company uniform lead us to our room.

_-Alyssa P.O.V-_

It was a nice room, just over average size, a single bed on one side of the room a small dresser on the left right side, and a telephone on it. Another bed on the opposite side of the room also with a dresser on its right but no phone. I noticed there was too glass doors which lead to a small balcony that over looked the small city village. There was a door that lead to a brilliantly white bathroom with quite a big bath and a glass windowed shower.

I walked back into the room as Triton sat on the bed on the left side, nearest the balcony doors and he was going through his bag.

'Im going for a shower.' I mumbled and turned, I think he looked up a nodded I wasn't sure.

The shower was warm and I really needed it, it calmed my nerves, my fight with Nereus reminded me of how Chris died during the giant war, the words _'I went easy on you last time_' where so similar the the last words Chris had heard before a sword was plunged into in abdomen. I slid down the tiled wall and sobbed silently in the shower for a few minutes, letting reality catch up with me once more. After about ten minutes I stood and washed my body and hair stepping out and drying off.

I put on my Blue PJ shorts and Pink long sleeved shirt, it was a slightly warm night and I'd noticed the quilts where thick as I walked into the other room.

Triton was lying on his bed in navy blue trackies but no shirt, I noticed as I walked to my own bed he was pretty toned and the light tan complementing his abs, as soon as I got into my bed he turned the lights off.

We'd be up early tomorrow, and I was silently praying to the Gods that I didn't have a nightmare, but as always my luck is never good.

It was around Four in the morning when I awoke from the horrid dream, it all fresh in my mind.

_I was walking through a deep cave and I was underwater there was a massive eerie feel to the place, the water ripples danced evilly off the cave walls and there was a feeling of being watched I turned around to see if anyone was there, there wasn't_

_I heard a cold cruel laugh emerge from the darkness and a distant voice, bitter and detached talk_

_'Alysssaa, come to me, free me, I could give you anything and everything you've ever wanted, just free me Alysssaa, don't me a pawn to the Gods, they've hurt you, killed your friends from their pride in the war, avenge them, free me Alysssaa'_

_I knew instantly it was Oceanus._

_'Never' I growled._

_'Alysssaa do not be foolish, I offer this once, free me Alysssaa and you could be Queen, you can avenge your friends death, make sure it never happens again, Alysssaa free the key, free me Alysssaa.'_

_'Rot. In. Tartarus.' My anger building as he played on my guilt._

_'You will burn.' Oceanus growled, there was swishing sound and a crash then just as something made contact with my face._

I bolted awake, a small strained scream ripped though my throat and I sat there stick straight breathing heavily.

I glanced to where Triton was laying, he was still asleep, my scream hadn't awoken him. I felt that I needed air, badly. Slowly and quietly I got up from my bed, tip-toed over to the double doors, steadily unlocked them and slipped out onto the small balcony.

I looked at the view in the night, the street lights where lighting up the beautiful parts of the village, a few cars were traveling, people obviously doing night shifts at their jobs, it was a nice sight. I looked up, you couldn't see all the start because of the light pollution but the few you could see shined brightly and also the moon was full and it shone with the brightest of beams. I stood gazing for about ten minutes when a voice behind me spoke.

'Alyssa, what are you doing out here?' It was Triton, his voice was mostly natural but had a slight sternness about it.

'I had a nightmare and needed air.' I replied rather depressingly, I didn't see the point in lying about it.

I heard a soft sigh and foot steps, then I felt and gentle hand on my wrist and another on my hip with a soft warm breath in my ear, it made me shiver slightly, 'Come on, we need to be up early tomorrow.' With the sternness gone his voice was left soft and deep, it was comforting. We turned and he lead me back inside.


	7. Chapter 7

**-Alyssa P.O.V-**

**I heard a soft sigh and footsteps, then I felt and gentle hand on my wrist and another on my hip with a soft warm breath in my ear, it made me shiver slightly, 'Come on, we need to be up early tomorrow.' With the sternness gone his voice was left soft and deep, it was comforting. We turned and he lead me back inside.**

_-Triton P.O.V-_

I woke up with the sun hitting my face, sitting up I glanced at the clock, 6.00, Apollo's up early. I got up and headed to the bathroom, I was a still tired but figured we'd be leaving soon so it was my last chance to get a shower, once I stepped into the falling water it quickly washed my weariness away and replaced it with strength, I stood there for a while just thinking and soaking everything up.

My shower only lasted about ten minutes, I stepped out and dried myself with my towel, it felt weird not using my powers for the simplest things. I pulled on a grey V neck T-shirt and some baggy dark navy jeans and my normal black trainers, I noticed it was a pretty warm day. Walking out I saw Alyssa was up as she walking into the bathroom to get ready I wondered what her nightmare last night was about, I decided to ask her later, whilst waiting I repacked my things, the few cloths I brought, weapons, ambrosia, nectar and food, I noticed Alyssa had packed her bag whilst I was in the bathroom.

She came out into the room in light three quarter jeans, a medium purple T-shirt and black converse pumps, her hair hung loose down her back from the two braids that pulled her fringe and hair back so it didn't go in her face, she looked good.

'Ready to go? I asked naturally.

'Wait, Where does Koios hide?' She asked, it was a fair question but I felt like she should have already known this.

'He hides in one of Hephaestus old forges, its hidden near The Metropolitan Museum of Art.' I replied, amused by how interested she looked at this.

'Near a Museum? How would we get into the forge?' She asked eagerly.

'Yes, there are some Greek and Roman art there, one refers to Hephaestus, It's on a stand that can 'feel' when a demigod or god is near, if you put fire under the Art work at a certain point it opens up a passage way that leads to a tunnel that follows on for about a mile long and a mile deep underground, ending up at his old forge and Koios hideout.' I said, during my little speech her ADHD started acting up obviously sense danger in what could happen down there I was curious, concerned and amused all at the same time.

'Is there any other way to get into the forge? I can't imagine Koios walking through a museum.' She said in a blank voice she starting to stop moving as much.

'Obviously he wouldn't walk through the museum, even the mist couldn't cover a 16ft titan walking through a building, No, Yeah there are other way to get into the forge but trust me this way is the safest.' I explained, with slight impatience, not wanting to go into detail about the other way as they were way too dangerous.

She merely nodded and after a few minutes she stood up, 'Shall we?' I nodded and stood heading to the door, Alyssa behind me.

When we reached the street we walked forward, North. It was nearly half eight in the morning, the streets where pretty full though, people heading to work, people jogging, walking dogs, early shopping when the shops aren't as packed or doing the walk of shame from a night out, that made me smile slightly.

'Where about is the museum at?' Alyssa ask turning to look at me as we walked next to each other.

'1000 5th Ave, It's about a mile away.' I said, I could see in her eyes she knew what I was thinking and instantly after I said how far away it was she butted in, annoying me a little, praying to father to give me the strength to not blast her for her lack of respet

'I am not getting in the chariot again Triton.' She said sternly

'And how else do you suppose we get there. Alyssa.' I half yelled stopping to glare at her while purposely using her name as she did me.

She rolled her eyes at me and my scowled tightened, she closed her eyes and instantly her face twisted in concentration, I wondered what she was doing, after a few minutes she opened her eye and looked at me amused then at the sky, I followed her gaze but saw nothing, I looked back down at her but she was still looking up, I took another glance and did a double take, a black blob was flying next to a grey and brown blob in the sky. I looked down at Alyssa again and she has a smug and excited expression, she looked like a child excited for Christmas. I looked back up at the sky again and as the blobs got closer I realised they were Pegasus.

The two flying horses saw us and I nodded to an empty ally way, thinking even with the mist two flying horses landing in a street with people on would not be a good thing.

They landed right in front of us, the brown a grey one slightly bigger than the black but I'd never seen one quit so startling, the pegasus was as black as night.

_Hey boss, and Hey little boss, I missed you, and my sugar cubes._

_Hey blackjack. Hey Rice._ Alyssa voice spoke in mine and the pegasus mind as she rolled her eyes, _can you give us a lift?_

_Sure Boss, hop on, buy the way you owe me about 200 sugar cubes._ As an after though the pegasus named Blackjack said _and some jelly donuts._

Alyssa just laughted and hopped onto Blackjacks back.

_M'Lord._ The other, Rice, said to me in respect, I nodded and mounted him.

We took off, flying kinder low due to the sky being Zeus domain and us being Poseidon's children

_So lil' boss, where to?_ Ask Blackjack.

Alyssa looked at me expectantly, I rolled my eyes but still answered.

_1000 5th, Ave _I answered.

_Gotcha boss,_ The pegasus informality amused me, Alyssa was obviously used to it as she didn't bat an eyelid.

Are flight only took about ten minutes, we flew fairly fast but not too fast that Zeus or any storm or wind spirits would get suspicious of us and follow.

Once we landed, on the museum roof, Alyssa said goodbye to Blackjack, who reminded her to bring sugar cubes next time and they left.

I stood looking at her for a moment slightly confused, she looked at me and said 'What?' a little insecurely.

'Sugar cubes?' I asked amused and mildly curious.

Aha, he's obsessed with them.' I nodded, rolling my eyes with a slight smile, only Alyssa would actually give the pegasus sugar cubes.

We walked to the door that lead down from the roof, Alyssa went to pull on it but it was locked.

I tried next but it wouldn't budge, I suddenly got an idea, something Hermes taught me how to do. I turned to Alyssa, 'Got a clip or a pin? Something long and thing?' she looked at me confused but reached up to pull a curvy grip from the side of her hair and passed it to me, I bent it out straight and shoved it in the key hole, picking the lock.

It opened after two minutes, we looks at each other and nodded, I stood straight and we walked down the hallway toward the stair case.

_-Alyssa P.O.V-_

Well, the museum was big, full of old art, Greek and Roman. There was American wing, types of artifacts, suggested donations and Alexander Mcqueen. We headed for the Greek and Roman section, there was a fair few artifacts, couple of statutes and many different interpretations of Greek and Roman mythology. We walked up to the Hephaestus art piece, it was of him in his forge of St Helens, before I blew it up obviously, It was a gold, silver and bronzes type of fabric looking metal, it was on a gracious White stoned stand with a Golden plate titled 'Hephaestus, the Greek God of Fire and Metallurgy in Ancient Greece' with information in a much smaller text and fancy font my dyslexia could determine.

'Where do we light it?' I asked quietly moving slightly closer to him, as it was only quarter to ten there was only two other people in this section, the guard included, but that didn't mean I wanted them to hear, it was slightly weird how close we were after ours fights and then how he comforted me last night but I didn't comment.

'Under the fuse in the design.' Triton whispered back also moving closer so his arm was resting against mine, I got shivers.

'Greek fire, or any type of fire?' I asked slowing putting my hand in my pocket getting my lighter hoping for the latter.

'Any.' Was my reply. I turned too observe where the guard was, I saw he was chatting to the women who was looking at a status of Neptune. Ironic. I pulled my lighter fully out and moved silently around the art work, Triton staying still, I turned it on, exposing the small flame and hovered it over the fuse in the piece.

Nothing happened. I was about to ask Triton if he was sure we could use just a normal, small fire when the guard shot around.

'Well, Miss Jackson, M'Lord Triton, we've been expecting you.' I stumbled out from behind the works and made eye contact with Triton.

We. Were. Screwed.

Here we are, in a public place, with very little mist, being caught trying to burn a priceless artifact, with a God who couldn't use his powers, a screaming mortal women and a security guard slowing merging into Gods know what, all I saw was him turning a yellowish colour and gaining height and fur and then suddenly hearing Triton gasp out in pain.

_-Tritons P.O.V-_

I was trying to quickly analyse what was happening and how we could both get out alive when suddenly a sharp pain emerged into my side, then I saw it, a fire spirit from the North had come out of the trap door, that chose a totally inconvenient time to open and stabbed me in the side, not even giving me the slightest chance of defending myself and I blacked out, the last thing I remember was hoping Alyssa was alright.

_-Alyssa P.O.V-_

Forgetting the screaming mortal, forgetting the merging guard ready to make me fade into the voice with a blow, I ran to him, but before I reached Triton I stabbed the Fire Spirit with Riptide. Then a wave that had evolved in front of my eyes, crashed down on the oncoming Fire spirits about to come and attack me from the passage way, I didn't conjure it and Triton was out, I guess my father was watching. I transformed my sword into my pen and shook Triton enough to wake him and half dragged him into the tunnel, he was bleeding out, obviously not allowed to use his powers to heal himself gold immortal blood was getting everywhere, and in the moment I wasn't caring that the mortal was being terrorised, Triton was hurt.

As soon as we got into the first ally, the door closed. But in front of me a jug of sea water emerged, from dad. I settled Triton on the ground, his breath becoming ragged. I lifted his shirt up slightly to look at the wound, it was pretty deep, pulling him onto my lap, his blood getting all over me in the process but I didn't care, I grabbed the jug and was about to carefully pour it slowly, not wanting to waste any by spilling into him wound, but his pride obviously got in the way.

He gripped my wrist, and it was pretty dam tight for a wounded God. 'Im fine, _don't_, I can do it.'

I scoffed, 'Triton, you're not allowed to use your powers. _I_ am. So shut up and let me heal you.'

'No, it will heal naturally, it's not that deep,' He protested, he tried to get up, though he still had hold of my wrist and he gripped it extra tightly when he stood and crumpled back on my lap in pain.

I looked at him dead in the eyes, 'For the love of Olympus, let me freaking heal you.' I said it with so much frustration, anger, concern and annoyance, this time he didn't disagrees.

After about two minutes he was nearly fully healed, but clearly he was still groggy, I held him on my lap as he clutched on my shirt and wrist trying to regain his breathing pattern again. After about twenty seconds he started coughing slightly, and I held him closer. When in Hades did I get this concerned over him? I though straight after I did that and instantly loosened my grip.

'Er, you okay to stand now?' I asked him awkwardly.

'I think.' He crocked, letting my shirt and wrist go abd i knew it would definatly have bruise by tomorrow, and got off my lap onto the floor, I stood up and held a hand out to him, he took it… just, and I pulled him up.

he swayed a little but then stood still, letting go of my hand. Suddenly there was a loud bang coming from down the tunnel passage, we both jumped a mile.

Taking a deep breath and pulling out my sword I half crouched into an attack position and moving forward as quickly as I could, Triton, whos side I guessed still hurt, only pulled out his sword and made his way along side of me. Every now and again we heard bangs, roars and smashes from the bending winding tunnel, it got more frequent and louder as we got closer, we no longer jumped at the sounds though. My ADHD had kicked in I was twitching and getting ready to pounce on anyone, the fierce light in my eye when I was fighting Nereus was back and more bright than ever.

I was read to rip apart whoever has sent the Fire Spirits and the Guard, whether it was the Titan or Circe I didn't care. I was in my fighting mode. We walk about a coldy-sack length of tunnel when it began to open up out into a huge forge, it was massive, there was old weapons lying around, shattered Glass, rubble and metal scattered on the floor, fire blasting in random places, and a cage with electric bolt running around the outside. It was very dark in the places the fire was none existent almost like death was watching from there.

'Well Well Well, look what we have here, Children of the Sea.' A voice ran out though the room, it was cold and empty, like it came from nothing, 'Circe, we have unwanted visitors, burn them.'

Authors note: Alyssa helping Triton for once, aha. Anyway just saying thanks for the reviews. And an answer to a privet message, as I though other might want to know this too, No Triton and Alyssa will not be getting together soon, their only just starting to like each other as friends but they don't understand that because its only noticeable when the other is hurting, as there 'friendship' is still growing and there past together is pretty rubbish they will have argument soon just to make it more realistic but don't worry, they'll make up.

P.S- for anyone who comments saying Alyssa is too caring for Triton when he's hurt even though the 'friendship' quite later on 'romance' is still growing remember that Alyssa fatal flaw is loyalty and its said that Children of the Sea are loyal to each other so it makes sense she over-reacts. kay. thanks. love you. reviews please. bye:)


	8. Chapter 8

**-Alyssa P.O.V-**

**'Well Well Well, look what we have here, Children of the Sea.' A voice ran out though the room, it was cold and empty, like it came from nothing, 'Circe, we have unwanted visitors, burn them.'**

We stood in, what you could call a door way, when a huge ball of Greek fire, the size of a tractor tire, came shooting in our direction, we each dived the opposite way. I dived left and crashed against an old very thick metal table hitting my back against the table leg. I winced but stood back up, Triton had rolled to the right and as soon as he was up, charged at Circe.

I stood frozen in shock as Koios emerged from hiding in the shadows, we made eye contact, his eyes were ice blue-white, as cold as a glacier and full of hatred and rage. I remembered from my time in Tartarus he had a similar smile to Apollo, as his grandfather he would, but it wasn't a smile he was giving me, it was a cold smirk which read death. At first I was curious at how he could even be in a forge, as the titan of the north he could manipulate Snow, Ice and frost, didn't fire weaken him? But my thoughts where cut off as he blasted me back into the wall with Titanic energy.

I winced with pain, my head was throbbing but I refused to give up this early in a fight. I glanced to where Triton and Circe where battling, Triton had Gold ichor dripping down his left arm, it wasn't a fair fight, because he wasn't allowed to use his powers all he could do was slash in half the objects that Circe was telekinetically throwing at him with his sword and jump out the way when she teleported behind him. I prayed to my father asking him to let Triton use his powers before Circe hit him with the Greek fire ball she was re-conjuring. As his Trident appeared in his hand he side glanced at me before blasting her backwards and they continued fighting now evenly matched.

I stood back up, Koios was slowly making his way towards me, an evil fire in his eyes.

'You cannot win puny little demigod, nothing you do will stop us. We will free Oceanus, Titans will rule again. Mark my words.' His voice was like from an old fashioned play, but it had an under layer that promised destruction.

He raised his hand to blast me though the wall with more titanic energy but I saw it coming and lifted Riptide and slammed into the floor of the forge with a loud war cry. My earthquake started, stronger than any of the ones I'd created before but I was pissed off, high off emotions, I did not want a third flipping war.

The Titan fell backwards, and from the sound of it so did Circe and Triton. Yet once they'd both gotten back up it didn't affect them greatly, Triton who could also create earthquakes wasn't immune to them but he could use it to his advantage which helped, however Circe used her magic to stay as balanced as she could but my quake kept getting stronger.

Koios regained his balance and the anger in his eyes multiplied as he growled and charged with his sword that was the size of a surf board and radiated cold, raw power. Whilst bringing it down on me I leaped away, he tried again with more speed but I rolled under his legs and pulled riptide out of the ground. Of course then a fire spirit came towards me, I felt a tug in the pit of my stomach and I blasted it with the water that I'd conjured turning it to dust.

But from my distraction Koios kicked me backwards and I slammed into a forge stand and it covered me in fire and from doing this my earthquake stopped, as a child of Poseidon the fire didn't burn me as much as any other person would get but it was still uncomfortable and my ears ringing. Glancing at my brothers fight once again I suddenly remembered an important line from the prophecy _'Both will fight the God that has turned.' _Then it hit me again, to get the key we'd both have to fight Circe, O'Gods, but how? I was too busy trying not to get killed by Koios at the moment I though as his sword slashed down on me again proving my point, then whilst trying to stand he turned the fire around me into ice, cutting my arm with his sword and keeping me stuck there.

To say it aloud would seem simple to what I've been through in the past, all I needed was to unfreeze myself and stop Koios from attacking me so I could help fight Circe, but I was stuck and it was happening in the moment which meant my mind goes blank, after when its all over I could come up with a million ways to get out of this situation but right now I couldn't.

'See Demigod? You've lost, I shall kill you whilst Circe shall make your dear brother fade, if not we'll keep him, torture him, we need more entertainment.' His smile was devilish but it wasn't that that provoked me, it was the jibe at Triton, it made me more alert, I started wiggling inside my ice cave, slowly cracking the sides. Then I let out a small scream, which I would later deny, as he blasted me with sharp ice, making deep cuts all over me, my face, arms, legs and stomach. It stung but I refused to give up trying to get out.

I braced myself, letting my ADHD take over me, suddenly my emotions heightened, as did my senses, I could feel the water all over the forge from Triton, I could tell exactly where he and Circe were battling, what they were doing and what they were going to do before they even knew, I could feel where Koios was, then I did something that I didn't know I could, yes I'd done once before in Tartarus but I thought that was because the laws of nature where different, but still I felt the Titans ice. I knew I could feel normal ice but never control it, even if it was just frozen water it was not full liquid so I could never will it, but I felt the pure titanic ice not like it was there but like I could do what I wanted with it, however I could feel the evil within it, I could feel it wanting to be free, kind of like how water can't be restrained. So I did something I swore I'd never do since I'd gotten out of Tartarus, I worked with it. I felt the ball shatter within me, cracking, I forced the ice to smash, just like the ball, forced it to break, willed it to rebound against Koios. I felt exactly like I did in the pit. Powerful. I didn't like it and hated the feeling but we needed the key.

Koios crashed against a forge wall a went right though, power radiated off me a strange light in my eyes, I saw the shock and fear in his eyes as he stood, with a side glace he didn't notice I saw the electric cage, I figured it was tall and wide enough for a Titan. I pulled out Riptide and we fought sword against sword, I was leading him backwards slightly, purposely giving him an upper hand, the fear in is eyes gone and what replaced it was amusement, he smashed his sword down at me again but it hit the metal table, shattering it into tiny pieces, a few pieces grazed my leg but otherwise I felt nothing.

We were duelling in front of the cage, the bolts making loud bangs as it collided with the metal, I gabbed him in to stomach but he didn't falter, he kept going. With his other hand he grabbed a long piece of wood and tried to hit me with it as his sword came down on my other side, aiming to hit me with both but as he was totally focused on injuring me rather than covering himself, right where the Golden blood was falling form his belly I aimed a hurricane at him, he shot backwards smashing into the cage pushing it backwards so it rolled on its side with the door slamming shut and locking him in. My victory was shot lived, as he'd fallen backwards his sword was still in his hand but the massive piece of wood wasn't therefore, though my _amazing_ luck, it got dropped right on me, knocking me to the ground in front of the cage and breaking my ankle whilst splintering all up my right leg, and let me tell you, it stung like a bitch.

_-Tritons P.O.V-_

Me and Circe where evenly matched, though we were both tired and faltering more, I refused to give up and apparently so did she. She started teleporting less and focused of hitting me with fire balls or randomly dropping the temperature around me from boiling hot to freezing cold trying to wear me out.

I fired water at her, then blasted her back with Godly energy, but she stood up straight away, we both paused, starting at each other, sea green eyes on black green eyes, there was promising for pain in her eyes. I'd had enough, and fired at her again, fire and water collided creating a huge bang and blasting us both backward from sheer force. I landed next to Alyssa who'd just pushed a huge wooden piece of equipment off her ankle, she was covered in blood, her shirt was full of tiny cuts and her right leg was swollen. But the fight in her eyes hadn't left.

'Get yourself out of here.' I told her, well, more like ordered.

'No.' She said in a voice laced with self-authority, like no one could tell her what to do anymore, ' The prophecy said we both have to fight her.'

Then the prophesized line rang though my head and we re-locked eyes, her eyes where no longer sea green, they were similar to Circe, though instead of a promise of pain and destruction, there was pure rage and determination. They were the colour of Greek fire. I nodded at her and we stood out ground.

There was a dead silence as Me and Alyssa received a death glare from Circe. She turned towards Alyssa her facial expression spoke louder than words, it read personal hate. Great I though with deep irritation and a slight impressiveness, another God Alyssa had pissed off in the past.

'_You_ and your diseased demigod friend, a Child of Athena I recall, escaped from me once,_ you_ will not do so again.' She said in a voice of frustrated anger.

She fired at us with Greek fire once again, growing tired of this I merely held my hand up and in front of us the fire half blended-half evaporated as it met the water I'd created. I felt a nudge at my powers, Alyssa was wanting control of the water-fire ball, I gave it to her, curious as to what she'd do, she held her and up as I had, and blasted the ball towards Circe, the goddess was shocked that Alyssa, a Demigod, could control her godly fire ball mixed with my godly water. Alyssa had knocked her though a wall, crushing her with bricks.

I stormed forwards and Alyssa limped quickly as Circe regained her balance she had Gold Ichor dripping off her left arm and a deep sash on her right cheek, her black hair with golden threads in it was messy and tatty, her black dress that when she moved shadows formed in the fabric was ripped and wet, it also looked like the shadows where at war with each other. She shot forwards fighting me with magic and Alyssa with a sword. The expression on Alyssa face was the one from when we were leaving for the quest whilst at the Cyclopes forges. Her build-up of anger that had turned into uncontrollable rage over her past losses and experiences looks worse than ever, she was soon going to blow and it wouldn't be pretty. we where only just winning against Circe but My pride refused to stop the fight, all of ours did.

The fires in the forges had died a while back but then I began to notice light was slowly fading too, then I remembered, Circe could control light. Suddenly, as though my realisation caused it, it when pitch black and I didn't know where I was. Then I heard Alyssa half grunt-half scream, the light came back fast as it had blackened and nearly blinded me but if froze when I saw Circe standing behind Alyssa, a knife to her throat pressing not so lightly as there was a small amount of blood run down her neck and a fire ball in her hand ready to slam into Alyssa head should she attempt to move.

_-Third person P.O.V-_

'Well well Triton, you proved to be a good fighter, however your efforts where worthless. Now, release Koios from the cage, or she dies.' Circe said furiously smug. Triton looked at Alyssa and she gave a small shake of her head and winked.

He figured she had something up her sleeve, hoping he was doing the right thing to keep her alive, He growled 'No.'

'See here mere demigod, he's betrayed you, how _stupid_ of you to put your faith in him.' Circe grunted in Alyssa ear. 'Join us sweet Alyssa, we'll spear you, you can rule with us. We'll keep your mortal family safe.' She sang the last part as though it was Alyssa prayer.

'Never.' Alyssa growled furiously.

'So be it Child. You shall die like your rat friends in the war, you'll see your ungreatful pathetic kind in the underworld soon enough, right where the arrogant idiots belong.' Circe sneered at her, but the mention of the war and her dead friends re-ignited her rage and it was more fierce than ever.

Alyssa expression twisted into one Triton had never seen before, at the sneer towards her passed friends, her face was of pure coldness. Totally forgetting her broken ankle Alyssa grabbed Circes wrist and twisted it so her knife fell to the floor then Alyssa flipped the Goddess over her shoulder smashing her back on the metal table in front of them while Alyssa held her at the throat, Ichor was slowly dripping off the table, Alyssa radiated anger and power, she gave another battle cry and an earthquake started, one that could rival Poseidon on his bad days, water burst from under the floor, slowly flooding the forge, Triton stood in silence feeling her powers act up and hearing the hurricane blearing down the tunnels showing him his sisters powers weren't just happening in the forge. Alyssa had made the earthquake over half the city and a hurricane over the other half also the shore lines on the beaches and near rivers and lakes where flooding massively and it was absolutely pissing it down, it was pretty heavy, dark clouds were over a 60 miles radius each way, Alyssa buried rage from the war was finally unrestrained.

Circe had plain shock in her eyes, Koios was sat in his electric cage finding fascination towards Alyssa, who was covered in a sea green/blue aura, and her powers that were warning everyone to back off, including me.

'Good, now that I have your attention, where is the key?' Alyssa said in a dangerously calm voice despite what she was doing to the city. Her powers weren't just getting Circe attention, all the Gods on Olympus's where starting noticing the strange weather.

'You'll never fin-'She cut off chocking, Alyssa had tightened her grip, 'oka-' Circe coughed and Alyssa loosened, she was feeling slightly guilty but her anger didn't let her show it and the storm was still raging.

'Well? Where is it before my sister knocks you out?' Triton growled.

'It's hidden.' Circe replied.

'I need a full sentence _sweetness_.' Alyssa said with great venom.

'Koios hid it, it's still on ground.' Circe yelled, regaining her nerve as she felt as though Alyssa wasn't doing anything other than wasting her powers and holding her down.

'Where?' Triton asked.

Circe just smiled sickly sweet at him, about to manipulate his mind to attack Alyssa instead but was caught off guard when Alyssa half lifted her head up just to slam it back down again _hard_ the goddess grunted in pain as she felt blood gather around her and noticing the flooding forge was about waist deep in cold water now, panicked

'Okay! It is hidden in the cave of the winds.' Circe yelled, seriously annoyed at being held down and being put in pain by Alyssa, a mere demigod in the Goddess mind.

'Is that the truth?' Triton hissed before threatening. 'If your lying I shall show you your greatest fear. You know I can.'

'Its true, it's in the cave near the waters, I swear on the River Styx.' She swore, clearly frightened of Triton, and thunder boomed.

In the silence after the revaluation they all jumped when Koios smashed against the cage door in angry Titanic force and it burst open like it was made of play-doe. Triton and Alyssa turned in shock but Alyssa flooding and storm never ceased, in fact seeing that Koios had healed and was now out again made her powers heighten what she was doing in more anger. He glared at Circe and Alyssa, thinking Circe was weak for giving up the key to very little pain, but looking at Alyssa, Koios wanted her. A powerful demigoddess. He could use her to his advantage in the third war. His glare at her became a smirk as he stepped out of the cage towards her, about the freeze the water into ice to keep all of them in place as he got to work, however Triton grabbed Alyssa who'd let go off Circe as she'd teleported out in fear of Koios and did the same but not from fear, but for the survival of Alyssa.

Authors note: Hey Hey, aha, yeah it wouldn't let me post again, I'd done this chapter a few days ago, and it wouldn't post because my computer is really slow so I had to find my pen drive which took a while as it wasn't actually in my house, it was at my dads, aha, and put it on my laptop to upload so sorry for the wait. P.S, you might be lucky and get two chapters tonight as I've already done half of the next whilst finding my pen drive and I may be able to finish it as I'm not very busy tonight, you never know. Reviews wanted, thanks, love you, byee;))


	9. Chapter 9

**-Third P.O.V-**

**He glared at Circe and Alyssa, thinking Circe was weak for giving up the key to very little pain, but looking at Alyssa, Koios wanted her. A powerful demigoddess. He could use her to his advantage in the third war. His glare at her became a smirk as he stepped out of the cage towards her, about the freeze the water into ice to keep all of them in place as he got to work, however Triton grabbed Alyssa who'd let go off Circe as she'd teleported out in fear of Koios and did the same but not from fear, but for the survival of Alyssa.**

-_Alyssa P.O.V_-

I felt Triton grab my arm and heard him whisper, 'Close your eyes.' I knew then he was going to teleport us so I close them and we teleported, the sicky feeling came back, and I got light headed. Once we'd stopped and I regained my balance I noticed we were in a car park, I didn't know where, I looked around and saw a sign. _Hilton Niagara Falls, Fallsview Hotel & Suites._ I then found my self feeling supper tried for no reason.

'I can't use my powers anymore so are you going to stop your little outburst?' Triton said to me amused and bruised, no longer holding his trident.

I shot him a glare and he gave me a light smirk. I actually hadn't realized I was still doing it, I guess that's why I was tried. I closed my eyes and focused on stopping my weather back at the museum, it was harder now I wasn't actually there, but eventually I made the hurricane very slowly die down to a medium wind and let the wind spirits regained control, after another minute I made my earthquake stop and gave a few tiny aftershocks to make it look realistic to the people that lived in the town I'd nearly destroyed, I felt the rain slow to a stop and I willed to ocean and rivers to stop retaliating.

'Happy?' I asked annoyed.

'Oh, _super_.' He replied sarcastically pointing to his wounds. He started walking forward to the hotel I took a step and winced and stood still. Triton turned, 'You coming?' He asked sounding just as knackered as I felt.

I nodded and took another step and grimaced then stumbled, I heard him sigh and walk back over to me, he grabbed my right wrist and put it round his shoulder holding it there and put his other hand on my waist holding me up slightly as I lent on him when started walking with me I noticed then it was getting dark again, wow, today went really quick.

We stumbled into the lobby right up to the front desk, it was a man at the reception, he had light brown hair and hazel eyes, his skin was pale, not Nico pale, but close he looked good, he was around eighteen or nineteen-ish, but he also looked a little over-confident, well who wouldn't if you worked next to Niagara Falls.

He looked up at us, Triton pulled my arm off his shoulders and just held me up by my waist and arm so it didn't look like I was as crippled. 'What the hell happened to you too.' I click my fingers and played with his mind though the mist so it covered ours cuts. 'Oh, sorry, thought… never mind,' his eyes flicked to me and he smile brightly, 'I'm Dan, what can I do for you sweetheart.'

Great I though, a broken ankle, loads of cuts on my body, I'm tried and now I have an idiot prolonging my want to take a bath and sleep. I fake smiled, 'Hi, we need a room.'

'How many nights sweetheart? Cheapest or highest?' he asked flirtatiously, while looking me up and down like he already new the answer, I retrained my self from rolling my eyes.

'Just one please and about medium.' I said politely, I was highly annoyed but didn't show it, also I didn't want a crappy room.

He gave me a flirty smile and winked before tapping on the computer Triton grip on my waist tightened slightly.

After about a minute and a half he looked back up to me and handed me a key, as I took it he made out hands touch longer than necessary before saying, 'Here you are gorgeous, Room 4D,' he glanced at Triton and gave him small scowl, I hid the urge to laugh, he carried on, 'Twenty nine pound per person.'

'Two beds?' Triton ask with a blank voice.

Dan looked at me again with a smile, 'Of course.'

I nodded and smiled, 'Thanks.'

'Need anything Gorgeous, let me know.' He said with a raised eyebrow.

I nodded again, 'I will,' I said in a sickly sweet voice, just for fun.

Dan smiled at me, gave a small smirk to Triton when he handed over the money and went back to the computer. Well, that was different I though. Triton guided us to the elevator and we got in.

-Triton P.O.V-

I was slightly annoyed at that Dan guy, though for what I couldn't tell, he flirted with Alyssa and shot me funny looks. Must have been from smirking at me. _Mortal_.

Our room was bigger than the last, the beds where on the same side though and where separated by a small wooden night stand, they had light blue covers and where slightly bigger than the last hotel. The balcony looked great just from standing in the room and looking through the windows, you could see Niagara on it in the distance. There were black out curtains that you could close, I was glad I wouldn't be woken up by the son light. The bathroom door was open, but it looked good, pretty similar to the last except the bath was larger and the shower wasn't glass it was nicely tiled.

I placed Alyssa so she was sat on a chair near the balcony windows. I walked into the bath room and turn the bath on so Alyssa could heal herself. As I walked into the room again she spoke up.

'Do you want me to heal you?' She asked, voice neutral.

'No, I'll be fine after some Necker and ambrosia,' she just shrugged and nodded.

After a few minutes I figured the bath was full enough so I walked in and turned it off, it was about a quarter full but she was only healing, she wouldn't need it all. I walked back and picked her back up and grabbing her bag whilst carrying her there. I sat her on the stool next to the tub and held her upright as she pulled her purple T-shirt off, she had a white-blood stained vest top on underneath, she half bent down and stuck her arm in the tub, the water slowly climbing up her arm healing her.

I walked out and went to my bag getting some Necker and ambrosia, the Necker tasted like salt water, I was feeling home sick.

'Triton.' My father voice spoke.

I turned and looked at the iris message, he'd obviously put the mist there himself. 'Father.' I said while hiding the uneaten ambrosia behind my back and sitting on the chair to hid my ripped cloths.

'Tell me what has happened. Why did Alyssa pray to give consent to your powers?' He asked both worried and stern, Oh so that's why my trident appeared.

'Oh, Circe and Koios attacked us but we're fine.' I replied rather smoothly

He raised an eyebrow, 'Where is Alyssa?'

'Bathroom.'

'Is she healing herself?' he ask worried but obviously not wanting to check.

'Dad she in the bathroom I don't know what she's doing.' I replied a little embarrassed.

'Alyssa?' My dad half yelled.

'Dad?' Her voice came from the bathroom.

'Are you healing yourself?' Concern in his voice.

Obviously not wanting him to worry she replied in an amused tone, 'Dad I'm in the bathroom what do you think I'm doing?'

Father face was funny as he meekly replied, 'Oh, right.'

To stop his embarrassment I mentions the key.

'Have you found it yet?' he asked with urgency, Gods Father, it's been 24 hours we're not bloody super heroes.

'No but we know where it is, Well head to it as soon as possible tomorrow.' Poseidon nodded approvingly.

'I must go, I give you both my best. Good night Son.' I nodded and ran my hand threw the mist.

Alyssa walked in just as he'd gone, she was in her PJs, baby pick Shorts and a light blue short sleeved top and fluffy purple bed socks, hair braided down her back.

I figured I needed to sleep soon so I grabbed some woolly trackies and walked to the bath room to put them on, I never slept in a shirt, I felt restrained and it was uncomfortable. I was pretty quick changing walking back in the room I got into the bed closest to the balcony window feeling slightly warm as Alyssa stayed seated in the chair.

I laid there watching unnoticed by her, I noticed she really was gorgeous, her dark hair complimenting her skin tone, the moonlight was reflecting lightly off her face making her eyes stand out more, she had nice pink lips and she had a good figure. I sat still after thinking that wondering where it came from, inwardly shurgging I let my thoughts wonder off again, I was worried for her, I gathered other time that she feels guilt pretty easy and she blames herself for a lot even when she had nothing to do with it and the rage and power she displayed today defiantly caused some disasters maybe she was feeling upset and guilty about it? I figured it was best to let her be alone with her thoughts.

I was suddenly hit with the realisation that I valued her as a friend, and actually cared about her. That's weird I thought, given our many argument and physical fight on Olympus with our powers after the first war and also my coldness to her when we first met you'd think I hated her. I didn't, she was the first demigod daughter of Poseidon, I was just slightly annoyed at the attention she got but then during the second war the little comments from the Titans, Giants and monster whilst attacking her made me think she'd had had a pretty tough life so I should cut her some slack, but after on Olympus I heard someone mention she'd fallen in Tartarus been down there four over a week and only gotten out just a few days before the fighting had started but she refused to back down and I felt bad, not much but slightly. Now I did though.

I glanced at her again, it was amusing to watch her brood, it was slightly like watching a girl version of Poseidon. Though she looked exhausted she made no move to go to sleep. I rolled my eyes.

Turning to go to sleep I huffed slightly trying to get comfortable.

_-Few hours later-_

I woke up to footsteps, I open one eye and saw Alyssa making her way to the balcony. I sat up just as she was about to open the door. 'Another nightmare?' I asked groggily.

She glanced at me and shuck her head before continuing out though the window doors. I glanced at the clock. '1'oclock am' _Great_. I stood up and followed her. She was looking over the balcony with a tried expression.

'Why don't you sleep if you haven't had a nightmare?' I asked slightly irritated by the cold.

'Can't.' she relied.

'Why not?' I asked again.

'Because.' She merely stated

'Alyssa.' I said warningly, 'Just tell me.'

'Why do you even have to know?' she asked in an equally irritated voice

'Because I can't have you falling asleep at the wrong whilst on this quest.' With an impatient tone, this was the side of Alyssa that annoyed me.

She turned to face me, 'You don't have to worry, not that you do anyway, but I won't fall asleep whilst finding dad precious key, okay?' she spat and tried to walk off but I grabbed her wrist.

'What in the name of Tartarus is wrong with you?' I noticed how she winced at the mention of the pit but I was too much in a mood to be bothered.

Then she broke. '_That's_ what's wrong with me, Triton, I can't freaking sleep for one dam night without having pathetic nightmares of _Tartarus_ or of my friends _dying_. Either it's me nearly dying in the pit, running form monsters and doing some freaking magic thing with ice and poison or I see my friends dying in the war, me unable to help them, I have to live with the guilt of knowing I caused so many deaths and I just can't! _I can't_! And I'm so freaking tried I just want it to stop but it won't! It can't!' she all but yelled. She was breathing heavily after she finished her rant, looking at the ground in shame, she's wounded her pride.

Don't get me wrong I was pissed at for her yelling at me, I wanted to blast her to bits but I also knew she needed to say that out loud. I'd comment on the respect thing tomorrow because if I mention it right now I knew she go off on one again.

I put my hand under her chin and pulled her head up to look at me. We made eye contact and that's when I noticed she'd been crying. I moved my hand from her face and ran it down from the top of her arm to the bottom slowly and took her hand, pulling her back inside. I figured if I though she was my friend I should act like it. I pulled her to my bed and sat her on it and knelt in front of her.

'Alyssa there was nothing you could of done more to help your friends, they wouldn't blame you, you did all you could,' I paused for a moment but continued, 'If father was here he'd say the same. Trust me.' I said softly, she looked at me and forcefully nodded. I pushed her down lightly on the bed and got on beside her not touching her and pulled the covers over us as we faced opposite sides and went to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**-Triton P.O.V-**

**'Alyssa there was nothing you could of done more to help your friends, they wouldn't blame you, you did all you could,' I paused for a moment but continued, 'If father was here he'd say the same. Trust me.' I said softly, she looked at me and forcefully nodded. I pushed her down lightly on the bed and got on beside her, not touching her, and pulled the covers over us as we faced opposite sides and went to sleep.**

-Alyssa P.O.V-

I woke up from a ringing noise, confused and tired I sat up rubbing my sleep filled eyes. That's when I noticed the phone on the bed stand was ringing, Triton obviously got woken up too as he rolled over on the bed we were sharing, _Awkward_, grunting and answered, 'Yes?' he asked rather sharply once he'd picked up the phone.

I pushed the cover off me and pulled my knees up as the person on the other line replied, I rested my head on them watching him, curious as too who was calling.

I let my mind toddle off for a moment, thinking of last night. I though back too how I basically said Triton didn't care about me and how he looked at me in disbelief, did he care? I know we never got along great but now we had to it kinder worked, sure be both go snappy at each other from time to time but it is a lot better than what we used to be like, trust me. I wondered how I considered Triton, I guess he could be a newish friend, like someone you just met and your unsure of them but you want it to work, that's how I felt. I didn't hate him I knew that, I used to dislike him but I think that's passed too, I wasn't really sure.

'Right, fine, thank you.' He answered annoyed and hung up.

He looked at me, his expression a little irritated and tired, 'We have to be out of the room by ten, we have half an hour.' I nodded and got off the bed, grabbing my bag from the chair and walked to the bathroom to change whilst he changed in the bedroom.

I brushed my teeth and washed, after that I put on my black jeans *Thalia's Jeans, what? I liked them*, black converse, white T-shirt and sea green hoodie. I quickly brushed my hair so it fell down naturally in a side parting, pulling my hood up and walking out it noticed thankfully Triton was already dressed, jeans, trainers and dark hoodie, hood down, the usual.

We mad eye contact and silence understanding passed between us, we'd been here too long, monsters will come soon, grabbing our bags we walked out in silence.

Once we were outside we headed towards a small forest/woods, slightly confused as to where we were heading I spoke up.

'Why are we going through the tiny forest?' I asked.

'It is a short cut.' He replied matter-of-factly. I saw him side glance at me seeing if I retaliate at his tone but I was too tired to care so I just nodded.

Cutting through the forest was painful, I kept tripping on branches and rocks, Triton huffed almost every time I did but I saw him too stumble a few times, not that he'd ever admit it, yet, was slightly amusing to watch.

It took us about fifteen minutes to get out of the woods before it opened up to a piles of grey/brown rocks and a few beams shoved into the holes in-between them, looking up and slightly to the right I saw the beams held a bridge walk way for tourists to walk along, it was quite high up giving them the view to look at the falls and a few cut offs that led into the caves.

It was really quite beautiful to look at from a lower distance, I was amused by the fact I could make the water rise up and hit the few workers that were around but I didn't.

'We'll have to swim to the caves.' Triton turned and said to me dryly, he was in such a bloody mood today.

Great, here I am at Niagara Falls about to swim under the Bridal Veil Fall, Gods, that'll be a lot of water pressure, not that it would affect me much. Right then I remembered something from my old geography class.

'Did the cave we're going to uses to be named Aeolus' Cave, after the Greek god of winds?' I asked slightly alarmed.

'Yes, why?' He ask curious at my tone but also slightly impatient.

'The cave was obliterated in a massive rock fall in 1954 and subsequent dynamiting of a dangerous overhang, how are we going to get in it?' I said as if it was highly unlikely we would.

'Not sure yet but if a Titan can get in, I think we can.' Triton stated pointedly. I rolled my eyes and thought, _well yeah a Titan could get in it because, oh, I don't know there more powerful…Duh._

'Okay then, lead the way.' I said, he can try and get into the cave first if its _ .easy_. He nodded and jumped into the volume of water below us. I sighed and looked around making sure the workers weren't looking and quickly cheeking that the mist covered me I grouchily followed. Once I'd hit the water I felt my lungs re-adjust to the water, I felt physically stronger and my body shifted to carry the water pressure and the bubbles clear.

Looking around in the body of water I saw how the water from the falls blended with the pool we were in, I saw how small crystals of water rainbows formed in the tiny bubbles giving it a beautiful shiny colorful effect. I looked to my left some more and saw Triton in his Merman form, his green skin blending slightly with the murky water though he was darker so you could still see him slightly clearly, his fins flapping keeping him level, he was still attractive like this, Gods if someone falls in and see him in this form, oh, it would be _so_ funny.

He nodded to his left at were the water was blending and started swimming towards it, taking one more glace around I followed, getting closer to where the fall meets the pool I felt more pressure and had to swim slightly harder, even if I just went under nothing bad would happen to me I just didn't like the idea of pressure backlashing me to the top and being arrested for swimming at Niagara Falls. It was slightly difficult getting under Bridal Veil Fall, as a child of the sea I knew exactly how much water was here but it felt like the harder I swim the longer it took and the rainbow bubbles forming were slightly blocking my vision.

Finally after a 30 seconds, though it felt like 30 minutes, we broke surface on the falling side of the Bridal Veil Fall, no one could see us though the falling water, I turned to face the arse end of a water fall wall I was about to climb up, it looked quite easy now I was directly under it; the ledges stuck out more at the bottom and slowly started slimming off as it got higher but nothing too dangerous.

Bobbing in the water dry I asked to a still merman Triton, 'Can you see an entrance or something?'

He swam back slightly to get a better view, 'I think I see an entrance, though it's tiny.' He replied less moody now that we were close to getting the key but still agitated, seeing his twitching started off my ADHD, 'We'll just have to climb and find out.'

I nodded and climbed onto the nearest ledge first as Triton change forms, well this is going to be _fun…_

_-Triton P.O.V-_

Climbing the wall was quite easy, well not easy but easier than I originally though, Alyssa was in front, she was moving pretty fast and I was pretty much right behind her growing impatient about finding the key, I'd been grumpy all morning, I know Alyssa noticed yet she didn't comment like I expected. We were about 20 ft. from the top now and the cave was 130ft high. She'd nearly slipped about 40ft. back from the water hitting us, it both strengthened us and put us off as we'd get hit forcefully and unexpectedly, I was slightly annoyed at the fact I am a God forced to climb a wall like the demigods back at Alyssa camp, well before it was destroyed, but I didn't comment.

Alyssa climbed up onto a slightly bigger ledge and shuffled over so I could fit on too, the hole in the wall I though I saw was actually a leaver inside a large dint with a small Greek writing circling round the outside, it read, _'Welcome to Aeolus' Cave, the Greek god of winds, renamed the cave of winds. To gain entry a blood sacrifice shall be enforced to all who wish to enter, too ensure weakness to any enemy of The Cave or Aeolus, pull the leaver palm up, it might hurt less. Good day.'_

'Blood sacrifice, you've got to be kidding!' Alyssa Yelled angry. Obviously it wasn't that big of a deal to me, as a God I regenerated the blood I lose, but as a mortal Alyssa didn't and Gods where big on sacrifices it wouldn't be just a prick of the finger.

I looked at her sympathetically, 'I'll go first.' She gulped and nodded.

I put my hand palm up and pulled the leaver upside-down, a sharp silver metal point, like form a dagger, came from the top of the indentation in the wall and stabbed me directly in the middle of my palm, it stung slightly but I didn't flinch. It drew more and more blood, about a pint and a half, that fell into a small holder under it, after a few minutes the dagger pulled from my palm and raised back up through the top of the hole.

I turned and looked at Alyssa, she looked annoyed but still stepped forward mumbling something about 'pathetic wind gods' She grabbed the leaver as I did and repeated the process, Alyssa face pulled in the grimace but she also didn't flinch, her blood pouring into the holder and mixing with mine.

The cave seem to sense how many people were waiting because as soon as she was done there was loud bang and a crack appeared in the wall, stones started to fall, tumbling dangerously into the water below us, I grabbed Alyssa and pulled her back so she wouldn't get hit, but there wasn't much room on the ledge so I was basically pinned between her and a wall with her pressed up against me. It didn't feel uncomfortable and she smelled like a mixture of fresh & salt water, the beach, strawberries and homemade cookies, I'd never noticed the last too before but it was still nice, I smiled.

The entrance opened fully and I refocused my thoughts, the key. I nudged Alyssa's side gently with my elbow to edge her forward, she took a deep breath then began to walk towards it. We walked forward side by side ready to pull out our weapons should something happen.

_-Alyssa P.O.V-_

The cave opened up instantly into two passage ways yet my instincts told me to choose the Second passage.

'Second.' I said in a voice that was 100% sure, even if I wasn't. Father always told me to trust in my instincts more, let's put that to the test.

'You sure?' Triton said as his arm brushed mine.

'Yes,' I breathed.

He nodded and led the way.

The tunnel was short, maybe about 70 ft. long then it opened up into a huge ass room. It was bigger than the forge by far, about three times the size and twice the height, my thoughts where along the lines of, Holey Shit, No way in Poseidon's Underpants was this a natural cave.

It was a slightly gloomy cave with a Jar, I recognized it as the one I'd been given by Prometheus whilst fight Kronos, it was Pandora's Jar. I could feel hope flutter inside it from across the cave, I guessed I still had a connection with it, Fantastic, I though sarcastically. Taking a small glance around I saw largish weapons on the floor, huge pieces of armor and a large pale spear that looked strangely familiar.

I herd Triton gasp. I turned to look at him questionably, he looked at me wide eyed.

'Don't you feel it?' He asked completely shocked.

I shook my head, 'What? Feel what?' I asked confused.

He grabbed my hand and squeezed it. 'The key. Concentrate! Feel the pull of the ocean.' He said quickly, wanted me to understand and feel it.

I closed my eyes and focused, letting the side of me I kept bounded loose, my strongest bond with the ocean flood me, the reason for my uncontrollable nature, my need to be un-restrained and free, feeling the pull of each wave washed over me in matter of seconds and filling me with ocean scents and aquatic creatures voices filled my mind, no matter how far away they were, it didn't matter, I was bonded so I heard.

That's when I felt it, I felt a blue brightness, it had four layers of aura covering the key, **One**: The ocean, **Two**: Evil, **Three**: Power and **Fourth**: Warmth. I was drawn to it, I felt a need to return it to my Dad, to protect it.

'You can feel it?' He asked, I nodded slowly, trying to use my senses to find the dam thing. 'Its defiantly here, but where is it?' he hissed both annoyed and relived.

As I focused on the keys presence I suddenly felt the familiar tug of the Jars power, edging me too it was strange. Not the pull to open it, No, that had always been there since I was given it, but now it was stronger than ever however this time with an out layer of importance.

Then it hit me like a ton of bricks, I tighten my grip in Triton hand. The Key was in **Pandora's Jar**! I'd have to _open_ it. I'd have to let hope _out_.


	11. Chapter 11

**-Alyssa P.O.V-**

**Then it hit me like a ton of bricks, I tighten my grip in Triton hand. The Key was in Pandora's Jar! I'd have to _open_ it. I'd have to let hope _out_.**

I was having a mini panic attack, it was completely impossible and both risks where defiantly a no go. Letting hope out and getting everyone's lives to screw up, or I let the key stay here and Oceanus comes back and we get a third war. Either way it was impossible to get it pick the right choice.

'Alyssa?' Triton asked eagerly and curiously.

'The key,' I looked at him, dread plastered on my face, 'It's in the Jar, _Pandora's Jar!_'

'Oh Gods.' He breathed, the same realisation hitting him.

A dark laugh ran threw out the cave, _Great_, another immortal, just fantastic.

The floor suck slightly because of the weight it was bearing as two Titans came out from the darkness, I could see the shortest one clearly but the tallest was still half in the shadows. The first one had darker hair than the second as far as I could tell, it was a grey-brown colour and had a bronze kind of coloured eyes. He was slightly smaller by about three inches. He wore a white coloured armour that made his tanned-ish skin stand out more, his eyes where scary though a bit dim-witted, the scary part was they were cold and angry and it blazed brighter than the sun however there was a light behind them that made me feel he wasn't the brightest, like he had to be told something or ask permission, like he was a pawn.

I didn't recognises him, but obviously Triton did. 'Epimetheus.' He growled.

Epimetheus glanced at him and me, then shot him a smirk, like he knew something about him that I didn't, then again it's not like we had family time.

The second Titan that came out I knew. I knew him well and upon seeing him I nearly had a heart attack. His silver hair was sticking up reminding me of Einstein as always. His pure sliver eyes shone brightly and his scraggily beard as just as messy as I remembered. He was in silver armour and his giant white spear was held in his Right hand, a distant look was on his face. It was Bob.

'Son, what are _they_ doing here?' His voice was neither here nor there, it certainly wasn't soft like it was down in Tartarus but it still wasn't the same harsh evil voice as it was when he was Iapetus before the river, he looked at me as though he recognised me but couldn't place it, I wasn't sure what to think.

'The Key father, though they will not get it.' Epimetheus replied. Bob/Iapetus nodded and sank down on to a throne in the darkest corner. Epimetheus looked at me coldly and shot a smug smile at my conflicted face.

'Ah, Alyssa is it? Well see here _Alyssa_, Iapetus isn't as the one you knew in Tartarus, he's back in the Titan rule. You though Tartarus destroyed him when he helped you grace past him? No. No, Child he saved him, turned him back to the right side. You can seek no help from him now.' His voice changed from Disgust to Anger and back again though out his speech but his face was covered in a smirk.

_-Triton P.O.V-_

Hearing what Epimetheus said made my suspicions about Alyssa being in Tartarus a definite fact, I felt an inkling of dread from what she must be feeling, someone who helped her escape the biggest prison to exist, the living point of all monsters, the sire to all Giants and someone who sacrificed himself to save her be forced back to the wrong side. Though the look on her face was not what I expected, she didn't seem fazed after his speech but I could tell she hadn't given up on him.

'Why do you want the key? you can't use it!' I hissed.

'Well, young God, it's simple, we, us Titans, wish to rule again. And as for we can't use it, we are Titans we do as we please!' He replied as though it wasn't totally obvious and he glanced to Iapetus to check, who in turn rolled his Silver eyes a nodded.

'You need Oceanus to rule?' Alyssa asked in a fake dumbness, I could tell she wanted him to keep talking.

'Of course you silly little _child_, he is one of the strongest Titans, of course we would bloody need him.' Grunted Iapetus in a voice so cold that it could freeze the world, I could tell his tone hurt her but as soon as it showed on her face she realised and it was gone a second later leaving her looking emotionless.

'Are all the Titans out of _Tartarus?_' her voice was neutral but she put emphasize on the last word, looking directly at Iapetus who's eyes glazed so quickly that she, as a mortal, couldn't of noticed.

'Yes they are, but look an audience for today!' Epimetheus yelled while indicting to a medium sized screen that was hanging on the top of the cave roof, I hadn't noticed it was there until now, but looking at it in the moment and seeing Alyssa flinch slightly out the corner of my eye, I sensed it was of inside Tartarus yet also the fact that monsters and Giants watching us was a dead give-away. 'Now why all the talking? Please do try and get the key. I'd love to watch you die.' Epimetheus voiced, and as an afterthought he added, 'We all would.'

Epimetheus walked backwards to his throne as he refused to look away, his eyes piercing us, giving off the feeling like they could see into my soul, he stumbled slightly onto his chair, Iapetus rolled his eyes once more and hit a button on the side of his chair, a faint slivery-gold light wrapped around us, half the room and the jar at the oppsite side, we were in a Titanic pure powered box that was not letting us go.

'And begin?' Epimetheus yelled, though it sounded more like a question to me.

'No _you idiot_. First, the stakes!' Iapetus grunted. 'If you don't get the Jar: You, Mere demigod _belong_ to me and You, Sea God will be my spy and free Oceanus. If you do get the Jar, which is highly unlikely: We will let you go from the cave.'

'Swear it.' Alyssa Growled.

'We,' Iapetus started bluntly as Epimetheus nodded like a chicken, 'swear to those terms on the River Styx.' Thunder boomed and Epimetheus smirk winded looking at Alyssa with eyes of want. It was that look that started something inside me. Not in my life time would he ever have her I though full of unexpected aggressive protectiveness.

'Begin?' Epimetheus repeated and small alarm went off like at a boxing match.

Two giant boars appeared out of no were directly in front of me and Alyssa, we easily jumped away and slashed them into dust. The same happened with various small monsters that appeared in a small ball of light either directly in out path or in a position they though best to kill us. We were about 7 ft. away from the Jar and only covered in minor scratches but as I glanced round I noticed that the two titans didn't seem to mind, in fact they looked like they were glad we'd gotten this far.

Two Empousai appeared around me, the one behind pulled on my hair bringing my head back slightly making it impossible to not look at her sister in front of me.

'Ssso, Triton, Ssson of the sssea God. Want to watch your sssister die? Or do you wish to fade first?' the Empousai named Kelli hissed. I side glance at where Alyssa was being held by a third Empousai.

Epimetheus, 'Don't kill the demigoddess. She is _my_ prize.' He half stated, glancing at the older Titan who merely nodded.

I started struggling, wanted to help Alyssa, who facial expression clear said she was in pain.

'As he wants to help her, how sssweet.' Hissed the monster who had me pinned.

'Maybe he ssshould kill her then Kelli?' the one holding down Alyssa spat whilst hissing.

'Yesss he ssshould.' She turned to look at me, I knew she was going to use her powers to charm me into killing her. I struggled harder but it was no use I was gripped to tightly. Her eyes bore into mine and I found I couldn't look away, my mind and body no longer felt fully mine and my struggling slowed. 'Triton, my sssweet, go to her.'

I was let go, very slowly I walked up to Alyssa who looked at me in pain, fear and weirdly hope, I stopped in front of her, the Empousai behind her loosened her grip but still held on, she was smirking at me, my mind was at battle with itself.

_-Alyssa P.O.V-_

I was in pain, the Empousai behind me digging her razor claws in my back, I felt them getting deeper and deeper until Triton stood in front of me. I was scared that he actually would kill me, or do something worse. But I also had hope, he was my friend and no monster could change that fact. That was one thing I learned over the years.

'Dhoiaa, come here,' The one behind me gave me a last sharp jab before letting me go and gracefully gliding forwards to stand with her sisters. 'Triton, Take your knife out of your pocket.' He eyes went blank for a few seconds as her burned bright red with the command, slowly, without taking his eyes off me, he pulled out a small knife, the hilt was rained with green and blue sea pearls, well if I'm dying via a knife at least it's a pretty one I though with bitter sarcasm.

'Grab her and hold her down Triton.' Her voice rang out sickly sweet. Triton acted too quickly for me to defend myself, he stuck out his leg behind me making me trip slightly so I was squatting and he grabbed the back of my neck not as tightly as I was expecting, leaving me slightly confused, he wasn't gripping hard, I could easily break free if my hands weren't frozen in confusion and shock.

'Now, my sssweet, cut her throat.' Kelli Hissed softly at him. His eyes glazing again he brought the knife to my throat, I swallowed hard accidently making it graze me as he hesitated.

'Triton' I whispered softly.

He choked a little, looking like he was trying to gain control but couldn't.

'Do it sssweetie, kill her.' Her hiss was still soft but growing impatient.

He looked at her and her sisters nodded in satisfaction as his grip on my neck hardened as Kelli started getting though his mind again. I couldn't let that happen, not just for my life but for the guilt he'll harbour afterwards.

'Triton, look at me.' I sighed trying to get to him again, he glanced at me confliction on his face as he began to turn his head to look back at Kelli, my hands unfroze and one gripped his arm that held the knife to my throat, not pulling it away just making sure he didn't get closer my other reached for his face pulling it to look back at me whilst sanding up straight and stepping slowly around his leg so he couldn't trip me again. 'Triton, listen to me.'

He stared at me but after about a minute he gave a small nod.

'You don't have to do this. Trust me.' His eyes where still confused and glazed but they were slowly becoming clearer. Kelli sisters began to move closer to us to tear us apart but she held them back in curiosity, no one had ever broken her charmspeak before.

I breathed slightly gaining my courage. 'I want you to do something and you'll be free ok?' I asked in a voice that was soft yet sure, he nodded again. 'Think of something you love.' He looked at me in confusion. His eyes asked me why? 'Doesn't matter why, but because you trust me, you'll do it.'

He thought for a second and familiar expression came on his face. It was the one he wore a lot under the water when he thought no one was looking at him or was alone, but I've noticed, it was an expression of love, it was for his home, the sea and oceans, his parents, his life and everything in his palace, everything he cared for.

'Triton, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do. I promise.' The last time I spoke those word Bianca had died but I made that promise though Nico's desperation and persistence's so it was half hearted as I didn't think she would actually die. But this time was different, this time I meant it.

'And Demigod, what if he wants to kill you? As we heard from your many fights in the past, during the first war, you do not care for each other he may want you dead.' Growled Iapetus/Bob. I turned and shot him a look of disbelief and annoyance.

Thinking for a second I turned back to Triton and looked him dead in the eyes, he was nearly over the charm speak but that last comment had put him back a step, a small hurt in his eyes.

'I care now.' I stated matter-of-factly with some much raw certainty that he gave a small grunt and very slowly lowered the knife and dropped it and gently taking my hand from his face and placing it in his whilst loosening his grip on my neck he ran his hand lightly down my spine leaving behind a tingling feeling and resting it just above my jeans band.

'Well, wassn't that just beautiful.' Kelli hissed sarcastically with slight awe and slightly annoyance and anger that I'd broken her charm on Triton.

Triton let go of my hand and turned to stand next to me his hand still lightly on my lower back in comfit as Kelli sister hissed, 'No one hasss ever broken Kelli charmsss before, mortal or immortal. You're bonded.'

The two sisters disappeared without a fight and Kelli quickly followed before giving us a questionable look first.

'Bonded huh?' growled Epimetheus, 'Well not for long, the girl is _mine_.'

Triton hissed at his statement and stood slightly forward half defending me without making it too obvious.

Glancing at the screen of monsters in Tartarus I spotted Damsen and the Craken glancing at us, they could obviously see us as he when she saw me looking he quickly glanced at Iapetus and back at me with a sympathetic and apologetic smile knowing I was disturbed and upset by his change. From his reaction from seeing me I guessed he wasn't blaming me for leaving but he knew I didn't want to as Annabeth basically forcing me into the doors of death because I didn't want to leave them behind.

I just hoped Bob could find his way back to use in peace. I noticed as Epimetheus and Triton we're in some hissing and growling contest, that the jar hadn't moved, I looked at Iapetus he was watching the screen having a silent conversation with Damsen.

I edged closer two it, it was only 3 ft. away, I dived and grabbed it, I rolled and stood back up rather skilfully and thunder clapped whilst Epimetheus, Iapetus and Triton turned to look at me.

'Now I have the jar, abide you terms, let us go.' I growled.

'Ah' Epimetheus started whilst moving next to Iapetus who looked confused, I momentarily though it should be the other way round 'However _my_ dear,' I hissed at him and moved next to Triton, 'We said we'd let you out of the cave, not let you go.'


	12. Chapter 12

**-Alyssa P.O.V-**

**'Ah' Epimetheus started whilst moving next to Iapetus who looked confused, I momentarily though it should be the other way round 'However _my_ dear,' I hissed at him and moved next to Triton, 'We said we'd let you out of the cave, not let you go.'**

_Shit._ I should have known this was coming!

Epimetheus, the Titan of afterthought, father of excuses, smirked at us noticing my stupidity and Triton disbelief.

'Father? Rise the cave.' He half asked.

I glanced at Iapetus who was looking at me strangely before glancing between Dasmen and the Craken on the screen and where the monsters he'd squished for us in Tartarus where a few minutes ago. His face soften a fraction of a degree and I felt hope.

'Father!' Epimetheus grunted loudly in his direction, breaking his train of thoughts. Iapetus face re-harden and shattering my hope as he looked at us coldly again then taking a side glance and nodding at his son who hands where in a mid-rise.

Nothing happened at first and Triton and I shared a confused glance and that's when the cave started shaking.

As the cave shook rocks and debris started to fall, crashing and shattering against the floor whilst violently knocking down the caves walls. Water poured into the cave as it started to open up but yet it never touched us, a circle 40ft. each way from where we were stood remained dry.

Our plat form began to shake with more force as it started to rise and more rocks fall, the sun light broke though and nearly blinded us, I could feel the force of the Bridal Veil Fall pouring down behinds up as we gain height rising on our rock piece that was slightly slanting to the left form the weight of the titans.

No one from Tartarus would be able to see us now as I watched the screen fall and crash towards the water with a golden glow and evaporated just as it hit the surface with a hiss and steam like acid on skin.

From the height we were gaining it was a wonder why Zeus hadn't bolted us yet but after about three more seconds we stopped and hovered in the air.

_-Triton P.O.V-_

I watched in silence as we rose and hovered, wondering why we were so high if a fight was going to go down, then again Zeus hated Poseidon's children, mortal or immortal, maybe Epimetheus though he'd bolt us out of annoyance? I also noticed Epimetheus kept looking at Alyssa with a look of want in his eyes, it made me edgy.

'Well let's have some fun shall we?' suggested Epimetheus stepping towards Alyssa with a mischievous look in his eyes, I pushed her behind me which judging from her grunted sigh she didn't appreciate, I rolled my eyes.

Epimetheus glared hardened, it was obviously directed towards me, but instead of attacking us he just smirked, 'It's weird you'd protect _her_ Sea God.'

'Oh really, how so?' I asked mildly amused, he didn't know the half of it.

'Well we've all heard of your arguments and, _ah_, battles.' He gloated in a voice of smugness. I nearly flinched, How did he know this?

'The past is in the past.' I stated.

That I was struck with a thought, I suppose it went around that we fought, Gods where big on gossiping. I'm surprised Father never said anything.

'Really?' he asked in fake curiously and making sure his words dripped sarcasm, 'Not according to your family.' He taunted and a voice of pure delight, as an afterthough he said, 'Or friends'.

'You know of nothing, _Titan_.' I sneered.

'Well, _she_ is the reason your Mother and Poseidon have been growing apart lately. She's ruining your family. Ruining you. _Give her too me_.' he put some much force on the last sentence I was sure he wanted something else from her.

I soon forgot that idea as I could feel the blood pulse around my body in anger, how did he even know about his parents. Yes it was slightly true but this always happened whenever Poseidon had demigod child, it'd blow over, yet the jaunt he made still made me angry instead of replying to it I took my own offence.

'And why would you want _her_? She's the reason your family is stuck in Tartarus and after all she is only a mere _demigod_.' I felt Alyssa tense behind me, I knew my last comment would affect her but I needed to distract Epimetheus.

'Yes she is, however, she is a powerful one, everyone knows of her power outburst at St Helens a while back, that's when the Titans became curious about her. A demigod with that much power! a lot wanted her on their side. But now she's older, more powerful, and her powers at Hephaestus old forge proved her powers are of a minor Gods standards.' When Epimetheus finished his little rant his eyes were shining with a want for power.

He was obsessed with it that much was clear.

'Why would you want her though? Not like she'd join willingly anyway. Besides she's arrogant and goes by her own rules, she's reckless and a hold back, you'd gain nothing from her.' I stated as if it was common knowledge.

I heard her grunt behind me in anger and annoyance, but I was too focused on getting Epimetheus distracted, I needed him talking, we could not break the jar if a fight broke out, it would become a disaster for humanity If hope escaped.

'Wrong. We'd gain numbers.' Iapetus butted in though I noticed he wasn't listening fully, he looked slightly distracted.

'She will join us willingly or by force, either way she will. Therefore it is pointless for you to believe you stand a chance.' Epimetheus said matter-of-factly.

'But why a _demigod_, she wouldn't make much a difference and she's easily kill, she's a reliability, she'd hold you back. It's a completely pointless gain.' I stated shrugging, acting as if her existence meant nothing to me.

Epimetheus cold smile turned smug as he thought he'd gotten to me but then a though hit him and his eyes turn cold once again.

'You think so? If she means nothing why protect her then?' he ask in a harsh voice whilst indicating my position in front of Alyssa.

I was confused for a second then noticing my fault I acted as though it was an everyday occurrence.

'Habit I guess.' I suggested with ease whilst moving away from her by about 7ft. leaving her open to get attacked, I knew she could handle herself, beside I was right when I said she was reckless, if I didn't move soon she get annoyed threw her pride and shove me out the way.

Epimetheus send a triumph smile in my direction, I merely shrugged and pretended to take in my surrounding. The smaller Titan shrunk to a human size, about 5'8. and walked up to where Alyssa stood, her face was cold but she wasn't frightened and she had Pandora's jar tucked under her left arm.

'Well then, _my sweet_. It seems your brother cares not for you.' He circled her running his fingers across her lower back as he walked around her I saw her tense at the action in disgust, he stopped at her right side and lowered his lips to her ears and he whispered, 'You've lost now _Alyssa_. Come with us.' He backed away not taking his eyes off her, I made my face blank to hide my anger at him.

He regained full size and re-stood next to Iapetus and looked at her, fake curiosity written on his face but his voice was slightly mocking. 'Your father abandoned you in Tartarus, why would you help him?'

From the look on Alyssa face she was actually considering the question, it worried me slightly but then her face brightened as she realized something and with that idea I saw her force her face into an evil smug expression worthy of a Titan, she ignored Epimetheus and looked at Iapetus.

'Iapetus.' She said, her voice was well guarded until she continued. 'How did Tartarus _save_ you?' she said the words like they were a lie, I suppose they were to her.

'You do not need to know that information, _mere godling_.' He growled at her his voice spoke of power but she never fazed.

'What happened after we left you to rot?' Her expression turned blank but her voice smug, I wondered what she was doing and what she was talking about.

'You never left me to rot Girl, you tried to stay to save me. Yet your efforts failed as your friend betrayed your wishes and forced you to leave. You do not faze me child.' He yelled spit flying everywhere, clearly she'd hit a nerve.

'Really? As you held the button to let us leave did you not hear my word?' She asked with curiosity that looked a little forced. Was she making this up?

'What were your words _Demigod_?' Screeched Iapetus.

'After you told me your pathetic request to _'say hello to the sun and the stars'_ and I told you I would.' Iapetus nodded his expression was of embarrassment and anger. 'However as the doors closed I repeated those word, my promise to you in a sarcastic voice. Because you meant nothing to me, you were a means of survival nothing more nothing less I **hoped** Tartarus would kill you.'

'And why would I care of you use for me, I won in the end, I am alive.' Growled Iapetus.

'You told me not to let the pit corrupt me like it did you as you regained your memorise,' Alyssa gave an evil smirk that didn't suite her face, her eyes became the same colour they were in the forge but I could tell she was in control as she continued. 'But I let it, your words met nothing to me, I embraced the pit,' A flicker of sorrow crossed Iapetus face as his memories began resurfacing. 'You where ashamed of your past yet you strive to it again. Your weak, you couldn't handle Tartarus, he beat you, you should be ashamed to of needed saving.'

'Your words are meaningless Child.' Grunted Epimetheus in an impatient tone and also slightly annoyed Alyssa attention wasn't on him.

Alyssa ignored him, 'Iapetus, or should I say _Bob_?' Asked Alyssa, Iapetus looked at her as if she was someone he hadn't seen in a long time and he had wronged, she continued, her voice less vicious but it still defiant and stubborn, refusing to accept he was truly gone. 'I showed you kindness in the pit so you would help. I pretended to feel bad for the treatment you were given by Hades after your dip in the river so you would care for me. It was amusing to see how easily you could be tricked.'

'Girl-' Iapetus started but Alyssa cut him off.

'You cared Bob. You cared for me, you even helped Annabeth though you'd never met her, you did simply because I trusted her. You proved to me more than a Titan. You had emotions, human emotions, you had wishes, dream and thoughts.' I saw her face change some many times during her speech as many different emotions obviously overwhelmed her, Iapetus was looking at her a mixture of disbelief and self-anger in his eyes.

'I could not have, it is impossible. It's against the Titan rule. No.' Iapetus said, more to himself.

'Your stabbed you're reforming brother to save me. You stabbed Hyperion. You cared –_care_- for me like family, you even risked fading for me yet I played you.' Alyssa toyed.

'Not possible.' But as he said it even Iapetus sounded unsure.

'Maybe for a moment in the pit I did feel bad, loyalty being my fatal flaw but I got over it,' she said shrugging with a strange smile.

'Ally.' Iapetus broken voice spoke, a look of shock in his eyes as he started at the girl in front of him, his memories re-surfing fully.

'You lost the right to call me that Iapetus.' She grunted. His eyes widened in sorrow.

'Stop taking to him Girl!' Epimetheus growled in rage as he finally realised she was getting to the old him again. That she was breaking Tartarus charms.

'You left Damson alone down there to fight me. You are no longer the same.' She said sadly, putting her heart on her sleeve.

'I will help him. He helped me.' He mumbled to himself in confusion.

'Iapetus?' Alyssa asked hopefully.

'I am Bob, not Iapetus. I am bob!' The titan announced, I heard Alyssa sign in relief.

'Bob.' She smiled.

She smiled, it was the first real smile I'd seen on her face, the coldness washed off her like it was never there replaced by warmth, her smile had just the right amount of teeth, that's when I noticed she had dimples, it made her look like an excited child, it reached her eyes as well and lit them up and they shone a dazzling sea green, the darkness fading, it was a good look on her.

'Ouchie!' Bob said softly and poked Alyssa, healing her of the minor scratches, he walked over to me stopping in my path, and with a side glance at a nodding Alyssa he did the same I felt his power run though me as I healed.

From her facial expression everything she said to him was a lie, she just needed to provoke him to get him back, but I could tell the guilt bubbled inside her.

Catching Me, Alyssa and Iapet-Bob off guard Epimetheus screamed in frustration and exposed an angry Titanic blast, knocking us all backwards and off the edge of the rock plat form. Falling straight towards Niagara.

Authors Note: Hey guys, you're getting 2 updates today as I'm at my dads and there nothing to do, he lives to far away from my friends so I can't go out and I'm home alone as he's at work. Fun, aha. reviews wanted:) I'll post again in a few.3


	13. Chapter 13

-**Tritons P.O.V-**

**Catching Me, Alyssa and Iapet-Bob off guard Epimetheus screamed in frustration and exposed an angry Titanic blast, knocking us all backwards and off the edge of the rock plat form. Falling straight towards Niagara.**

_-Alyssa P.O.V-_

The fall itself was pretty shot, Me and Triton got lucky as we crashed into the water, I used it to make the landing not so hard, Epimetheus used his powers to land evenly, however Bob was shocked at what had happened and cannonballed in to rock, creating a deep ditch and knocking himself out.

Whilst under water I swam quickly in the opposite direction to Triton, looking around in the pool we were in I found a small ditch, quick thinking lead me to hide Pandora's jar in it.

Breaking the surface and climbing out I noticed Epimetheus eyes were raging but I had to regaining my balance and sense of direction before I could do anything. Noting that Triton was next to me we slowly walked forward so the space between us and Epimetheus was even.

'Where is the jar?!' He hissed at me, I saw Triton glance at me asking the same question in silence.

'I dropped it as I fell.' I growled back.

'What!' He screetched at me in rage! 'You lost my wife's jar! Cruse you and the heavens!'

'Hey!' I yelled back in fake anger, 'You made the dam platform explode its all your fault!'

'You broke my father,_ Girl_. You will burn alive for your meddling!' As he yelled I saw, out of the corner of my eye, Triton edge closer to me equally as mad though his anger was real.

'I did not break him! I fixed him!' I ranted, '_MY_ meddling, you stole the bloody thing. This is all your fault so do not blame me _Titan_!' I knew my yelling wasn't enough so to make my anger seem believable so I willed the water around us thrash violently.

'You will become _mine_ demigod however if you deify me you will die. And you Sea God will join me.' He hissed like it was an order. But it was one we would not follow. As an afterthought he said, 'Or all these people,' He gestured to the people on the cat walk above us, 'will burn.'

Looking back at him I saw his eyes were raging, the threat was full on. As we made no move to agree he shut his eyes for a mille-second, when he opened them his eyes glowed gold as he threw Triton back with Titanic energy.

Epimetheus turned to me, his eyes had a possessive nature about them. He started walking towards me and I subconsciously walked backwards not wanting to be near him, every step closer he took I stepped backwards, stopping abruptly as I hit a wall of rock. With a side glance I saw Triton struggling to get up about 4ft. way from me. Epimetheus shrank to his human size and I pushed harder against the wall as he stopped in front of me.

The Titans smirk was cold and read triumph, I could hear Triton grunting in the corner, pulling bits of rock out of his leg whilst trying to force himself to stand despite the pain.

I held my breath as Epimetheus pressed me up harder again the wall with his body, he ran a hand down my right side and held me still by my hip, slightly crushing it with his strength against the wall. I stared at him frozen in shock and a little fear, he lifted his left hand and tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear, I gave a rough flinch at the contact, then he ran his hand down the side of my face, his expression smug, I jerked my head away hitting it against the rock, with my vision slightly blurred I turned my head to the side to look at Triton for help.

He'd only just stood up, regaining his balance, he looked too weak to be able to help. I felt Epimetheus sigh in annoyance against my face, bothered that I wasn't paying attention too him. I felt his lips just below my ear and I shivered in disgust, he opened his mouth and ran his tongue down to my neck, I grimaced while closing my eyes and gave a squeak of protest, I was officially afraid now. I felt dread fill me.

Then I felt Epimetheus weight leave me and I let loose the breath I'd been holding and fell to the floor putting my head in my hands.

Threw closed eyes I heard different yells, battle cries and painful shouts and grunting, I heard bangs and smelled smoke, I heard water splash and a hurricane start, Triton had obviously broken his no powers rule.

I suddenly felt incredibly annoyed, here I was wallowing in self-grief for being pinned against a wall in fear, its happened before and here I am being weak. Others have gone through worse with the Titans, mine was barely nothing to what I've heard. I shouldn't be weak sitting on the floor I should be strong.

Then I left all my past experiences flood me. I returned Zeus lighting blot and Hades helm when I was twelve with very little experience, I escaped the underworld, I fought Ares the God of war and won.

I navigated the Sea of Monster and fought my Cyclopes brother, I believed my own Brother Tyson to be dead during half that quest, I was thirteen and yet I still didn't cower not matter how terrified I got during those experiences.

I fought many monsters and Atlas, I held up the dam sky, I travelled in the labyrinth, I dusted the son of Poseidon and Gaia, I saw Pan fade, I destroyed St Helens, I fought in the camp war and I was fourteen, And still I didn't succumb to fear.

I bathed in the River Styx and fought Hades and his minions, I battled many Titans, I even battled Kronos repeatedly, I took apart in destroying him. I was the child of the first prophecy, I was fifteen years old, a teenager, and no matter how terrifying that journey got I fought on.

I survived being a Greek in a Roman camp, I retrieved the Golden Eagle and helped free Thanatos and dusted Polybotes and became praetor at sixteen and I showed no meaning of being scared.

I then I battled Otis and Ephialtes with Jason and Bacchus. I helped safe Nico from his prison jar and no matter how much I want to scream with fear I didn't.

I fell into Tartarus and was hunted by Monsters, Gods, Giants and Titans! Me and Annabeth closed the Doors of Death, I went into a war a few days after getting out of the pit, I destroyed Gaia, put her back too sleep with Jason, and destroyed many, many enemies.

**I am Alyssa Jackson, Daughter of Poseidon and I refuse to give in to fear.**

I stood up from where I was crouching, I uncapped Riptide and focused on my ADHD. I was about to help Triton attack Epimetheus, when I heard my dad's voice echo in my mind, _'Remember the prophecy.' _I scrunched my eyebrows together trying to think of what line in the prophecy could possibly resemble what's currently happening.

In my mind it made sense that the first three lines has already occurred so it could only be the fourth, that's when I heard another voice enter my mind, The Spirit of Delphi reciting the line I needed, _'Brother restrained by the one or lives will be burned.'_

But what did it mean, Brother restrained, _from what?_ By the one, _the one of what?_ And whose lives would get burned?

I glanced at the battle in front of me, both were bleeding Golden Ichor from various cuts, Epimetheus was cut mostly across his legs and arms, it dripped down his amour that had deep gashes in, he had a black eye but you could still see the rage and loathing he harboured in them and as far as I could tell he was too focused on killing Triton to heal himself.

Triton, without armour was doing well, his cuts on his legs when he was thrown early didn't seem to bother him as he fought with such determination and anger, his arms where cut but not as badly as Epimetheus, he had a gash across his left cheek and splattered blood on his cloths.

I thoughts were thrown askew when I sensed, via ADHD, Triton was planning to send another hurricane towards Epimetheus, who in turn would use it to raise them higher up, near the cat walk to where the people we're, remembering his earlier threat, '_Or all these people,' He gestured to the people on the cat walk above us, 'will burn.' _I realised what the prophecy line meant.

I, the leader of both wars or great prophecies or something, will have to restrain, stop, Triton, the brother, from attacking Epimetheus, and if I don't, everyone above us will be burnt alive by Epimetheus. Crap.

I saw Triton get ready to fire, I ran a pushed him out the way, Epimetheus stared at us him shock.

'What are you doing?' Triton growled at me, clearly wanting to finish this fight.

'You can't attack him.' I stated in a whisper so Epimetheus couldn't hear.

He glared at me, shock written on his face, 'What in Hades are you talking about Alyssa.' He hissed again, trying to stand up I grabbed him arm and shoved him back down.

'The line from the prophecy,' he looked at me confused, I could tell he was still angry, it was written on his face.

Epimetheus had had enough of being ignored and was about to blast us with Titanic energy once again but, thank the fates, Bob came charging out of his ditch and ran straight toward him and attacked, saving us.

'Alyssa,' Triton growled, less vicious than before but I still flinched, he noticed and his face softened even if his voice didn't, 'Which line?'

I took a breath and repeated the line, 'Brother restrained by the one or lives will be burned.'

He nodded, clearly starting to understand, 'Then we need to go,' he stated standing up, I copied his movement.

'Wait here.' And I jumped back into the water before he could open his mouth to ask what I was doing.

I swam to where I'd hidden Pandora's Jar, thanking each and every god I could think of that it was still there, I grabbed it and resurfaced. Triton noticing what I was bobbing with reached down and pulled me out of the water I used it to heal him as he did so. I glanced at where the two Titans where fighting, of course Bob was winning, I had a sudden though as too where Small Bob was. Triton coughed, gaining my attention once again, I pulled my bag off my shoulder, unzipped it and put the jar in it. Gods, I hope it doesn't smash.

We turned and watched as Bob smashed his fist into Epimetheus face. He fell into the ditch Bob created when he fell, we waited but he didn't come back out.

'You need to go.' Bob noted when he turned to us and with me and Triton both nodding we headed for the trees but the older Titan never followed.

I glanced at him, my eyes sad as I knew he wouldn't come, 'You're not coming.' I wasn't a question, it was a statement.

'I can not, you must do this quest alone Ally. I will see you soon.' I nodded and gave him a small smile, I was glad when he returned it. Bob turned to Triton, 'Take care of Ally.' Again it wasn't a question, it was an order.

'I will.' Triton promised, 'But how do we got the key out of the Jar.'

Bob's smile brightened when he looked back at me. 'You'll know Ally, in time.'

I nodded confused and we turned to leave. Tracking back though the mini forest we heard Epimetheus roar in anger, well he was awake again. As soon as I thought that the ground started shaking, Epimetheus was running, obviously sensing out scent and wanting to squish us to pieces.

Triton turned in to the direction of the stomping and said in a serious voice. 'We need to teleport. Now.'

Naturally I said the first thing that came to mind, 'Montauk Beach.'

He pulled me to him and we teleported. Great, here comes my travel sickness.

-_Triton P.O.V-_

I have no idea why she wanted to go to Montauk Beach but I didn't question it as we were about to become Titan bait, we appeared on the beach and immediately Alyssa trudged towards the end cabin, curiously I followed. It was way out on the tip of Long Island, it was a little pastel box with faded curtains, half sunken into the dunes.

Alyssa pulled out her keys and opened the door with one on her chain, when we walked into the cabin she relocked the door and opened her bag pulling out Pandora's Jar, and we went to sit on the sofa, glancing at the clock I noticed it was nearing 3pm.

We tried many different ways to get the key out without breaking the jar, we tried using the mist, we tried summoning it, we tried everything we could think of yet nothing worked. We were sat in complete silence for about an hour thinking of new ways to open the Jar when Alyssa stomach rumbled making us both jump.

Clearly trying not to laugh she stood up and made her way to the kitchen, I turned my head on the couch to look at her, the living room and kitchen were joined, behind me there were four doors, three I think we're bedroom and the other probably a bathroom.

'The Titan said you'd know how to open it, in time, do you know what he meant?' I asked slightly interested.

'Nope, not a clue, I've only ever seen the Jar once before and I gave it to Hestia.' She replied pouring noodles into a pan whilst the kettle boiled

'So, how did you know of this place?' I asked casually.

'I used to come here a lot as a kid.' She replied as she ducked down to get a plate, her voice neutral.

'Really? How come?' I didn't see anything special about the place but I guess it had a meaning.

She sifted uncomfortably, she looked up to meet my gaze, her face was blank, she shifted of her foot once more, looked down and answered, 'Um…It's where my Mom met Poseidon.'

I nodded but remained silent, I wondered why Father was attracted to the mortal women, I never knew her name, yet in the past I never really cared to find much out. I took one more glance around and nearly jumped out of my skin when the phone rang, I didn't even notice there was one.

Alyssa went to answer it with a confused expression on her face, she clearly didn't know who would be calling or why, she picked it up slowly and answered, 'Hello?'

Whoever answered took a while took answer, but then Alyssa asked in disbelief, 'How did you know I was even here?'

This time the reply was short either that or Alyssa butted in, wouldn't surprise me. 'Yeah, can you iris message me instead, Phones attract the monsters.' And she hung up.

She looked at me, I raised an eyebrow, silently asking who it was, but I got my answer when a women and a man appeared in the mist from the kettle, and Alyssa broke the silence.

'Mom, Paul.' She smiled but I noticed it was forced.

'Alyssa! Why are you and Montauk?' Alyssa's mom asked but noticing me sitting on the couch she narrowed her eyes slightly and added, 'and who is that?'

'We on a quest and needed to get away from an angry Titan and also get some freaking sleep and this was the only place I could think off, Oh, and Mom, this is my Half-brother Triton.'

She nodded, gave me a small smile, I merely nodded not wishing to be totally rude but this was slightly awkward.

The man spoke up, 'Don't swear Lis.'

She nodded and with a side glance at me said, 'I'll be back soon, but I got to go.'

They both gave her a warm smile and she ran her hand though the mist and went back to making her noodles.

It got a little tense and I couldn't think of anything else to say other than, 'How did she know we were here?'

'Landlord saw us enter, he called her to tell her.' She said quietly, still slightly uncomfortable.

'How did your Mom meet Father?' I asked curious, she looked up surprised but obviously brushed it off as she grabbed her noodles, which for some reason where blue, and came to sit back on the sofa next to me, she crossed her legs and dived into the story.

When she'd finished I was surprised that her mother, Sally, could see though the mist, it became very rare for people to do that after the 1800's, people who could see threw it often got hung or burn as witches, it's quite sad actually. The way Alyssa spoke of her mom it was clear she adored and idolized her.

'And the man?' I asked wondering who he could be.

I smirked when she glared at me for nicking some of her noodles but she rolled her eyes and answered anyway, 'He called Paul, and he's my step-dad, and English teacher, so schools pretty awkward.' She said amused, I smiled slightly.

'So is your mom nice?'

'Yes, well it depends, she's nice but only if she likes you, if she doesn't, well to put it short, run and hide.' She replied causally. I was slightly confused but still nodded.

'Quick question, what is with the blue noodles?'

'Aha, well my first step dad was an arse, mom married him because his stench of BO, bear and smoke masked my blood so monsters wouldn't come after me, and one day he said to her there was no such thing as blue food and ever since then my mom when out of her way to make everything blue, blue cake, blue candy, blue food, anything that can get turned blue she did it.'

I gave a small laugh at that.

'So then, what's your mom like?' She asked, the question threw me a little, she'd already meet my mother.

She seemed to get my train of thought because she continued, 'I mean she hates me so we don't exactly talk, what's she like to you?' Her voice was soft considering it was my mother we were talking about, giving me the idea the hate relationship between My Mother and Alyssa was one-sided.

I told her the basics, she was a good mother, kind but slightly strict, she loved me and we always got on, she cared and I could tell her anything. Alyssa smiled though my description, clearly ok with hearing that there was a nice side to my mother.

'So, if we're doing this weird bonding thing, _what's your favourite colour?_' Her eyes glittered in amusement, I laughed but answered anyway.

'Sea Green. Yours?'


	14. Chapter 14

**-Triton P.O.V-**

**'So, if we're doing this weird bonding thing, _what's your favourite colour?_' Her eyes glittered in amusement, I laughed but answered anyway.**

**'Sea Green. Yours?'**

_-Alyssa P.O.V-_

My hip hurt, the Titan defiantly bruised it, slightly annoyed I laid on the sofa observing the Jar and thinking of the things me and Triton had spoken about, it was slightly tense at first but then it got easier as we got to know each other better, it was both amusing and nice.

We talked and laughed for a while, at first it was just random things, favourite colours, music, food, just silly things and then he told me in more detail about Atlantis and what the other sea Gods where like.

I told him what it's like to live at Camp Half Blood half-year around, and my time at Camp Jupiter and a couple of my quest. It was nice to actually have a conversation with Triton that didn't involve yelling or arguing, I actually felt comfortable around him now I knew most things.

With Him currently iris messaging dad in the bathroom telling him we'd found the Key but it was in the Jar and asking what we should do next, I sat up and pulled it onto my lap. The Jar was like I remembered, pale but had inscriptions among the outside in Greek, naming what horrors used to be inside before Pandora opened it. I could feel Hope flutter from inside it, it felt like it was vibrating every time I held it, I'd asked earlier if Triton had the same feeling but he looked at me funny and said no.

I sat in silence for a few minutes before Triton came back in, I didn't bother looking round so he cleared his throat to get my attention, 'Father says he doesn't want the Jar down in Atlantis as it's possible that Oceanus has inside spies, it logical I guess, how else would they know their way around the castle, and the fact we haven't found the actual thief just who's using them. So having Pandora's Jar down in the Ocean may just make matters worse should it be found.'

I nodded, he came and sat on the sofa again, 'So what do we do now? Any Human, Demigod or Merperson can open this thing, and why would the Titans want to put it in the jar away? And how?'

He gave me an unreadable expression, 'I guess we try and find out how to get the key out, Iapetus-'

'Bob.' I cut in sharply.

'_Fine_, Bob said you'd know how too in time, but we don't exactly have a lot of time.' I nodded in agreement, 'But as for why they'd put it in there, well most likely for safe keeping because Epimetheus and Zeus are supposedly the only _people_ that can open it without letting anything out, Epimetheus because it was created for his wife therefore he's part owner, that is how he put it in there. And Zeus because he created it.'

I sighed and ran my hands threw my hair. I guess it made sense but neither of them were likely to help us anytime soon.

'You said you've had the Jar before' He asked turning to face me, I looked him in the eyes, I could tell he was more curious than he lead on.

'Yes, once.' My voice gave away that the story wasn't appealing to me given it was during the Titan War and he gave me a look of sympathy.

He placed a comforting hand on my leg, and asked, 'When? What happened?'

'I got given it during the Titan War by Prometheus, saying if I wanted to give up fighting and stop any more of my friends dying, open it and join Kronos and his army, I took it on to Olympus so I wouldn't be tempted and so I would have to look at it every time it kept appearing near me.'

'So it was on Olympus?' he asked carefully.

I shifted in my seat uncomfortably, it was my fault my friends were dead, in both wars, quietly I answered, 'When I saw Lady Hestia in the throne room I got an idea and give her it, she put it in her hearth.'

'Well maybe she could tell us or at least give us a vague idea on how to get the key out without letting Hope out.' he suggested.

'The quest is secret, even if we don't tell her it is one, it would become slightly obvious from the questions we'd have to ask.' I pointed out.

But to my surprise he shook his head, 'Poseidon and Lady Hestia are pretty close, he trusts her, she would not betray Father should she find out the situation.'

I was still pondering that thought when I noticed Triton had stood up and was making his way towards the door, I quickly got up and followed. He opened the door and we walked onto the beach.

Considering I'd taken my shoes off in the cabin the sand was _nicely_ getting between my toes and it was quite windy, I didn't have my jacket but I didn't turn back to get it as I wasn't entirely sure where I threw it when we walked in.

We stopped in the middle of the beach, equal distance from the sea to the cabin, Triton turned to me, his face was slightly soft in the dark. 'Pray for Lady Hestia to come.'

I nodded and shut my eyes, I took a deep breath and silently prayed, a few seconds later I felt the warm light and heat of the hearth hit my body. The light was super bright even threw my eyelids, soon most of the light died down so I figured it was safe to open my eyes again.

I saw that there was a small fire, the burning orange embers made more light than a normal fire would and next to it was Lady Hestia. Like most of the past times we'd met she looked like an eight year old, her mousy-brown hair blew with the wind and her scarf that's usually wrapped around her hair had fallen from the force and her Red warm fiery eyes looked welcoming.

She smiled at us before speaking, 'Please, Sit Down.'

We sat next to one another but on opposite side to the Goddes, Triton was closer to the fire than I was, the wind still hit me but I still got some of the warmth.

'So, Children of the Sea, What can I do for you?' She asked in a serious yet kind voice, whilst prodding her hearth.

'Well Lady Hestia, we were wondering if there was a way to open Pandora's Jar without letting Hope out.' Triton said way too politely for me to believe it came out of his mouth.

Hestia glanced at me and spoke, 'Ah, You have the Jar again Alyssa?'

'Yes M'Lady.' I replied neutrally, Hestia was one of my favourite Goddess don't get me wrong but I didn't want to get chummy, She merely nodded and went back to observing her Hearth.

'And why do you come to me?' She asked rising her eyebrow, 'Athena would have been a better option, Goddes of Wisdom, she must know the answer.'

'Well, Lets just say we don't exactly see eye to eye M'Lady.' I replied, trying to sound like I didn't totally despise Athena. I liked her Children don't get me wrong and we got on, but Athena hated me talking to her kids, didn't approve of our friendship merely because I was Poseidon's daughter and she knew my fatal flaw.

She looked at me with a light smile, clearly sensing my tone, she changed the subject slightly, 'Tell me, why do you need to open the Jar?'

It was Triton that answered, 'Epimetheus put something important of fathers inside it, and we need it back.'

I suppose it was a half answer, Hestia eyes lingered on him for a while before glancing back at me, 'And you don't have any ideas?' she asked softly.

'Iapetus said I'd know how to open it in time but I don't know what that means and we don't have a lot of time left.' I told her slightly panicked and annoyed.

It was just like the Labyrinth again, Hera telling me I'd know how to navigate it without giving an actual answer.

She seem to get the gist of what I was thinking and sighed before looking me dead in the eyes.

'Alyssa, you are the first mortal since Pandora to have owned the Jar, though many have held it, it never belonged to them, when you were given it in the Titan war it became yours and you unknowingly developed a bond with it.'

I couldn't make up my mind if this was good news or bad news, if I had a bond with it maybe I could get the Key out. However I really didn't want a bond with the thing that unleashed many different horrors into the world all those years ago that have killed many people and still do to this day.

Strangely as if my surroundings sensed my unsettling thought the wind picked up, blowing the hearth slightly away from me and making me shiver as the cold hit me.

To my left I heard a light zipper and looked to Triton, he'd taken his grey hoodie off and silently handed it to me obviously noticing my movement, he had a long sleeved black shirt on underneath it. I took it and put it on, slightly amused as it was baggy on me, it was warm both from sitting close to the fire and from his body heat, it smelled like the Ocean, his was defiantly stronger than my sent, his was strong for being a God and also having been amplified from being so close to the sea at the moment.

Hestia smiled at the action before continuing, 'Even when you gave the Jar to me it still belonged to you as I am an immortal, you can't open the Jar as even threw ownership Hope will still escape, however you can summon whatever you need out of it, yet I cannot revel how, if Iapetus told you in time then that is when it must happen Child.'

I nodded greatfull for the new information but still slightly annoyed for not getting the full scoop.

'I guess that's why I felt weird whilst holding it.' I wondered aloud.

Hestia smiled again and nodded. 'Like a vibrating or tingling sensation?' she waited for me to nod before explaining, 'That is it calling to you, kind of sending out a signal, you can sense when it near as it can you, part of the bond.'

Suddenly there was a rumble of thunder in the sky but no lightning occurred. Hestia gave us a small smile each before standing, slowly we followed her lead.

'I must go, my brother is calling.' She told us with a light voice.

Reading our expressions she spoke again. 'I will not speak to Zeus or any other God of this…quest. Nor will I made any indication to your Father that I know, unless it is necessary. I swear and Good luck.'

We nodded and smiled in gratitude, then closing my eyes as she teleported out.

_-Triton P.O.V-_

Walking back to the cabin I felt homesick and being this close to the Ocean didn't help, also the fact that there wasn't much to do didn't help my boredom. There was no TV, not that I'd enjoy anything on it as I only watched Olympian channels but at least it would have been something.

'I'm going to change.' I said as we walked through the door, grabbing my bag making a B-line to the bathroom.

I walked to the sink and splashed water on my face, after a few minutes I felt slightly better, I shoved my usual dark blue trackies on, stuffing my shirt and jeans into my bag I made my way back into the cabins main room. Alyssa wasn't in there but I heard shuffling in the last room and the door was shut so I figured she was changing in there.

I sat on a high wooden chair near the kitchen counter, I thought about how much I missed Atlantis, I missed my Mother the most, I missed my daily routine that I always complained about, I missed the water, the smell, the people and everything in the palace or the grounds. I missed my home. I was sad that I had to leave it again.

I felt a warm hand on my arm, I snapped out of my brood and looked at Alyssa she was in her usual PJ shorts and top, I was slightly satisfied she'd put my hoodie on again, she stood in front of me with a concerned expression.

'You okay?' she asked softly.

'Yes.' I replied, but the look on her face told me she wouldn't drop it, as my silence continued she rose an eyebrow. She looked cute when she did that. Sighing I answered in a quieter tone. 'Slightly homesick'

Her concern swapped of sympathy, she ran her hand down my arm and as she got lower she let it fall back to her side, looking at me she nodded, clearly feeling the same, _Wars a bitch_, she never saw her family threw her month long quest and obviously she didn't see them in Tartarus then only having a day with them before being taken to camp and then to come on this quest, I guess seeing them in the iris message re-brought that up, I know mine with Father did. I could tell she was still holding back her emotions even after her outburst. I did the last thing I ever thought I would, but I did it anyway.

I gently took her hands and pulled her so she stood between my legs, normally I'm like 3 ft. taller, give or take, probably give, but I noticed even though I was sat I was still taller, only by about a few centimetres but it was still amusing, I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and embraced her in a hug, she tensed for a fractions of a second clearly surprised but she hugged back, arms around my sides and she put her head on my bear chest, the feeling of her warm breathing on my skin made me tingle, I felt her relax more in my arms.

I knew then, in this moment, I would _never_ let anything else happen to her.


	15. Chapter 15

**-Triton P.O.V-**

**I knew then, in this moment, I would _never_ let anything else happen to her.**

_-Alyssa P.O.V-_

I woke up from the sun coming through a slit in the shutters and hitting me in the face, great, but even if I wanted to move I couldn't because lying next to me, well half under me, was Triton, I was slightly too warm but I'm guessing the too big jumper I had on wasn't helping, or the fact that I had one of Tritons arms weirdly protective around my waist and the other on my arm that was on his chest, and being a God his body heat was quite warmer than a mortals, I would complain about the position we were in and wake him up but I was pretty comfortable so I didn't.

I was glad for the first time in ages that I didn't have a nightmare, it was quite refreshing actually, though I never did when sharing a bed, once when Nico had shadow-travelled to my house because he got into an argument with Hades and he didn't feel comfortable at camp with no friends there we had to share a bed, he could of gone on the sofa if Pauls friend wasn't on it, he'd just broken up with his wife. It wasn't as weird as expected because we were friends so it was obvious nothing would happen and I didn't have a nightmare then, or with Annabeth and Thalia –pre huntress- when they stopped over. Weird right? Guess it's just a comfort thing.

Me and Triton had to share a bed, as I wasn't expecting him to sleep in the one mom and Poseidon shacked up in, also the one next to it had massive moth holes in the mattress so that wouldn't be comfortable plus that room was the coldest and the sofa was too small for him to lie on and I wasn't going on it, so this was the only option.

He shifted in his sleep pulling me up so my head instead of resting on his chest was on his shoulder, his arm letting go of mine and placed it lightly on my side, he shifted once more and my right leg fell in-between both of his, slightly flushed I was glad the sheets were thin or I'd be burning up.

Glancing towards his face I noticed how peaceful he looked whilst sleeping, bits of his hair had fallen out of his pony-tail, his tanned skin seemed darker with the lack of lighting, his eyelashes left small shadows and his lips where slightly parted, he looked pretty good.

Looking back down I noticed his Trident tattoo on his right side, it was small but clear. I moved my hand to his side and traced it with my fingers his skin was soft and I felt a light electricity feeling when we made a new contact, the black tattoo was slightly raised, however only noticeable if you felt it as I was, I laid in silence retracing it a few times.

'Morning.' Triton said in a low amused voice directly in my ear, his breath making contact with my skin, my fingers froze and I forced down a shiver.

I felt my cheeks burn slightly, still looking down I mumbled, 'Morning.'

I heard him chuckle slightly, I rolled my eyes in slight annoyance and lifted my left elbow so it balanced on the mattress and held myself up slightly, this time looking at him I asked, 'Where are we going today?'

His frowned whilst answering, 'Not sure, we can't really go anywhere until we open the Jar, but we can't stay here for much longer than a few hours, or we'll start to attacked monsters.'

I groaned, 'This sucks.'

Triton smirked at me, 'Yup,' he said popping the 'P' he gestured to our position before continuing, 'So you going to move or are we staying like this all day?'

I forced myself not to blush and got up, I walked over to the dresser where I knew I'd have cloths, I always forgot to bring some back every time Mom brought me here, pulling it open I found underwear, navy leggings, and two tops, one was a camp top the other was Pipers red and blacked checked shirt I'd nicked, figuring it was better than nothing I grabbed everything but the camp shirt.

Turning to Triton who was still lying on the bed watching me, 'You can change in hear.' I said neutrally, he nodded and started to get up so I walked to the bathroom.

After a quick wash and teeth brush I changed, the shirt was slightly too small so I rolled the sleeves up and buttoned it half way and instead put a black vest top under it, the legging only just fit, well I hadn't been here in a while, I re-put Tritons hoodie on as it was slightly chilly, put my hair up in a messy ponytail and walked out to find my black converses.

Walking in Triton was eating some ambrosia on the sofa absently staring at nothing, I noticed he had light jeans on instead of dark but he kept his navy hoodie, he also had a white t-shirt that was visible threw his unzipped jumper, not like he could have had the other hoodie, according to me it's mine now but it still smelled of him, no matter how many times I wear it, as a God his sent wouldn't fade, I was weirdly glad, silently I went to the kitchen to find food.

I grabbed a packet of 'Nice' biscuits that didn't look like they'd gone soft, I also wanted something sugary and sat at the counter.

I looked down to open my packet of biscuits once open I began eating them slowly, after a few I looked up again and there it bloody was. Pandora's Jar. Right in front of me. Sighing I picked it up and put it on my lap while I ate figuring it wasn't about to leave me alone.

I was slightly annoyed and was wondering what to do with myself when I heard a bang from outside the door, it was kinder like a shot gun being fired, we both jumped up, staring at the door, Triton made a movement and catching my eye, glancing at each other and nodding I pulled out riptide and he pulled out his sword, he edged to the door with me directly behind him, he slowly moved his hands to the pull the door open when another loud bang occurred and the door burst open with aloud groaning screech and there in the door way stood one of my most difficult defeats staring right at me.

He still looked the same as in the labyrinth and when he was fleeing from the war after Gaia went down. His face weathered and brown looking like he'd had too much sun, slick black hair and his pencil moustache was just as greasy as I remember, his legs were just a beefy as ever and his levis were the same, his three bodies had different coloured shirts on, Blue, Green and Yellow.

_Geryon._

'Well, well, How nice to see you Alyssa.' His voice dripped sarcasm and anger.

'Isn't it just.' I hissed in mock politeness.

He smirked at me and his eyes drifted towards Triton, 'Ah, a God, of course, what else?' He eyes moved back to me with an expression of fake shock, 'You do have them all wrapped around your little finger don't you? Well too bad there saviour is about to die.' He shrugged and stepped forward slightly.

'Not likely.' Growled Triton in anger. I backed slowly and re-grabbed the Jar, I knew what we'd have to do.

'Oh really, and who's going to stop me? The girl knows how to kill me yes. But there is nothing of that use here.' His arms raised to suggest the surroundings, 'I am perfectly safe from both of your puny grasps.'

He turned at started towards me, I knew he could only be killed by an arrow threw his three hearts, so I did the only thing I could think of, I stabbed him in one then grabbing Tritons arm and pulling him with me I did the most heroic thing ever. I ran.

Well it's not like I had much of a choice, Triton who was running next to me quickened so he was in front and pulling me, as fast as he could drag me we ran to the sea. There was a jetty that was sinking into the water, the wood obviously rotted so it was close to collapsing, as we ran towards it I was slightly confused why run to a broken jetty? How would that help, as we approached it we stopped, I was about to ask why here when he suddenly shoved me under it, hand over my mouth and pressing me against the wooden beam, the jar felt to my side but only buried lightly in the dry-ish sand.

I heard in the distance Geryon laughing in amusement, before shouting harshly, 'You can run but you can't hide! _-Original right? ;)-_ But I will find you!'

I heard footsteps and my ADHD was beginning to act up, I started fidgeting, Triton pressed against me harder and hissed in my ear, 'Don't move.' Forcing myself not to shiver I went over a few things.

Well, okay, let start! I had a few problems now, **_One:_** Geryon is big on revenge, I was not going to live this down. **_Two:_** I have ADHD and I'm pressed tightly against a beam, stood still as a stick, not fun. And **_Three:_** I could feel every inch of Tritons body threw the cloths and well let's just say I wasn't much focused on what I should be. _Ugh, Hormones._

'I'm not going anywhere, I promise you that, and I know you're still hear I can smell both your blood!' he screeched smug and irritated in one, 'I'll wait you out.'

Triton locked eye with me and slowly moved his hand from my mouth, 'He dies by an arrow threw three hearts right?' he whispered in my ear, his breath was hot on my skin. Not trusting my voice I nodded.

He growled obviously annoyed. Greyon shouted once more, 'You can come out now and it'll be a slow death to you both, well fade for the God, however if you don't. Aha, once I find you, you'd wish you came out when you had the chance, trust me.' He laughed a dry, humourless laugh, It rang threw my bones leaving a dark creepy feeling.

'We have to tier him, eventually he'll give up, in boredom.' Triton stated, though I could tell it wasn't hole-hearted. Great, I'm going to die.

'Okay,' my voice was small and not at all how I wanted it to sound like.

Triton took another step towards me and bent slightly, silently kissing me softly on the forehead, I closed my eyes at the light touch, his lips were smother than I expected. I was disappointed at the loss of contact. then putting his hands on my face he gently pulled me to look him in the eyes, 'You are not going to die today, okay?' Honestly it sounded more like he was trying to convince himself. Until his said the last two words fiercely, like a vow. 'I promise.'

My breath hitched, I made that promise before and look what had happened. Bianca had died. But looking into his eyes I could tell he meant it way more than when I'd said it.

'Trust me?' He asked

'Yes' I breathed almost instantly, he smiled at me sweetly.

He let me go in a way I would describe as reluctantly. He stepped back and raised his sword, ready to charge, he looked at me as I did the same, he took a breath and looked forward again and then, we charged to our end.

After a while I honestly wondered how long this was going to last, it felt like hours, the same thing over and over again, jab, duck, slash, block, duck, stab. It was tiring for me but I kept going I attacked low, Triton attacked high due to our high and what we could stab easiest. But he just kept regenerating every time we cut him, it did, as Triton said, tire him but he certainly wasn't backing down.

Suddenly, taking me off guard he changed his strategy and just starting ignoring Triton and started attacking me forcing me backwards, growling at me as we went. His left hand grabbed my arm and slamming it against a stone wall, I felt my bones shatter, and it was painful.

Sensing my weaken, he turn and hit Triton with the hilt of his sword, knocking him back slightly, he turned to me and disarmed me, letting go of my shattered arm he grabbed my neck and held my uninjured arm so I couldn't move, I thought about kicking him in the balls but threw all hs long shirts I wasn't sure I could find them.

He grabbed my neck and pulled me forward sharply before smashing my head against the wall, I felt a crack and my vision blurred and tined red. He threw me to the ground roughly and slowly I felt myself wanting to be claimed by the unconsciousness but I couldn't leave Triton. However it was too late, as he shouted my name everything when black.

_-Triton P.O.V-_

She is not dead, she is not dead, _she is not dead_. She can't be, I promised! As Geryon made his way towards me with a cruel smirk I had the urge of wanting to rip him apart for hurting her, anger ran through every inch of my body and burned in my veins.

I was about to attack when a red coloured arrow flew past my ear and hit Geryon in front of me, directly in his three hearts, he screamed an agonising screech and erupted into golden dust. I didn't both to turn and find out who saved us, I ran straight to Alyssa.

I knelt down next to her and felt her neck for a pulse, her skin was still warm and shot shivers in my hand as I felt it but I ignored it to check her breathing, once making sure she was indeed alive I picked her up, bridal style and walked as fast as I could to the water's edge.

Placing her down lightly into the shallow salt ocean water I watched as it began healing her automatically, slower than usual as she wasn't actually doing it, the sea sensed she was hurt and began helping, it would take twice as long and she'd be out for a while but at least she's alive.

I sighed in relief. I heard light feet stop behind me, I turned my head, keeping a hold of Alyssa and saw the last person I expected.

Authors note: Sorry if there's is spelling mistakes my Laptop was updating as I wrote it and kept missing out bit of what I was typing, I went over it and re-typed them but in cased I missed any I apologies in advance, Oh, and you may get another update tomorrow as I'm ill and will have nothing else to do:) Review please, night, love you, hehe ;-)


	16. Chapter 16

**-Triton P.O.V-**

**I sighed in relief. I heard light feet stop behind me, I turned my head, keeping a hold of Alyssa and saw the last person I expected.**

'What are you doing here?' I asked suspiciously.

'Helping, what else?' He replied fingering a hole in his white frock.

I scoffed, 'You never help unless you gain from it.'

'Untrue, I am always helpful.' He replied in fake defence.

'Cut the crap, you know it is.' I hissed.

'Aha, True Triton, True. Well honestly, you humiliated me once into admitting my feelings-'

Sighing in frustration immediately getting what he was hinting at I cut him off, 'I didn't do that on purpose you know it and it was a thousand years ago, let it go.'

He shrugged and mumbled in a rather happy voice, 'Well, I'm just here to return the favour.'

I didn't hear what he said but as I turned to pull Alyssa slight upwards into a more comfortable position, Eros kneeled next to me tutting, this guy made my blood boil, we had a pretty rubbish past.

He hummed slightly, taking in Alyssa appearance, 'So this girl is the Hero of Olympus, _twice._ Nice looking she is, she sacrificed her life and happiness to save the Gods.'

'I know, I was there.' I growled slightly annoyed at just being saved my this lump of red arrows and bows, maybe he should shove one up his ars-.

Eros chuckled slightly cutting of my train of thoughts, 'Yes, I saw. So is that why you like her?' he asked causally.

I turned to face him, 'What?'

His blood red eyes burned brighter and his snowy wings unlatched and re-latched in annoyance.

'You know I'm tired of doing this, ugh, the Di Angelo kid was the worst, admitting he liked The Athena Child, Malcom, I think his name was, I was in my roman form then, ugh and that son of Jupiter, thinking he's gotten everything out of love, I'd curse him if he wasn't dating my sister, Piper.' he absently shook his head, 'oh well, back to the point.' He smirked at me knowingly.

Gritting my teeth I huffed, 'I have no idea what you're talking about.'

He let lose a small harsh chuckle, 'Of course you do Sea God! Aphrodite wouldn't of sent me if you didn't.' He lent forward and ran his knuckles softly down Alyssa cheek, I let lose a small hiss and he pulled away slowly.

'You love her.' He stated matter-of-factly. He's crazy of course I didn't _love_ Alyssa.

'I do not.' I returned in a harsh voice.

'O'really? Why did you comfort her with her nightmares? Aha, twice?' he asked whilst leaning against the wall.

'She needed it.' I replied.

'Yes she did. But that could be just friendship caring, couldn't it?' he asked mockingly, 'And yet why didn't you pull away when she fell on you in the chariot? Maybe you were just comfortable?' he replied sarcastically.

I open my mouth to resort something but he cut me off, 'The small innocent touches you both pass to each other? Just that close eh?' he asked rhetorically in a smug voice. 'The vow to never let her get hurt.' He raised his eyebrow and glanced at Alyssa condition with a sad smile.

'I meant emotionally.' I growled.

'Sure you did.' He replied. 'What was with Epimetheus? Aha, now that was interesting to watch.' Glancing at me he asked with a raised eyebrow, 'Protective much?'

I shook my head, he nodded defiantly, signing he said, 'Let's start from the beginning shall we? Your relationship with this girl started slow, you didn't like her much, you fought, but when you saw her the third time she nearly died, you began to dislike her less, after a while you gained minor respect for her from hearing everything she has done, then next thing was feeling bad about past fights. And soon her loyalty made you realise she wasn't an arrogant demigod, but kind one. You began to care but you buried it, mortals, they die, there was no point for caring.'

I started at him, he basically admitting that he'd been watching us during out whole quest, also how did he even know of all this?

'You saw her fight Nereus, saw she wasn't weak like you assumed, she was strong, attractive, like the Sea. Then you comforted her at night, found out more about her past struggles and your respect grew and jealously faded.'

I nodded absently, taking in all he was saying.

'When fighting Koios and Circe, you didn't want her hurt, you told her to get out, you let yourself care and you didn't rebury it. When she healed you, you were greatfull to have her there.'

I swallowed and my throat felt tight, I glanced down and Alyssa who breathing had evened out more, pulling her closer to me I looked back at Eros who continued.

'You wanted her out of the forge before Koios got her, you felt protective so you both left. Holding her up when walking to the hotel you felt comfort in the fat she hadn't died and that she needed you. The weird feeling you got at the Falls Hotel, Ahaa' he burst out laughing, I gave him a confused look, soon he sobered up and continued, 'Aha, annoyed that the deskman gave you cheek, oh, honey no, its just green little monster called jealously, she was giving someone else her attention.'

I shook my head, no, I wasn't jealous that I didn't have Alyssa attentions,_ I wasn't_.

He nodded and carried on, 'You got annoyed when she wouldn't open up to you when she could not sleep and when she did reluctantly, you where sadden by the thought that she didn't think you cared. But you did and you knew it, you said yourself that night she was your friend, you though she was strong, beautiful, caring and determined, you liked her.'

Yes she was my friend, and that is all, I thought rather harshly.

'When she had to sacrifice blood to get into the Cave, you whished you could do both, yours and hers, you didn't want her hurt. You pulled her out of the way of falling rocks and held her, you smiled at the thought of her, her sent,' He said with a light smile, 'You felt angry when Epimetheus paid a lot of attention to her, wanted her, your protective nature grew. And when Empousai tried to get you to kill her you were at war with yourself, if you did that you'd of buried yourself in guilt. But when she helped you, you were greatfull, pleased and satisfied. Then when she admitted that she cared for you, your feelings grew, multiplied, your caring changed to a small crush but you shook it off.'

He gave me a funny looked before asking, 'You don't believe me do you?'

'No' I said instantly, I didn't believe it because I knew couldn't love Alyssa.

Eros sighed, 'When she told you to think of the things you _love_, to get through the Empousai's charmspeak what did you think of?'

I was slightly confused by the question but still answered, 'My home, the ocean, the sea creatures, my parents, my friends and-'

I knew now what he was getting at. I'd thought of Alyssa's sent and personality, by extension, Alyssa herself.

He smiled and nodded, 'So I'll continue now shall I?' Noting my silence as a yes he followed on, 'When you broke free of the charm you ran your hands along her, it felt right, you didn't want to let go. You are Bonded. Every time Epimetheus said Alyssa was his anger burned in you. When you had to insult her to throw him off you felt guilty as you knew it wasn't the truth. You felt bad for hurting her.'

I gulped at looked down at the girl in my arms, I ran my hand down her cheek, she looked in pain and I wanted it to stop.

'When Epimetheus touched her thats when you knew it was a strong crush, though not love yet. Yes you still refused your feelings and you channelled your confused emotions out on him in anger. Iapetus asked you to look after her, he needn't have, you would of anyway. When you left the fight and when to Montauk you felt tense at the place where you father cheated but as you bonded and talked, you began to understand it wasn't her fault, and that's when it hit you. You got to know her better, her life, her personality quirks, her hobbies and habits she opened up just as you did, and you fell for her, she was everything you liked but you still rejected the idea of loving her.'

My breathing quickened as I started to accept the possibility, but I wasn't totally convinced, even if this was the God of affection and desires and sent by Aphrodite, the Goddess of love.

'And when you held her, you knew it once more. You made a vow. She felt right in your arms, her breath and touches make you shiver in pleasure.' His smile was bright but with a twisted edge.

'Lady Hestia even noticed your feelings by the way you looked at her when she was looking in the opposite direction, giving her your hoodie and look of protectiveness. When you woke this morning and she was next to you, you held her, savouring the moment as you knew it couldn't happen again, she made you feel better. When Geryon came you thoughts were all about keeping her safe, when she pulled you out of the cabin you wanted to hide her but as you couldn't and you knew she'd have to fight you got annoyed, then she got worried so you reassured her, you gave her a small kiss on the head, your miniature goodbye should anything happen.' He said in a sickly sweet half mocking, half serious voice.

He knelt down to me again, looked me dead in the eyes and said in a low voice, 'When you touch you feel electricity. Do you know why?''

Looking at him I nodded, oh I knew, I defiantly knew.

He smiled and said in blunt truthful words, 'You. Love. Her'

I knew he was right. I do love her and I buried it because I didn't want or understand why it was happening. Looking at her I knew she was kind, gentle, and caring, but at the same time she was annoying, harsh and unpredictable, it was made her her and I liked it.

She was just what I wanted and all I could never have. She is a mortal, she'll die, also the fact that she'd never like me back. I took a deep breath and reburied the feelings, I knew it was for the best, I understood why I'd fallen, fallen for Alyssa but I knew it could never be, sighing I looked up at Eros.

I hissed, 'You can leave now.'

He shot me a look of disbelief and teleported out.

I watched as the water healed Alyssa, it was nearly done, she'd be awake soon. I glanced to under the jetty, the jar was still in the sand, I'd get it once Alyssa woke.


	17. Chapter 17

**-Triton P.O.V-**

**I watched as the water healed Alyssa, it was nearly done, she'd be awake soon. I glanced to under the jetty, the jar was still in the sand, I'd get it once Alyssa woke.**

_-Alyssa P.O.V-_

Everything was black, I had a light pain in my head but I could feel the water healing me, I felt sick and slightly dizzy, I twitched my fingers I noticed the feel of wet sand was under my hands and I was laying against someone, I smelled he ocean and could hear the waves crashing on the shore.

The blackness was suddenly tinted with small light and that when I realised I had my eyes closed, opening them I immediately squinted I wasn't expecting the sun to be right in my eyeline, the brightness made my head pound.

'Can you sit up?' I heard Triton ask, but threw my banging headache it sounded far away, like an echo.

'I think so,' My voice came out slightly chocked and dry.

Groaning slightly I pushed myself off Tritons lap and kneeled on the ground regaining my bearing. I re-closed my eyes running my hands threw my hair and holding the side of my head trying to control my breathing.

When I next opened my eyes Triton had already stood and was looking down at me slightly concerned, I noticed he had my blood smeared on his pants and jumper, taking one more deep breath I pulled myself up but losing balance half way and he caught me by my elbows and held me up.

'You okay?' I asked generally worried.

He gave me a look of disbelief, 'You just got knocked unconscious and you asking if I'm alright?'

I gave a shy-ish smile getting his point, I looked around wondering where Geryon was.

'What happened?' I asked curiously.

'Geryon slammed you against the brick wall and knocked you out and cutting you up pretty badly, then Eros cam-'

I cut him off, 'Eros? Why?'

I hated that guy for what his roman counterpart '_Cupid_' did to Nico, he wasn't ready to admit he liked Malcom and I only knew because I noticed how Nico acted around him but I knew he wasn't ready to talk about it so I didn't mention it, I hadn't told him I'd known until the end of the war, that's when he told me about his encounter with the God, I didn't judge him or abandon him as he thought I would, he was my friend.

Triton let go of my arms and I swayed but stayed stood up, he looked away slightly before answering, 'He owed me a favour and saw what was happening so his shot him.'

I nodded, I guess it made sense, looking around once more I panicked, 'Where the Jar?!'

Triton nodded to under the jetty, seeing it I attempted to move forward but when I took a step forward I nearly fell again,Triton had grabbed my waist just in time.

'Sit. I'll get it.' he said abruptly, forcing me to sit on the wet sand again before he half jogged over to get Pandora's Jar. I was silently thanking the Gods it hadn't disappeared and that nothing had happened to him.

Whilst waiting for him to come back I absently drew in the sand with my fingers, it was just random words in Greek, I noticed he'd made his way back but I continued writing, it was like I couldn't stop, the writing became less neat in the sand and more jagged and rushed like whatever was making me feel the need to do this wanted it done quickly, I felt the need to continue leave me and finally I could stop, slightly confused at what just happened I looked up to ask Triton when I noticed he'd raised an eyebrow at me in confusion, noticing the Jar tucked under his arm I held my hands up like a child wanting a teddy, I had a sudden urge to hold the Jar, as though my life depended on it.

Once it was in my hand I felt Hope flutter more violently than last time and the Jar vibrated stronger than ever before I felt the Key inside pull toward the sea and I dropped it in surprise, it landed right in the centre of the sentence I'd written. I felt a familiar pull in the pit of my stomach, not from the sea, but from the Jar, as though the bond had strengthened, absently like I had no control I stood up, with no trouble, and held my right had directly over the lid.

I knew then how to get the key out, it came to me like a natural instinct. Combining the two language I hiss each word alternately Greek and Latin, I said it as a summon, I commanded as owner for it to release what I wanted.

A bright blue green blazing light covered the Jar, a cracking noise accrued and I wondered if I'd broken it or done something wrong but subconsciously I knew I hadn't, I was right in doing what I did.

When the light died down Pandora's Jar was on its side half buried again in sand, but next to it was a diamond shape of blue light that rippled with the wind and inside was a light green glowing key shape floating right in the centre, it was neither solid, mist nor liquid it was just simple as it looked.

I heard Triton let out a breath he'd been obviously holding, he bent down and picked up the vivid jewel looking key observing it he had a look of relief in his eyes and from that look on his face along with his smile I felt some of the weight on my shoulder lift.

'I can get rid of the Jar and then we can return that to dad,' I said breaking the silence, he looked up a nodded.

Then confusion crossed his face again, he looked cute like that, 'How are you going to get rid of it?'

'We'll have to get the chariot to take us to camp and I'll ask Mr.D to put it in the attic.' I said.

'And then we'll head back to Atlantis from there.' He stated as I nodded.

I turned and fetched a Drachma out of my pocket and was about to through it onto the ground and summon the chariot before Triton spoke.

'Alyssa.'

I turned back to looked at him, I couldn't read his facial expression, there was too much emotion to signify just one.

'Yeah?' I said.

He walked up to me rather slowly standing in front of me, he was so handsome, he then hesitated before pulling me into a hug, my breathing quicken again at the contact but I instantly hugged back.

'Thank you,' He breathed low in my ear, making me shiver, 'Thank you for getting it out.'

I felt a dam break inside me and many different emotions broke through it, many I didn't want to consider as I knew what they were, I buried my face in his neck, hiding my blush and at the action he pulled me tighter.

'No problem,' I whispered, he ran his hand down my back like he'd done in the cave, making me tingle once more before pulling away, I smiled at him before turning to face the sand and throwing the golden coin.

The cab pulled up a few seconds later, sighing I pulled the door open and we got inside. I swear it gets hotter every time I get in here, but unlike the temperature the creepiness was just about the same.

'Welcome back Children.' Tempest greeted, to my side I hear Triton huff at the Child comment, well he was defiantly acting like one I though amused.

'Where to next dearies?' Anger yelled, nearly deafening me.

'Camp Half-Blood.' I replied shortly.

'_Please._' Wasp suggested.

'Please.' I said threw gritted teeth.

Next to me I heard Triton chuckle so I elbowed him to shut him up, I heard him grunted and mutter 'Ow'

'I didn't hit you that hard.' I defended.

'Did.' He returned.

'Didn't.' I huffed and moved further away, however he pulled me back as soon as we set off.

The ride was just as dangerous as last time, though the near death experiences happened less we still jolted around violently. If this was a normal cab I'd sew.

Once we'd paid and walked into camp it was officially weird, It had been what, four/five days? And the camp was as good as new, even the cabins that hadn't been destroyed had been improved. It was pretty good work for just a small group of campers, I could see from standing on the hill the Big House had been made bigger as was the camp fire and the battle arena had new sections, the climbing wall was higher and had more gadgets. I saw all the campers, from both camps and hunters, training and Mrs O'Leary was chasing Blackjack in the field, I guess he stole her favourite ball again, he hates it, he once told me his mission in life was to pop it, but if a hellhound couldn't burst it he certainly couldn't.

Walking through camp with a God, holding Pandora's jar, Triton pocket glowing slightly from the key, and covered in blood probably isn't the best way to greet the rest of the camp as half years had all returned.

I saw the crowd around us split and Annabeth came running toward me with Nico and Thalia close behind her, with all three basically tackling me into a hug at once I stumbled slightly as Triton just stood awkwardly watching us.

'Where in the name of my father have you been Liss!' Thalia half-yelled at me after they'd let go.

'Look it's a long story and I promise to talk to you later.' I said wanting to get to the Big house, the crowd kept growing and it was off putting have people stare at you in awe.

'Are you sure you're alright.' Annabeth ask frantically looking at my blood stained pants, hair and face.

'I'm fine. Really.' I said shrugging off her concern, she looked awful, like she hadn't slept in days.

Triton cleared his throat in an impatient manor, I was about to get annoyed at him but when turn to vent I saw the homesickness in his eyes. The other finally noticed he was there and the three bowed, the other campers noticing who he was did the same.

'Is Mr.D in the big house?' I asked

It was Nico who replied smirking, 'Yeah I was just there, he's in a pretty good mood, I know it your speciality but please don't annoy him too much,'

'Shut up Di Angelo,' I huffed playfully.

I smiled at all three of them before turning to Triton who was slightly glaring at Nico and indicated for him to walk, he turned and walked slightly in front of me. Once at the steps of the Big House I rolled my eyes at the scene, given everything that has happened they were still playing freaking cards on the porch.

'Well look who has returned.' Mr.D grumped while putting down a card.

'Alyssa, my girl,' Chiron started then noticing Triton he added, 'Ah, and Lord Triton, what can we do for you?'

Triton smiled politely too him and nodded then turned to look at me obviously I had to explain.

I rolled my eyes at him and he shot me a small smirk before I spoke, 'We need Mr.D to put Pandora's Jar in the attic.'

He scoffed from the game he was playing, 'And why would I do that Elisha?'

I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes again, all these years and he still can't get my name right. 'Because I can't, it will just follow me an-'

'I'll do it if you be quite Ashley.' This time I did roll my eyes but when he looked up I merely nodded.

Triton turned to me an announced, 'We need to iris message Father.'

'Tyson fixed the fountain in your cabin Alyssa, you can use that.' Chiron said to me kindly.

I nodded and smiled, I turned to make my way to the cabin Triton behind me.

_-Triton P.O.V-_

We walked up to a medium sized cabin, the third one along, it was low and long with windows facing the sea, with underwater plants and coral on the window sill, the outer walls where a rough grey and had pieces of shells and coral it reminded me of the ocean floor, it was actually quite nice.

Inside the wall gave off abalone glow and there where bronze hippocampi hanging from the ceiling I noticed there were six beds, four had no occupants, on one I notice sweet wrappers and an empty peanut butter tub, obviously Tyson's bunk, the once across from it had messed up sheets and a pair of jeans thrown on them, also with sweet wrappers on, clearly Alyssa's.

In the middle of the room was a fountain made from grey sea rock, it had a fish that spouts water and coral decoration and the bottom was filled with loads of golden drachmas, Alyssa walked up to the fountain and fished out a drachmas and threw it to me.

Using the mist from the fountain I threw the coin threw it and contacted Father.

His figure appeared in the mist, he was sat on his throne with my Mother next to him,

'Triton, Alyssa, what has happened?' my father asked concerned, well, maybe we should of changed first.

'Geryon attacked but we're fine. We're gotten the Key from the Jar and we are at Camp Half-Blood.' I told me matter-of-factly.

He was looking at Alyssa worriedly, obviously we were both covered in her blood as mine wasn't red and there was a lot of it, from her head and arm, she suddenly found the ceiling decorations seriously interesting.

'You escaped? You haven't let hope out have you?' My mother asked me relieved and worried.

'Yes, And Hestia knows, she told us that Alyssa could summon the key out as she is the first mortal owner of the jar since Pandora.' I replied quickly, at the mention of her owning the Jar Alyssa pulled a face, I would have laughed but given the circumstances I didn't.

My father nodded looking at me, this obviously making sense to him, however my mother was looking at Alyssa in shock and she was still entertaining herself with the hippocampi figures.

'You're at camp?' My father asked?

'Yes.' I replied, he started nodding again.

'Stay there for the night, you both look tired, come back in the morning.' My father told us, I was slightly annoyed and sad that I wasn't going home tonight but I forced myself to nod.

'You have both done well my children, I shall she you both soon.' And on that note he ran his hand threw the mist and disconnected to call.

I glanced at the coral clock hanging above the door, only 2'oclock, Alyssa threw me my bag and pointed to the bedroom.

'You can change first.' I nodded and walked to change, I suppose it was good I was going home tomorrow, I only had one set of cloths left, pulling on some fresh jeans and a new shirt, I figured my hoodie was screw, covered in Alyssa blood.

I walked out and sat on a small deck chair by the fountain and she walked in to change. She only actually had blood on her pants, it was in her hair and face but she'd clearly rinsed it out in the fountain while I was changing. Well I'm glad one of my hoodies wasn't ruined but I had a feeling I wasn't getting that one back.

She came out in light-ripped-jean shorts and a black top with _my_ grey hoodie on, I smiled, she looked good.

She glanced around the cabin before speaking, 'What to go to the arena?'

I laughed slightly, 'Sure.' That was going to be fun.


	18. Chapter 18

**-Tritons P.O.V-**

**She glanced around the cabin before speaking, 'What to go to the arena?'**

**I laughed slightly, 'Sure.' That was going to be fun.**

_-Alyssa P.O.V-_

So suggesting going to the arena was stupid, sure he didn't beat me all the time but still it bugged me that he did sometimes.

And I was glad that no one was here to see me lose, The Apollo and Hermes Cabins and the Minor Goddess cabins were at archery, The Minor Gods, Hunters and Aphrodite's cabins were doing Greek Myth research or something, the forge was obviously in uses by Leo's Cabin and the rest where having a mini unofficially game of capture the flag in the forests.

At the moment Triton had the upper hand he was on attack and I was on defence, he jabbed at me and I blocked it, he did it again too quickly for me to block so I jumped back, I jabbed and he easily defected, then grabbing the side of my sword he jolted me backwards and I hit a hard surface behind me I went to move forward and he took me off guard by shooting towards me using his godly speed and pinned me against the rock making me drop my sword in surprise.

I raised an eyebrow and hissed between breaths, 'Cheat much.'

He smirked at me, 'The quest is over, I'm aloud to cheat now.'

I was also wishing no one came by the arena and saw us now mainly because of how bloody sexual this looked, Triton topless and sweating pinning me up pretty hard against a rock, me also sweating slightly with my hair all over my face making it look like messed up sex hair my jumper thrown randomly because it was too hot and both of us breathing pretty heavy, but of course my luck is balls

Chiron, Mr D and Daughter of Aphrodite, Cassie, were walking towards us, she was just like Drew wanting to get with every lad at camp, she glared at me when she noticed our position.

Triton noticing them too took a step back from me and I moved from my rock and we turned to look at them.

'Having fun training then?' Mr. D asked mockingly whilst smirking directly at me. _Just my luck._

'What do you want?' I asked as politely as I could force myself too, so not very polite.

He gave an amused chuckle as Chiron spoke, 'Well Alyssa if you must know, Mr. D is on his way to the strawberry fields. However Cassie wanted to meet Triton as so she says, she has never met a Sea God before and I was merely checking if you were staying at camp tonight.'

I nodded sharply, Mr. D gave me another amused smirk before walking towards the strawberry fields, with my luck again was right next to the arena, Chiron took my nod as a yes and turned around to walk to go see archery probably but not before giving me a knowing look and Cassie stayed behind.

'So what's it like under the Ocean, Lord Triton?' Cassie asked shoving me out the way to stand in front of Triton, slightly annoying me a little.

Before he could even open his mouth to answer another question bubbled to her lips, 'Do you come on land often or is it just this once?'

'Not often.' In a forced polite voice was the only reply she got.

'You should come to camp more, it could get more..._interesting _if you did.' With a side glance to me and a smirk that I didn't miss she turned back to him, face full of innocence. I wanted to hit her.

He raised his eyebrow in a _Oh Really_ fashion, and she continued, 'Yes all the other guys around here don't know how to have any fun,' she said whilst twirling her hair with her fingers, 'And you're a God so obviously you'd know how to have fun.'

She flipped her hair over her shoulders in a flirty way, _I am not jealous, I do not have a crush on him, I am not jealous!_ I was hissing in my mind but I knew I was just lying to myself, I heard Mr. D chuckling loudly from the fields, with Chiron stood next to him with a slight grin, I though he was going to archery, guess not, I turned and shot them both a glare they merely shrugged and carried on watching us in slight boredom and amusement, turning back, Cassie was full on flirting with Triton.

He glanced at me but I was too busy glaring Cassie to take note. He turned back to Cassie, 'Cassie right?' She nodded whilst batting her eyelashes at him, I was ready to flood her cabin with her in it. 'I'm busy at the moment so could you just…'

She was obviously down beat from that but kept up a good appearance, 'Sure, I'll see you at the camp fire tonight? I'll save you a seat?' and before he could answer she bounced off but if my glare could kill she be thrice dead and thrown in the fields of punishment by now.

'You want to go again?' Triton asked breaking my annoyance, looking at him I saw amusement and confirmation in his eyes, Gods shoot me.

I nodded not trusting my voice, we faced each other getting ready to attack, he came at me first, I blocked it pretty easy, he jabbed high so I ducked, backing him up slightly I jabbed which he dodged and went behind me, turning I ducked once more as he jabbed, going for a hit at the same time our sword met in the middle, eyeing each other before backing away, he jabbed again once more, cutting my shirt by my stomach, I ignored it and gabbed at him to the left taking him off guard as I normally go from the right, then he gained the upper hand once more and almost knocked my sword from my hand, getting annoyed I knocked him down with a mini hurricane, disarming him as he fell and I pinned him on the ground.

'Cheat much?' he said mimicking my words with a slight smile

'The quest is over, I'm aloud to fully cheat now.' I replied slightly mimicking his.

He laughed and gently pushed me off him as he re-stood.

'I'm bored now,' I announced

'You're just tired of losing,' Triton taunted.

Ignoring him I grabbed his_-my_ hoodie and we made our way back to Cabin Three

'So Cassie huh? What's her deal?' he asked in interest.

'Her deal is to get with every guy that comes here.' I replied, my annoyance showing.

'Ouch, that's cold,' He said in an amused tone.

Walking through the door I turned to face him, he looked curious but not actually interested in her which made me less _jealous_, 'Well it's true ask anybody.' I said neutrally.

Raising an eyebrow he asked, 'Seriously? There had got to be hundreds of guys here'

'And any of them over 15 is hers apparently.' I said repulsed.

'How old is she?' He asked causally.

'16, why?' I asked curious, Yes I was jealous, not that I'd ever admit it.

'Just wondered, so why do you not like her?' He said interested.

'What I never said I didn't like her,' I replied, not that I did like her anyway.

'Well while Little Miss I'm Aphrodite's Child, was impressing me on not taking a hint you certainly know how to give a scary death glare.' He said curious.

I raised my eyebrow, 'Oh you mean like you did with Nico?' I asked sweetly.

I saw his face freeze slightly, then he chuckled and went to wash and not giving me an answer so with that I went to change.

_-Tritons P.O.V-_

I just wanted to know if she liked me more than a friend but clearly she's not talking and it's not like I could just come out and ask her. inwardly growling I though _Ugh_,_ this is so annoying._

I had a small wash whilst Alyssa changed when I was done I went and sat on one of the bunks, she came out in darker shorts and a purple shirt my jumper thrown over her arm and her hair in a messy bun, she moved and sat next to me on the bunk I picked.

'What time is it?' she asked.

Glancing around the door way too look at the clock I replied, 'Around half 3 ish,' she groaned and fell back on the bed.

While looking at her all I could think was that she was beautiful, her hair was black a night looking smooth and shiny and her lips had a slight red/pink tint to them they looked soft, she had long eyelashes that complimented the ever change green eyes, she had a good figure too, she was slim but not skinny and she had long legs, she'd thrown on cloths and just put her hair up, she put in no effort and she was still gorgeous, I wanted so badly to kiss her but I knew I couldn't.

'Well what can we do for an hour and a half?' she asked the boredom obvious in her voice

I fell back on the bed too, 'sleep?' I suggested closing my eyes, I was pretty tired.

'You're so boring,' she muttered turning over onto her stomach.

I opened my eyes and lent on my elbows while saying defensively, 'I am not boring,' she giggled slightly and I knew then she was just trying to get me to answer.

I rolled my eyes at her and she gave me an innocent smile that I found cute, before putting her head on the pillow.

I glanced around the room once more for something to do but there was nothing, turning to Alyssa again I noticed her shirt had ridden up slightly on her back and that she had a small scar on the lower of right just above her shots band, it was like a squished _U_ shape, I wondered how she got it.

'How did you get the scar on your back?' I asked curiously.

'Huh?' she asked half asleep.

'The scar on you back?' I asked softly.

She opened her eyes and hesitated before speaking, 'I got it in Tartarus, from the Goddess of Night.'

'She attacked you?' I asked slightly irritated

'Yes,' She answered, I moved my hand to touch it but though better of it glancing at Alyssa for permission in which she merely nodded and closed her eyes again.

I slowly and lightly ran my fingers across it, her skin was soft and warm, I felt her shiver slightly and I heard her breathing pick up I was slightly satisfied I had this effect on her, I noticed the scar was slightly raised and although it was as soft as the rest of her skin it had a slight shinny texture, I liked the way her skin felt under my fingers.

I noticed she was slowly falling asleep, I moved slightly closer to her, I abandoned tracing scar and starting running light lines along her back soothingly, 'Do you want me to wake you up when it's time for dinner?' I whispered

She hummed in response, I figured it was a yes, I continued running along her back and she moved closer to me so that she was right next to me. I noticed she still looked uncomfortable so I stopped drawing on her skin and I saw her gave me a closed eyed frown, carefully I lifted her and wrapped my left arm around her waist and pulled her upwards so her head was on my chest again, she shifted to get more comfortable and ended up half on top of me once more, not that it bothered me, keeping my left arm around her I ran my right along her back again and she snuggled closer to me and I watched her slowly drifted off to sleep.

Authors note: Hey,Hey, I was at my dad's again today and I was so bored I wrote 2 chapters so have fun reading, Cya, Please review:3


	19. Chapter 19

Authors note: Sorry for the false upload, I'd rewritten it and uploaded the wrong one so I deleted it and swapped, aha, enjoy.

**-Triton P.O.V-**

**I noticed she was slowly falling asleep, I moved slightly closer to her, I abandoned tracing scar and starting running light lines along her back soothingly, 'Do you want me to wake you up when it's time for dinner?' I whispered**

**She hummed in response, I figured it was a yes, I continued running along her back and she moved closer to me so that she was right next to me. I noticed she still looked uncomfortable so I stopped drawing on her skin and I saw her gave me a closed eyed frown, carefully I lifted her and wrapped my left arm around her waist and pulled her upwards so her head was on my chest again, she shifted to get more comfortable and ended up half on top of me once more, not that it bothered me, keeping my left arm around her I ran my right along her back again and she snuggled closer to me and I watched her slowly drifted off to sleep.**

Everything was black and I felt someone shaking me awake but I didn't remember closing my eyes, I must have fallen asleep, upon opening them I saw it was Alyssa.

'The horn just went for Dinner,' She said only half awake, I nodded and gently rolled her off me and got up off the bed to throw on a shirt, turning around I looked at Alyssa, who was still lying on the bed with her eyes half closed.

I walked over to her and nudged her, 'Aren't you hungry,' I asked.

'Yes but I'd rather sleep.' She replied in a dreary voice.

'Now who the boring one,' I teased trying to get her up but she wouldn't budge, she was so stubborn.

She huffed and tried to turn around trying to ignore me but her legs got caught in the ball of quilt.

I grabbed her hand gently and pulled her up in a sitting position and she finally opened her eyes, 'Come on, food.' I said slightly amused.

She grunted and slowly stood up yawning, laughing quietly I let go of her hands and threw her my hoodie that was hanging on Tyson's bed stand, I watched as she pulled it on and slumped against the bed post in tiredness, holding back a laugh at the sight of her re-closing her eyes I walk over to her and took one of her hands pulling her along, making our way to the dining pavilion I noticed her hands were soft and I was hit with a want to hold her in my arms again and not let go but I figured if we didn't go to dinner people would come looking for us.

Walking up to it I saw that the pavilion was framed with Greek columns and had no roof or walls giving a nice view of the sea in the distance, the tables were sorted by Cabins, and had a table cloth with there parents godly symbol on, pretty much everyone was there by the time we'd arrived.

Dinner was quite, the most noise was from the Hermes cabin's table, I noticed people kept glancing at Alyssa in awe and shock she'd obviously noticed too because she fidgeted in discomfort, once she'd appeased the Gods we ate, I only had Ambrosia and half a burger, not really that hungry honestly I just wanted to go home.

Once it had gotten darker we made our way to where the camp fire was with the rest of the camp, according to Alyssa they'd made it bigger, good job too since half of the roman camp were here and the Hunters of Artemis.

When we got there every one split up and started talking loudly with different camps, cabins or hunters, however when the fire lit everyone moved to sit, a couple of campers had to sit on the floor but it wasn't damp so they were fine, I saw Hestia sitting on a stoop she smiled and waved at us.

'Lord Triton,' Cassie said excitedly coming up to us, I heard Thalia and Nico snigger behind me, I glanced at Alyssa who was staring at the floor.

'Cassie.' I said neutrally, _ugh really? _I took a step closer to Alyssa, her presence calmed me down, I needed her.

'I've saved you a seat like I promised.' She said happily bouncing on her feet slightly.

'Thanks. But actually I think I'm good here.' I said both apologetically and annoyed.

She frowned slightly and glanced at the bigger stoop and the group of us, 'But there's no more room a stoop sits three, there four of you.'

Can't she take a hint? Turning I saw Nico and Thalia were already sat, I sat next to the Nico-lad and leaning forward I pulled Alyssa on my lap by her waist and wrapped my arms around her and placing my head on her shoulder while breathing in her sent, I felt her immediately relaxed in my arms and instantly I felt my annoyance fade.

'So I think we've got that covered. Bye Cassie.' Thalia said amused and irritated, The child of Aphrodite gave me a small annoyed smile, shot an angry glare at Alyssa, who gave one back so strongly that Cassie actually flinched and she turned with a huff towards Thalia and merely ignoring Nico and stormed off the whole camp looking at us and her in amusement.

Thalia raised an eye brow at us and Alyssa just rolled her eyes then shifted to get more comfortable and I tightened my arms around her. Half the campers agreed to sing about three different songs, curtsy of the Apollo cabin and then they would pick a few people to began to tell the younger campers about past quests.

I was slightly amused that the Aphrodite cabin, minus one girl with brown hair and brades sat with the blonde hair boy Jason, was giving us dirty looks, at the moment, the oracle, who I hadn't even realised was there until she spoke a few seconds ago, with the help of Annabeth was telling them about a quest Alyssa, Annabeth, Grover, Tyson and Half Nico and Rachel went on in the Labyrinth. I was actually curious about what the quest was like and found myself listening.

I noticed during the story when they spoke of Alyssa fighting Antaeus, who was in fact one of her _-our_- bothers, she got agitated and I felt her grow uncomfortable at the though of doing that plus the awed stares there younger campers were giving her, I removed of my arms from around her waist and place it comfortingly on her leg and began running my fingers across the top of her it where her shorts ended and I felt her slowly calm down and lean back against me more.

_-Alyssa P.O.V-_

I hated it when they told this quest, I always left the camp fire by the time it got to seeing Luke in the coffin harbouring Kronos spirit which I still had nightmares about and I knew that we were just coming up to it, I could see Thalia setting off small sparks with her hands in annoyance and grieve next to Nico, who had his head in his hands obviously bored and starting absently at the Athena cabin, probably thinking of Malcom's passing.

Thalia quietly stood and walked off, only noticed By Me, Triton, Nico, Jason and Mr. D, I realised where we were in the story when Annabeth chocked up and Rachel was forced to take over, I felt myself starting to get irritable and twitchy again as it got closer to the part about Luke in the coffin with golden eyes. Noticing my discomfort Triton stopped drawing on my leg and pulled me closer so my back was flushed up against him and close enough that I could feel his breathing on my skin, removing his hand from my leg he ran it slowly down my arm and placed a light kiss below my ear, his soft lips were slightly damp and warm, it made my inside flutter.

'There nothing you could have done, it's in the past, calm down' he whispered softly in my ear trying to sooth me, I felt myself blush while my breathing hitched, he took hold of my hand and ran his thumb along my knuckles relaxing me and I slowly stopped twitching.

Because Thalia had moved Hazel came and sat with us and Frank stood behind her as she whispered in conversation to Nico, looking up I smiled at him and I got one back I realised I hadn't spoken to him in ages and quite missed his company, I was amused at the fact he looked pretty awkward standing there, it's not that him and Nico didn't like each other, it just they hardly knew the opposite so only got on for Hazels sake.

Once the story was over Chiron announced it was getting late and we should all go back to our cabins before the Harpys came out, not that they bothered me, thanks to Ella they merely ignore me when I'm out after hours. I found out from Hazel that the campers from camp Jupiter just stayed in the Greek version of there parents cabins.

We walked back to the cabin in silence, I noticed one of his arms was still around me and I lent into the touch, but once we got inside I detached myself and sighed walking over to the sofa and collapsing on it whilst putting my head in my hands. I hated it at the camp fire whenever any of my quests came up, and as I'd been on many quests I hated going to it a lot.

Triton came and sat next to me, putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder, as I turned to look at him my head on my knees he ran it down my arm and held my hand.

'How many quests have you been on?' he ask carefully.

'Official and unofficial?' I asked and he nodded, I though for a few seconds before answering in a guarded voice, 'About eleven. Give of take, probably give,'

He raised an eyebrow in disbelief, and I nodded, he opened his mouth to speak when there was a knock at the door. I stood up, letting go of his hand, and went to open it and I was slightly surprised to see Ella standing there.

'Hey Ella, what's up?' I asked, ever since she started dating Tyson she's gotten more talkative and we'd actually gotten close, she'd even given me one of her feathers as a sign of friendship like she had Frank.

'Lis, I miss Tyson,' I nodded at her statement, I missed him too, continuing she asked politely 'Do you know when he be back?'

I felt Triton come and stand behind me and wrap his arms around my waist once more, he was being so touchy today, not that I was complaining, I liked it but I new I'd would have to talk about it with him soon as I couldn't keep letting him confuse my emotions like this, they were already screwed up enough going by how I felt when he was around, forgetting that for the time being I leaning into him and absently ran on of my hands along his arm.

'Yeah I miss him too, But no I don't know when he's next here, sorry,' I answered sadly, she sighed and glanced in the cabin taking it in, her eyes stopped on something I couldn't see, a smiled spread across her face as she turned and looked at me hopefully.

'Can I have his empty pot of peanut butter?' She asked her voice fully of need and giddiness, I wasn't quite expecting that but nodded and let her in, she stretched her red fathered wings out and relaxed them again while walking through the room gaining comfort.

Triton bend down and whispered to me mildly confused, 'Why does she want his empty peanut butter jar?'

'I don't know, maybe she misses him and he likes peanut butter so it reminds her of him, don't ask me.' I replied in a hushed tone.

I felt him hum in agreement on the back of my neck and I knew from the feeling of my blood rushing to my face that I was blushing again.

Ella came back out of the room holding the empty pot in her hands like it was one of her prized precious books and I smiled at how much she respected my brother Tyson, he was my only little brother so I was naturally a protective sister. Before walking out the door she stopped and turned to smile at Triton in respect obviously knowing who he was from Tyson's stories, but obviously still not approaching him as he was someone she didn't personally know, just before she left I pulled away from Triton and she reacted over and gave me a small hug, as soon as she let me go he pulled me back, once she gone Triton spoke up.

'So that the Harpy Ella that Tyson keeps banging on about to Father and all the Cyclopes.' he asked in amusement.

Giggling slightly I answered, 'Yeah, when he's at camp he always with her, I hardly ever see him, but she's good for him' Once I stopped talking I gently pulled myself from his arms and announced, 'I'm going to change.'

As I walked into the other room I could feel Tritons eyes on me, entering the room and changed into some purple pyjama shorts with small weird frills on the hem and a short sleeved lilac vest top, I put Tritons jacket back on and took my hair down as I couldn't sleep with it up, too uncomfortable. I walked out a noticed he'd changed out here, he was sat just in his grey joggers. Just looking at him right now I felt all my emotions stir, it was like an energy, and no matter how hard I tried to defend myself against it, it just wouldn't let me go.

He looked at me and smiled when entered and walked over to stand in front of him.

'So where did you put the key?' I asked causally while zipping up my jumper.

'In the empty flower pot,' he indicated to the only empty one in the window sill, before continuing, 'I could find anywhere else to put and I figured no many people would look in there.' He said whist reaching out and playing with the small frills on the bottom of my shorts, when his fingers brushed against my leg it felt like electricity.

'Has Dionysus put Pandora's jar in the attic yet?' he asked after a moment of silence.

'I assume so as it hasn't appered near me all day.' I said relieved

It went quite again as he continued to play with my shorts, suddenly smirking he looked back up at me he asked, 'I'm never getting that hoodie back am I?'

I giggled slightly and shook my head, 'Nope' I said Popping the 'P'

He rolled his eyes and moved his hands upwards and gently grabbed me by my waist to pull me on his lap again but this time I was facing him, playing along I put my arms around his neck.

'And why is that?' he asked curiously and rising an eyebrow.

'Because I like it so it's mine now.' I replied matter-of-factly and trying not to laugh at the face he was making.

'Rude.' He said jokingly shaking his head.

I laughed out loud and Triton smiled at me, finally when I was finished laughing I noticed he was looking at me funny and I suddenly felt slightly insecure.

'What?' I asked confused.

He gently pulled me closer to him and our lips were inches apart, I could feel his breath and I was forcing myself not to shiver, he ran hand up my back and then tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

'Nothing, it's just…' he started but then trailed off, I pouted when he didn't continue and he gave a small low chuckle that vibrated my whole being.

'It's just what?' I asked curiously whilst scrunching my eyebrows

'It's just you're so beautiful,' he said in a soft truthful voice, I smiled slightly and looked him in the eyes, I noticed his eyes kept flickering to my lips and I subconsciously licked them as I moved forwards a little, he looked up and looked me in the eyes before moving closer and kissing me squarely on the lips.


	20. Chapter 20

Authors note: Your getting three chapters because that what happens when I'm off school ill, bored and home alone:) enjoy:) Please review:P **1ST/3 Today**

**-Alyssa P.O.V-**

**'It's just you're so beautiful,' he said in a soft truthful voice, I smiled slightly and looked him in the eyes, I noticed his eyeline kept flickering to my lips and I subconsciously licked them as I moved forwards a little, he looked up and looked me in the eyes before moving closer and kissing me squarely on the lips.**

_-Third person P.O.V-_

Alyssa felt and explosion of emotions occur inside her the moment there lips met, and Triton didn't think he could ever let her go again as her sent overwelmbed him. As their lips moved in sync he moved his hand to her neck, slightly deeping the kiss as her hands moved to grip his hair pulling him closer, it wasn't a hard kiss but it wasn't soft either, it varied, they were like the sea, rough one minute and gentle the next.

To Triton her soft closed lips tasted like the sea and strawberries and it was highly addictive, the way she felt on him was like electrictity shooting everywhere all over his body leaving him high off her. But to her it was ocean salt and a slight taste of the camp fire wood that made her eyes fuzz over in giddiness and his touch made her burn with new emotions.

Breaking away for air, yet only moving back slightly so that there breath still mingled and brushed the others skin, and Alyssa had to force down a shudder as he dragged his thumb along her botton lip, before moving forward and giving her a light kiss, none moving, just enjoying the feeling of others lips.

Upon pulling away Alyssa whispered, 'Wow.'

Triton smiled before breathing out a low, 'Yeah.'

She removed her arms from his neck and he let out a small half whine-half growl.

She scrunched her eyebrows together again before speaking up, 'So now what?' she was slightly worried this was just a one time thing and her un-restraining her emotions was all for nothing.

He took her hand and pulled it too his mouth running his lips across it before whispering, 'Stand up.' Alyssa raised her eyebrow. 'I want to show you something.'

Getting off his lap and sanding, he stood and went behind her wrapping an arm around her waist and taking her hand with the other and directed them both outside onto the end of wood walk that led to the sea.

'Look at the view.' he said in her ear with a soft voice and resting his head upon her shoulder.

She thought it was beautful, you could see all the constellations clearly in the dark blue to black sky and the moon was bright and shone down onto the lake illuminating the ripples in the water, small aquatic creatures swam giddily at the pair observing the view, it had a small feel of mysteriousness, bewitching and beauty.

'Alyssa?' she shuddered at the way her name rolled off his tongue.

'Yes?' she asked in a quite soft voice.

'Do you want to give us ago?' he asked seriously slightly nuzzling her neck, and Alyssa felt his breathing pick up against her as the words nervously left his lips.

'Yes.' she repeated, though this time filled with a happy certainty.

He ran his lips along her neck and onto her collar bone while her breathing hitches badly and his grip on her tightens slightly, he kisses her skin softly and felt his lips curl into a smile before whispering against her, 'Good, because so do I.'

_Triton P.O.V-_

She let out a light laugh that made me slightly giddy at I realised the fact I'd made her happy enough to laugh like that.

'Come on it's cold.' I said as the wind picked up and pulled her inside.

As Alyssa yawned I glanced at the clock and saw it was nearing quarter to eleven, 'It getting late and we have to take the key to Father in the morning.'

She nodded and walked towards the room and flumped on her bed, chuckling I followed making my way to mine when I felt her hand on my wrist, I turned to look at her and she had a slightly pleading look and she tugged on my arm, confused but obediently I slowly got in beside her.

Wapping my arms around her I asked, 'And why do you want me in your bed instead of mine?'

'I always get nightmares when I sleep alone.' she mumbled against my chest, I nodded understandingly tightening a protective grip on her, 'And your warm.' .

Smiling and got into a more comfortable position and after a few minutes I felt Alyssa breath even out more and I knew she'd fallen asleep, I placed a kiss on her head and closed my eyes and difted off into Morpheus's relm.

_-Break Line-_

I was woken up from the sound of a horn, shifting I opened my eyes, the cabin seemed brighter in the sunlight which slightly hurt my eyes, I glanced down on to Alyssa sleeping figure, the horn hadn't awoken her, the sun hitting lightly on her face making her eyelashes look longer, her kissable lips slightly purched and her skin made paler from the light angle, she looked georgeus, I ran my knuckles down her cheek and she stirred, figuring we'd better get up I gently shuck her arm her and her eyes fluttered open.

'The horn just went.' I said still sleepy

She pouted, 'So freaking early.'

I rolled my eyes at her and got up, I grabed my bag to change in the other room, groaning she got off the bed and walked to her dresser as I closed the door, going into the tiny bathroom I brushed my teeth and had a washed while changing into my dark jeans and a black shirt, I walked out and sat on the sofa.

I saw Alyssa make her way to the bathroom in Dark shorts and a long sleeved blue Tom and Jerry top and hair in a messy pony tail, she threw my jumper on the end of the sofa and gave me a look to not to touch it and walked to the bathroom to wash.

She came out after a few minutes and sat on the sofa next to me, 'What time are we leaving for Atlantis because I'm hungry.'

'I'll iris message Father.' I stood and got one of the Drachmas from the fountain and was about to call when Alyssa stopped me.

'What?' I asked curious.

'Give it to me, I'll use the direct line, it's quicker.' She said honestly

'Direct line?' I asked raising an eyebrow.

'Yeah, Iris is still back up on work from the war,' she flinch at the mention, 'but she's got an cloud nymph assistent and a few months ago she gave me the direct line.' she said like it was common knowledge.

'Okay, go for it.' I said alittle confused.

'_O Fleecy, do me a solid. Show Lord Poseidon.'_ She said in a amused voice.

Well that's just one weird summon. I though it wouldn't work and that she was just having me on but as I opened my mouth to say something my Father appered in the mist.

'Triton, Alyssa.' He answered smoothly.

'Father, what time would you like us back?' I asked as Alyssa sat back on the sofa but still in view of the message.

'At mid day, And I have news, but I can not say over an Iris message.' He repiled with an unreadable expression.

'It's not exactly an _Iris_ message dad.' Alyssa stated from the sofa.

'What do you mean Alyssa?' He asked merely curious and confused.

'We're not using Iris to Iris message you Father.' I told him.

He raised an eyebrow in question as my mother came into view of the call.

'There is no other way to Iris message son.' My mother said in a confused tone.

I turned to Alyssa and gestured for her too explain because I was still a little lost too, and I like the sound of her voice.

She looked directly into the message and explained, 'Iris isn't controling this message her cloud nymph assistant is. It her direct line meaning only we talk and Fleecy, the nymph, or Iris can't hear or watch us, Fleecy just makes the call possible and keeps eavesdroppers out, not that thats likely to happen as very few know the direct line summon anyway.'

My father nodded, 'Isn't that against one of the Laws?'

'Yes.' Alyssa repiled clearly not bother by the fact she's braking an ancient law.

'If it's not well known how do you know of it?' I mother asked civilly.

'I met her when I had no memorise and was on a quest for the Roman camp.'

My mother nodded and looked to my Father who asked. 'You sure it is safe to use?'

'Yes.' She repeated.

He nodded and looked at me, 'We have captured the traitor.'

'How?' I asked slightly surprised.

'We overheard him on an Iris message telling his master that he wasn't suspected in the castle grounds and everything was going to plan. He believed what we told the people about your absences, that Alyssa went back to camp and I asked you too send a message to Olympus. We caught him as tried to walked out the gates to flee as his job was apperently done.'

'Who was it?' I growled.

'The training coach. Marcelus.' My father answered.

'Are you questioning him?' I asked highly annoyed.

'Of course but he's not speaking. But before his silence he accidently let one name slip.' My mother told me in a forced calm voice. 'Geryon.'

I made eye contact with Alyssa, I couldn't tell she was thinking.

'As for who sent him we a unaware.' My father said obviously annoyed as I felt the waves of the sea raise slightly.

'What about Chrysaor?' She blurted out.

My Father rose his eyebrow's at her idea, he was clearly in though, yet at the suggestion my Mother stiffened at the mention of one of my Fathers affairs and I looked at Alyssa slightly confused.

'I mean it makes sense, Geryon his son so he'd do what Chrysaor told him too. The fact that Geryon had been in the labyrinth for the majority of his life it's unlikly he found us at Montauk just by our sents, we were near the sea and Chrysaor knows his way threw every graph of water, he could of guided him. Chrysaor also has a thing with Circe, who has attacked us, Also they both worked for Gaia.'

My mother looked at Alyssa suspiciously, 'How do you know Chrysaor has a _deal_ with Circe.'

Alyssa looked at her blankly and answered but spoke more to Father than my Mother, 'I've been to the sea of monsters, Circe had this thing called _C.C.'s Spa and Resort _where she transforms all males who arrive at the resort into guinea pigs and all female get sold too Chysaor, I found out when Annabeth turn the guinea pigs back to people who then destroyed the island but I heard from Eurytion whilst in the labyrinth that they re-connected.'

We all nodded at her idea, it made sense I guess.

'We'll look more into it when you are back here, my children.' My father stated, nodded at us he then ran his hand threw the mist disconncting it.

I glanced at the clock, we'd been down in Atlantis by twelve, meaning we'd set off at around twenty too, however it was only quarter to ten, turning to Alyssa we made eye contact, after a while she spoke.

'So what do you wanna do?' Alyssa asked clearly bored.

I smirked and she raised and eyebrow at me as I moved to stand in front of her, bending down I put my hands on her waist and placed my lips onto hers, doing what I'd been restarining myself from all morning. She immediently kiss back, it was a soft kiss, emotion pouring into it from both sides, I was slightly overwelmed by the feel of her gentle lips and it drove me crazy.

Pulling back she pouted from the loss of contact, I took her hands and pulled her up into a sanding postion and kissed her softly again for a few seconds before pulling back again and moving to collect the jewel key from the flower pot and putting it in my bag for safe keeping I turned as Alyssa pulled on my jumper.

'Let just go for a walk.' I suggested.


	21. Chapter 21

Authors note: Your getting three chapters because that what happens when I'm off school ill, bored and home alone:) enjoy:) Please review:P **2ND/3 today**

**-Triton P.O.V-**

**Pulling back she pouted from the loss of contact, I took her hands and pulled her up into a sanding postion and kissed her softly again for a few seconds before pulling back again and moving to collect the jewel key from the flower pot and putting it in my bag for safe keeping I turned as Alyssa pulled on my jumper.**

**'Let just go for a walk.' I suggested.**

-_Alyssa P.O.V-_

'But I'm hungry,' I whined like a four year old.

'We can eat first.' He answered shrugging and walking over to play with the strings of his-_My_ hoodie.

'Good.' I grumped, he chuckled and took my hand pulling me towards the dining pavilion.

I had a bowl of blue forstys covered in sugar and blue _cherry_ coke, just to be awkward. There was only a few people from the Hermes cabin, about half from the Apollo, three from the Ares cabin and the whole of Athena's cabin was in here, most cabins were either sleeping or changing or both. I saw Nico trudge in looking like the evil dead, he hated mornings and no one was aloud to talk to him, it was actually a rule on the noticed bored in the big house, I'd written it on, well it should be on there because you should only talk to The Ghost King in the morning if you intend to be given personal portal into the underworld that gets created for you as soon as you opened your mouth, only I could talk to him without getting a free ticket to the great below.

Annabeth came and sat at our table, making Triton narrow his eyes at her, I merely rolled mine, it was pretty much our daily occurrence.

'So Liss, are you going to tell me where you've been?' she said in starined calm voice.

Signing at her protective mother hen nature I said rather sarcastically, 'Well hello Annabeth, morning to you too.' She rolled her eyes at me and I answered her question smoothly, 'I went home to see my mum then to Atlantis to see my dad and then I went to Montauk and nearly got killed by Geryon.' Well it was the truth, not the whole of it, but it was.

'How come you arrived with Lord Triton if you were at Montauk? And what about Pandora's jar?' she question suspicuously.

I looked at him for help, so he spoke up in a neutral voice, 'My Father sent me to bring Alyssa here as she got injured and the law bound him from doing so himself and _I_ found the jar on my way up to land.'

She raised an eyebrow at me, I merely nodded and ate some more of my cerial, then without warning she flung her arms around me in a Tyson-like-hug.

'I missed you after the war ended Liss.' She mumbled into my shoulder.

'You too Annabeth, but can you tell Thalia and Nico where I've been, she might electrocute me and The Old Ghost King over there might set some skeletons to follow me.' I asked honestly.

Thalia would spark me for not letting her know and worrying her and Nico would think I needed protection.

It was really annoying, I knew they meant well. Well Nico meant well, but they were like too over protective siblings. They used the excuse that there older, which is to me a load of bull, Nico is like 14 thanks to the Lotus Casino and Thalia because of the tree period is 15 and then become a hunter forever, I age evey day, I'm 17, I was older! But they use the fact I small and I was born last making me younger.

Annabeth laughed and pulled away, 'Sure, I'll tell them, See you later.' She stood and walked back to her table.

Once I'd finish Triton practically dragged me out of the pavilion.

'You know we don't have to run.' I said annoyed as he was speed walking so dam fast.

He slowed down slightly at my comment then stopped and turned to face me, 'I don't want to see the Aphrodite child again.'

I nodded, 'Ah, your _girlfriend_ Cassie? You shouldn't ignore her, it's considered rude.' I said sacrasticlly.

He raised an eye brow at me before letting my hand go and grabbing my waist and pulled me against him fully and out faces were inches apart, and saying in amusement, 'Funny, I though I was with you.'

'Really, you are? well look at that, I learn something new everyday.' I said fake suprise.

He rolled his eyes at my stupidity but smiled and pulled me into another kiss, which I gladly returned, everytime he did this my vision blurred and my heart would beat so fast it felt like it was coming out of my chest, I felt tingles go through every inch of my body and he made my mind go all giddy.

His lips were defiently soft but still had a slight hardness about them, it tasted like the Ocean and I would happily kiss him all day, but my stubbornness took over, he always pulled away first, it was my turn. I pulled away and I knew from the look on his face wanted to follow, smirking slightly I started walking again.

We made out way to the archery field with his arm still around me, I wanted to talk to Chiron that is the only reason I'm going to the bloody archery field, I hated archery, I couldn't do it to save my life, seriosuly, I was just terrible.

We walked up just as Chiron was teaching the younger campers, about aged 6-11 how to hold the bow and arrow propley with out poking your eye out, when he saw us he smiled, Triton moved his hands from my waist and took my hand in stead and paused the lesson to introduce us.

'Class, This is Lord Triton, Son of Poseidon, He is the Sea's Messenger God and Prince of Atlantis.'

They all bowed and a little blonde haired, fair skinned boy, around the age of 10, fell forward from bowing too low hitting himself with his bow, twanging the string against his face as he went down, then he stood back up innocently as though nothing had happened, I was the only one who'd watched it happen and I had to hold in my laugh as his eye grew wide when he noticed I'd seen, he smiled at me sheepishly, which I returned and gave his attention back to Chiron.

'And this is Alyssa Jackson, Daughter of Poseidon, Hero Of Olympus and Head Counselor of the Poseidon Cabin.'

We both waved at them and when Chiron regained there attention once more he set them off aiming at the bigger and closer targets as the centaur trotted towards us, looking directly at me he announced, 'These are all the unclaimed from the Hermes cabin.'

I huffed annoyed, 'Seriously?'

He nodded, I could tell he didn't want to tell me as I go off on one but I made it my business to know, I once never left his side for 27 hours because he wouldn't tell me how many were unclaimed in the camp, so to avoid all the awkward encounters again he now automatically told me.

'And these are only the unclaimed doing archery, there are more doing the climbing wall and sword fighting.' He said Dryly, he wasn't pleased either but I was beyond annoyed.

I looked up at the sky directing this to all the Gods and Goddess, while growled bitterly, 'I know I said claim atleast before thirteen, but it would hurt for you to care now?' A bolt of lighting crossed the sky, well atleast I'd annoyed them.

I looked back at the kids doing archery most were oblivious but I saw that they all had holographic symbols hovering over all twenty of there heads minus the Aphrodite children, they were the only ones who'd noticed because of there change of cloths. There were Four Apollo children, Three Aphrodite and Ares, Two Athena, Hermes and Hephaestus, one Demeter, Dionysus, Hecate and Hypnos.

I smiled at my work and look back up smiling, 'Thank you,' I shouted and another bolt crossed the sky as Triton squeezed my hand warningly.

'Alyssa,' Chiron began scolding me, 'You know them, they care, don't insult the Gods by insinuating they don't.'

'That's great but then they need to start acting like they care. Also weather they like it or not is irrelevant because I hold them to the oath which is good because if they don't claim their children like last time they'll most likely get another war, and besids, if they care so much they should of done that ages ago.' I said in a cold voice, I got pretty defensive about this, it was my last promise to Luke, his last request before death, and threw my guilt over him I intended to fulfil it.

There was no lightning that time but some thunder rumbled loudly across the skyline, Zeus merely stating he half agreed with what I just said but still wanted me to shut it.

'Alyssa, you know the Gods are busy beings.' He said before trotting off.

I wasn't sure if he heard me or not but I mumbled something along the lines of, 'Not busy enough if they have time to knock some up in the first place. Takes less time to claim their child than make it.'

And with that me and Triton turned around to walked back to cabin three when I caught Hestia eye, who was stood by a tree nymph, well she clearly heard _all_ what I'd said judging by the half amused-half irritated smile she was giving me, I gave a small wave over my shoulder before she went out of sight.

We walked the long way back to Cabin three, along the lake in the forest.

'How did you get claimed then?' Triton asked breaking the silence.

'Well, it was actually just further down this lake, I'd just been attacked by a hell hound when dad claimed me,' I answered, wondering why he wanted to know.

'Really?' He said curiously.

'Yeah, he only did it because of the whole Zeus blaming Poseidon for stealing his master bolt fashard, if he claimed me it meant that I'd have to get it to clear his name.' I said nuetrally.

The water next to me spashed all up my leg and actually wetted me, telling me that my dad had just saw or heard everything I'd just said to Triton and was denying it. I heard Triton laugh next to me so I eblowed him once more and he humph.

I stopped in front of him in disbelief, I'd hardly touched him! He bend down and smiled smugly then pulled into his arms giving me a small quick kiss before pulling away and chuckling as we continued walking hand in hand. It was the small stolen kisses I like the best, there the ones that made me shudder with emotions

Well I hoped dad only heard and not saw because, gods, that would be one awkward _family _talk as to why me and Triton were holding hand, not that most of the Olympians didn't already know from claming there kids whilst I watched with him. Or the fact that dad could still be watching us now when we'd just kissed, _Oops_.

I wasn't bothered by the fact that to prove himself innocent was the only reason or in my fathers mind just the _main reason_ for him claiming me, because in my mind it meant that my dad actually needed me.


	22. Chapter 22

Authors note: Your getting three chapters because that what happens when I'm off school ill, bored and home alone:) enjoy:) Please review:P** 3RD/3 today**

**-Alyssa P.O.V-**

**wasn't bothered by the fact that to prove himself innocent was the only reason or in my fathers mind just the _main reason_ for him claiming me, because in my mind it meant that my dad actually needed me.**

_-Triton P.O.V-_

Once we gotten back to the cabin I glanced at the pale coral clock and saw it was only ten two eleven, we still had fifty minute left.

Alyssa went to change her shorts because Father had splashed her, much to my amusement, and I sat on the couch.

Once she came out I saw she had lighter jeaned shorts on, she came over and sat on the arm of the sofa on my side, 'We have to tell Chiron we're leaving before we do.'

I looked up, 'We'll go tell him just before.'

She nodded and walked over to the fountain pulling up the jumpers sleeves and started playing with the coins in the water, I noticed she was letting her self get wet. Standing up I walked up behind her and wrapped myself around her small waist, she lent back against me and I breathed in her sent once more.

'How did you break it?' I asked after a while in a confused tone, looking at the fountain.

'Hmm?' She asked.

'Chiron said Tyson fixed it. How did it break in the first place? It's sea rock!' I said curiously.

She ran a wet hand along my arm as her other continued messing with the Drachmas, it felt nice and I smiled against her hair.

'I smashed it with my sword.' She said slightly amused.

'Why?' I asked a little shocked

'Well, I was getting Iris messages from the dead and it freak me out so one night it annoyed me to the point I did the natural thing, killed it.' She replied absently.

I didn't understand now something annoying should be killed but shook it off, 'You can get iris messages from the dead?' I asked slightly disturbed but it was not the weirdest thing I've ever heard, being a God and all.

'She was a daughter of Hades so she made it work.' Alyssa said a little distant.

Sensing that the story behind the death of the girl was a no go zone I moved and placed a kiss on her cheek and feeling her smile when I did, therefore completing my goal I slowly pulled away and just held her.

After about ten minutes she pulled away and faced me, 'We need to go to the Athena cabin.'

'Okay,' I said, 'how come?'

'I need to use Annabeths phone.' She replied already heading for the excit, I walked up behind her and she took a hold of my hand as we walked threw the door together.

The cabin was only three doors down making the walk pretty short, The Athena cabin, Cabin six, was a blue and gold shiny building with an owl carved over the low doorway and as far as I could see threw the windows had plain white curtains. On the way here Alyssa told be the cabin had a workshop and a library, I didn't believe her, therw was now way, how would they even fit?

Alyssa knocked and a small girl who looked about twelve open it and looked directly at Alyssa, she had short brown hair with grey eyes and a pale completion like she didn't go out but still looked very athletic.

'Britt, Is Annabeth there?' Alyssa said neutrally.

The girl nodded and opened the door wider to let us in with out saying a word, Alyssa pulled me threw the cabin to find Annabeth.

When we entered I noticed that the first room was clean, like OCD clean, with the bunk beds pushed up against the wall as though they weren't really needed and had different things stacked neatly on the huge desks next to them.

Next I was pulled threw the workshop that was filled with tables and work benches, with cupboards full with materials to build things, there were also some 3-D models of buildings with alot of writting around handing on small washing up lines threw the room and there were blueprints, old war maps, and armor displayed on the walls, and I'll tell you what, it looked like a big metal gardening shed.

Opening another door labelled Library in Greek, I was shocked as to how many things filled the bookshelves, the thousands of new and ancient books and old scrolls were crammed into the small spaces, it was massive, as well as tables and chairs for them to study and read with.

Going threw the cabin I noticed most children of Athena were serious looking but still had an athletic build and most of them seem to have grey eyes and blond hair, however a few didn't.

We finally found Annabeth consumed in a book about Roman building, Alyssa cleared her throat but girl still did turn from her book, Liss then shook her arm a little but she still didn't budge, getting impatient she booted the back of her chair jolting Annabeth enough to look up slightly annoyed.

'That was rude Alyssa.' She said dryly.

'Really?' Alyssa said in amusement whilst glancing at the clock on the wall, it was ten minutes past eleven, 'So is being late to teach Greek literature to the recently claimed Annabeth.'

The child of Athena jumped up so quick I though she'd hurt herself, 'What?'

'Relax, it's only ten minutes,' Annabeth looked scandalised and I was forcing myself not to laugh, it was ten minutes, to an Athena child that was like a month, Alyssa spoke up again, 'Besides, I need to use your phone.'

'Ask Thalia, I'm late.' The blonde said as she frantically tried to move to the door but Alyssa let my hand go and blocked her path.

'She has no credit.' Alyssa said blankly.

Annabeth ran and opened a draw near her and threw Liss a Samsung mobile, 'Put it back when your done.' and she ran out the door but not before grabbing the book she'd dropped.

'Kay, Thanks.' Alyssa yelled after her.

Dialling a number she put the phone to her ear, it rang for a while and then I heard it very faintly go to voicemail Alyssa gave a small growl but still left one.

'Hey Mum, Paul, I'm fine and back at camp but I'm going to see Dad again today, don't know for how long, let you know at some point, Kay, love you, bye.' she said in forced politeness.

Putting the phone back in the draw she turned to me and gestured to the door, as she turn I re-took her hand and we walked out of the cabin.

'We could go to the Big house now?' I suggested, boredom clear in my voice.

'We need out bags.' She answered.

'Get them when we actually leave,' I said whilst running my hand up and down her back.

She smiled, that smiled I love, at the gesture and nodded and I put my arm around her shoulder a little protectively as we walked threw the camp to the big house, some of the campers and hunters looked at us curiously, when we got there Mr.D and Chiron weren't on the porch like last time.

'Just knock and walk in.' Alyssa said at my side, I reluctantly took my arm from her and did so.

We walked in and Alyssa lead us to the 'Rec Room' were Alyssa said Mr.D and Chiron would be if not on the Porch. She pushed the door open and they were playing cards on a ping pong table rolling my eyes, we walked over and stood directly in front of it.

Chiron looked up and smiled, 'Alyssa, Lord Triton, leaving so soon.' he said with a slight amusing tone.

She answered in a suspicious voice, 'No, but we are soon.' I was slightly confused, I wasn't really sure how to handle the centaurs sudden politeness and amusement.

'Weather or not you were staying for just one night Elisha you are required to were the camp shirt.' Mr.D huffed whilst placing down a card.

'Suckish.' Liss shrugged.

Chiron chuckled, We all knew she could annoy Mr.D all she wanted and he couldn't blast her too bits because I was here, there for Father had a trusted witness should he be told and want war.

But the God merely scowled at her and continued playing, it was silent for a few seconds and Chiron was about to open his mouth to speak when there was a loud bang and the door burst open and Cassie came threw.

As soon as she saw her Alyssa huffed in annoyance and everyone but Cassie heard, I heard Chiron try and fail to hold back a laugh, saw Mr.D smirk obviously enjoying this because she'd spoken back to him and I roll his eyes and wrapped an arm around her waist calming her.

'Chiron there is a fi-' she started in a fake voice and cut off when she saw me. Putting on a bright smile she turned and changed her sentence, 'Oh Lord Triton, I didn't know you'd come in here.'

_Really, that funny considering I saw you watching us walk in from your cabin window._ I thought a little too bitterly.

She narrowed her eyes at Alyssa in dislike for a few second before pulling an innocent face and looking at back at me, asking,'Are you leaving today M' Lord?'

'Yes,' I replied rather sharply and my arm around Alyssa tightened slightly, I glad she was coming with me and not stuck here with this one.

I'd told Liss in cabin three that I'd found this girl annoying and she said she couldn't blame me, I also said i'd rather be eaten but a bunch of sharks, not like that would ever happen as child of Poseidon, than be in the same room as her, I though she'd say I was being a litte too harsh at first, but then she said she wanted her to free fall from the empire state building, I smiled but didn't comment at the fact she looked slightly guilty whilst saying it.

Cassie didn't seem to get the hint from my tone that I didn't want to talk as she continued in a confident tone while playing with her hair trying to act cute, 'You should come back up sometime, when all the half years go.'

I knew Alyssa was a half year, making it obvious much? I felt Liss stiffen at my side. And that says it all though doesn't it? I have an arm around someone waist and blondies still trying to flirt with me.

'I doubt it.' I said dryly as I felt Alyssa get agitated at my side

Cassie looked a little bummed but still smiled and said flirty, 'Yeah, you must be really busy.'

I knew at that moment Alyssa had rolled her eyes, I could almost feel the Jealousy radiating off her, She knew I'd never like Cassie but it still bugged her.

I merely nodded and looked down at Alyssa, she refused to look at Cassie and was glaring at a ping pong ball in a cup on the edge of the table while absently playing with the side belt loop of my trousers.

I hadn't noticed she walked over to sand next to me until I felt her hand on the top of my arm as she spoke her face defiantly closer than it should be, 'I'd love to see you again anyway Lord Triton.'

Before I could reply I felt Alyssa's hand on my neck, turning to look at her she crashed her mouth on to mine forcefully.

It was a rough kiss much unlike our others, clearly showing me she and angry and jealous, I kissed back instantly with just as much harsh force, probably more, I wasn't annoyed at Alyssa, but at Cassie for annoying her, and I wasn't mad that she'd grabbed me because I knew I'd of done the same if the situation was reversed.

I wasn't bothered that other others were watching because all I could focus on was Alyssa, one hand was in my hair again and the other was gripping my collar and pulling me against her fully, I had and arm around her waist and other on her neck all I could feel was her, she was like a drug and I needed it.

I felt her growl against my lips and it honestly drove me out of my mind, slowly I felt her anger fade as she started to enjoy herself more, but the roughness didn't stop, I dragged both my hands down her sides and lifted her legs around my waist, she didn't object as I basically made her sit on the ping pong table, she hooked her ankels together for grip and I liked that her legs were smooth under my grip. I dragged my tounge along her bottom lip asking for entrance and she opened, battling for dominace and winning I noted she tasted like mint, strewberrys and the sea.

I herd someone cough amused yet uncomfortable and Alyssa pulled away. Everyone was watching us wide eyed, Cassie in shock and anger, Chiron in embarrassment and surprise and Dionysus in amusement, yet still looking slightly bored.

'You done yet?' Dionysus asked while turning to shuffle the cards.

Cassie, glared at us then stomped off huffing _'Stupid Hero of Olympus.'_ and Chiron cleared his throat again, I stepped back as Alyssa jumped of the table and turned to look at them, still breathing heavily, as she turned I wrapped an arm around her again.

Chiron clearly wanting to get that image out of his mind said, 'Yes you have permission to leave camp.'

I let her go and we nodded and turned to the door, walking across the camp and towards the cabin to get our thing I threw my arm around her shoulders again and spoke up.

'Jealous much?' I asked amused.

'Oh shut up,' She answered clearly embarrassed.

I chuckled and kiss her cheek watching her blush. I knew she was the kind of person who wanted to take things slow but her anger and jealousy had taken over and I also knew she wouldn't kiss me like that again for a while but I was fine with it, she was worth the wait.

As we reached the cabin I also found I couldn't wait to question the inside man, Me and Alyssa still needed to catch the proper thief and I really wanted to do it quickly, before anything else happens, then I sated to wonder what my Mother and Father would say when they found out about us being together, that should be fun. Poseidon will most likely be happy as long as we are but will probably still go protective daddy over Alyssa and my mother will be happy for me but that doesn't mean she'd like it.

Well we'd soon find out, I pushed the door open and grabbed out bags from the sofa and threw one to Alyssa who caught it. Walking out to the beach was a quite walk, and I'd taken her hand again only letting it go when we reached the waters edge, I bent down and touched the water summoning _Rainbow_ as Tyson calls her, and _Coral_, original right? Father named him.

I looked at Alyssa and smiled, she gave me on back, I gave her a small peck on the lips before out ride broke surface.


	23. Chapter 23

-**Triton P.O.V-**

**I looked at Alyssa and smiled, she gave me on back, I gave her a small peck on the lips before out ride broke surface.**

-_Alyssa P.O.V-_

We made our way threw the palace grounds, heading for the throne room, the ride down was pretty plain, as soon as we went under I heard all the voices from the different creatures begin to chatter in my head and it annoyed me a little but I managed to push most of them out. The guards bowed to Triton and nodded to me as he pulled open the throne room doors, at that moment Dad, Amphitrite and Tyson all turned to look at us.

'Triton, my son,' Amphitrite breathed and swam to embrace him in a hug nearly knocking him over as he stumbled on his two tails.

Tyson ran at me, full speed, and latched himself onto me like and anchor and squishing pretty much all the air out of my lungs but I wasn't really bothered, I really missed him and given this was probably one of the strongest hugs he'd ever given me, I think he missed me too, I saw from the corner of my eye Triton and Dad clasp hands.

Just too make the moment less mushy on my half, once he'd let me go I said too a slightly teary eyed Tyson, 'Ella misses you and she stole your peanut bitter jar.'

He instantly blushed and mumbled something I didn't quite catch and moved to sit on the steps to gain control of his red face again, distracting me from Tyson embarrassment my dad pulled me into such a tight embrace, I though he might actually break me and held me for at least five minutes.

Once letting me go he looked me over and that's when I remembered I still had Tritons jumper on however I was glad he didn't comment and we went straight to business, Dad told Delphin, the god of Dolphins and his lieutenant, to not let anyone enter the room under any circumstances.

As soon as it was safe to talk freely Dad basically ordered Triton, much to my amusement, to tell them every detail of the quest, though he didn't tell him the chariot incident or us being together which I was greatfull for, I didn't want to deal with that at the moment, I just wanted food and sleep.

Once we'd given him the key and he caught us up, in more detail, about the inside traitor, Marcelus. As it turns out he let Geryon's name slip whilst mumbling in his cell on night and a guard had picked it up. Amphitrite ordered us both too freshen up before we ate and dad agreed.

As we made our way threw the hall way in silence many maids and manservants greeted us, well tried to, Triton ignored the maids and he'd glare at the manservants if they spoke to me and eventually they all got the message not too, his protectiveness to my surprise didn't actually bother me, in fact it deeply amused me.

Just before the hallway spilt and we took different turns he pulled me to him and lightly kissed me, I noticed his lips were slightly harder in merman form but I still liked it, upon pulling away he smiled and said, 'I've been wanted to do that ever since we got hear.' I giggled slightly because so had I, He gave me another short kiss and walked off, but not before whispering against my lips in a husky voice, 'Keep the jumper on, it looks good on you.'

I smiled and walked into my room, first I showered, well whatever you could call a shower underwater, and changed into some dark skinny jeans and a turquoise silky baggy top, with my black converse and I re-put Triton grey hoodie on but didn't zip it, I brushed my hair threw, it was still slightly damp but I wasn't bothered and braided my fringe back leaving the majority to fall.

I really wanted to be with Triton at the moment, I missed being able to just hold his hand or when he wrapped his arms around me, I missed it and it had only been like three hours since I last had that. I had it bad. But I didn't care, I knew it now, no matter even if I tried to defend myself against what I felt, even if I tried to kill the emotions only he could bring up in me it wouldn't have made a difference because now I was finally admitting it. I think I might be in love with him.

It specifically hit me the night we bonded, but I remembered it building before then, the nights when he comforted me, in the cave when I admitted I cared and when he saved me from Epimetheus, all those little things made me appreciate him more and more each time.

Breaking my train of though I heard a knock at my door, slowly I got up to open it that's when I noticed it had taken me an hour to clean myself up and unpack, shrugging I pulled the door open and saw my father standing there.

'Dad.' I said slightly curious.

'Alyssa, my child, walk with me to dinner?' He asked, I figured there was an under layer to this but I agree never-the-less.

Halfway down the first hallway he put a hand on my shoulder in comfort and spoke up.

'I know it's only been just over a week Alyssa, but are you doing any better?' he asked worried, I knew what he was talking about immediately, the war.

I actually had too think that through before I answered, the quest had defiantly been a distraction of some sort and I was greatfull for that, Triton also helped me come to terms with that although I was there, that didn't make it my fault and I did all that I could of. I saw Annabeth was doing a lot better too, I'd heard she hardly sleeps at night though and the Apollo cabin and the Hypnos cabin have to forced her too sleep practically every night but the fixing up of the camp was her distraction and I could relate. I was still grieved by my lost friends but I felt as though even if it was my fault, it wasn't intentional, so I shouldn't feel guilty. I let myself move on during the quest and I hadn't even realised, I knew from the first war that my guilt would slowly fade but I didn't know that it would do it this fast, and you know what, I was glad, because the fault was not mine.

'I'm better, the quest was a distraction and it helped.' I answered truthfully looking him in the eyes.

He nodded his head and gave a light smile, I knew he was trying to be Nonchalant about it but I could see the pool of emotion in my dads eye, Gladness, Hope, Proudness, Happiness and Relief. As we turned the second hallway and were nearing the diner hall my dad spoke up again.

'So, are you going to tell me why you're wearing Triton's jumper?' I could feel the amusement flowing off him as I stumbled slightly at the question.

Racing for a reasonable answer in my mind I said, 'I was cold during the quest and he give it too me,' Glancing at him I could see the massive amount of amusement in his eyes and he was hiding either a smile or a smirk I couldn't tell, panicking and totally not helping my case I added a bit too late, 'reluctantly.'

He looked away a 'hmm'ed in response, he opened his mouth too speak again and I honestly just wished he'd shut up. 'Tell me, why are you still wearing it?'

'I'm cold?' I faltered and it sounded like more of a question, I inwardly face palmed at myself when my dad let out a small laugh.

'Don't you have your own jumpers Alyssa?' He asked as Triton turned the corner and began to walk with us, I felt Tritons eyes on me and I forced myself not to blush while I replied.

'It's just a jumper Dad, does it matter ?' I said a little too defensively but I don't think my dad noticed as he merely nodded and the three of us walked into the Dining Room too be greeted by Amphitrite, Tyson and one of mine and Tyson Cyclopes friends, Rorge.

Diner was quite loud, Tyson and Rorge sat next too each other on one side of the table, me and Triton on the opposite side, my dad purposely put us together and Him at the top head and Amphitrite at the bottom head. Tyson and Rorge got into a highly amusing loud debate about what was better, Peanut butter or Chocolate spread. Everyone watched in amusement especially me and Dad, even Amphitrite cracked a smile at one point but in the end Tyson won the argument.

Amphitrite left diner first, as she'd finished first and said she was tiered, she said good night to everyone there, with me as an exception, I got a nod, _Upgrade,_ though rather sarcastically. Rorge and Tyson went to the Cyclopes chambers soon after and it left Me, Triton and Dad.

Triton asked to see the traitor tomorrow and dad eventually agreed after Triton promised not to chop off any limbs and after that it when into a weird silence. I had restrained myself threw this whole diner not to reach over and kiss him, it was actually suffocating me, I needed to feel him, I honestly just wanted to be in his arms again.

Not being able to take it anymore I stood up and announced, 'I'm going to go, Night Dad.'

'Me too, Good Night Father.' Triton said and we walked out together, widely apart, to not give anything away as dad stood to make his way to the throne room with a knowing smile, he really wasn't as oblivious as people made out.

-_Triton P.O.V-_

As soon as we walked threw the door I pulled Alyssa too me and just held her, I needed her in my arms, it was killing me not to hold her during the whole day, she grasped me just as tightly and buried her face in my neck and I felt her breathing heighten, I could tell she hated not being able to show open affection too, it meant less time too be together and I despised that idea and as she was mortal there wouldn't be a lot of it in the first place. A few servants walked past and curiously glanced at us but I didn't care, I needed this, she needed this.

I pulled back and kept an arm around her as we walked down the hallway, ignoring all the looks, well Mother and Father were defiantly going to find out soon, but I surprisingly found I wasn't actually bothered, I wanted them to know I was with Alyssa and that there was nothing they could do to change that.

I pulled her in the direction of my room, not to do anything, I just wanted some time with her, to see her smile and laugh. We walked in and she took in my room with an amused expression that slightly irritated me but that feeling instantly vanished when she walked up to me and put her arms around my neck. Keeping my eyes locked on hers I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her on the nose, she smiled and wrinkled it as I laughed the face she had pulled, I loved the fact that even as a merman with my fins and green/blue skin she seemed to like me more.

She removed her arms but I didn't let her waist go, I couldn't, slowly I bent down and pressed my lips too hers, and as she responded I felt her grab my shoulders and her stand on her tip toes to deepen it. And of course at that point a maid walked in without permission, probably to clean the room as she though I was at diner, but upon seeing us she gasped and ran out highly embarrassed by what she'd witnessed.

We'd pulled away after she'd seen us and we both started laughing at the awkwardness the poor maid must of been feeling seeing us together, once we'd calmed down I pulled Alyssa closer to me and kissed her again the same as before, I felt Alyssa pour all her emotions into the kiss and I knew I was doing the same and but what highly annoyed me was then there was a knock at the door, however I decided not to answer and we both refused too drop the kiss, her lips were so soft and they moulded perfectly with mine and I loved it, my fins flapped slightly with the giddiness only she could give me, I loved her. I Loved Alyssa. And as soon as we broke apart I told her.

'Alyssa,' I whispered in her ear and I felt her shudder slightly when my breath touched her skin.

'Yes?' She asked curiously, running a hand lightly along the top of my arm making me high on the emotions she brought up in me.

'I love you.'


	24. Chapter 24

-**Triton P.O.V-**

**'Alyssa,' I whispered in her ear and I felt her shudder slightly when my breath touched her skin.**

**'Yes?' She asked curiously, running a hand lightly along the top of my arm making me high on the emotions she brought up in me.**

**'I love you.'**

-_Alyssa P.O.V-_

Those words nearly put me too shock, I stiffened in his grip and slowly pulled away, he was looking at me nervously and I found it totally adorable, slowly a smiled spread across my face and I pulled him to my lips again and kissed him particularly roughly in excitement, he instantly kissed back while pulling me closer too him, I was filled with so many different emotions and I could hardley stand it, it was addictive, he was addictive.

I broke away slightly, still keeping my eyes closed and I whispered against his lips, 'I love you too.' As soon as the words left my mouth I felt him smiled and he pulled me back putting his hands in my hair and one on my waist as mine gripped his shirt and collar and soon enough found my self pinned against his room wall in a deep passionate closed mouth kiss.

After a while I reluctantly I pulled away and he pouted just as I'd done in cabin three. 'As much fun this is, I'm tiered so I'm going back to my room.'

He let out a small whine against my forehead, a laugh escaped my mouth and he let down to kiss me lightly once more. 'Or you could stay here.' He suggested.

'Really? What if someone comes in?' I asked slightly worried.

'I don't think it would matter, the maid that came in has probably already told our Father and my Mother and if not we'll say you had a nightmare.' He shrugged and captured my lips once more.

I laughed slightly when pulling away, remembering the look on the maids face. 'Fine, but I still need my Pyjamas.'

He let me go and walked over to his dresser and pulled out a large shirt and threw it too me, 'Should be long enough.' I studied it and shrugged, 'You can change in here.' He said giving me a light peck and walked in to his 'bathroom'

I quickly changed into his light blue shirt that went just too where abouts my shorts would off so I was pretty comfortable, A few seconds later he came out and wrapped him arms around me, 'Come on.'

Pulling me too his bed we got in, I laid half on top of him, like always, and his skin was warm, he wrapped one of his tails slightly around my leg and put both his arms around me, lightly kissing me on the head we both slowly fell asleep

-_Break line-_

_-Triton P.O.V-_

I woke up to a knock on the door, shifting slightly I noticed Alyssa was also been awoken, she looked up and the light hit her face, immediately she groaned and buried her face back on my chest.

I chuckled and ran my hand down along her spine as I shouted, 'Come in.'

It was my man servant again, he over look the person laying against me but couldn't see Alyssa face so didn't comment, 'M'Lord, today your father wishes to have a talk with you and the Lady Alyssa in the throne room at elevan, then at one you are required to attend a meeting with your father on Olympus for the maximum of two hours. After that your day is free.'

'Okay. Thank you, Lucius.' He turned, nodding and headed for the door before I spoke up again slightly amused, 'No need to tell Alyssa about the meeting.'

'M'Lord?' He asked questionably upon turning to look at me.

Alyssa lifted her head and looked up at the merman, 'I heard.' she said politely and put her head back down against me, I felt her hold back a laugh against me as she heard the servant stutter in surprise and walk out.

We both laughed aloud as soon as the door closed and after a few minutes she sat up, 'Come one, it's already half ten.'

I groaned and pulled her back down by her waist and rolled us around so she was under me and she was laughing once more, I loved it when she laughed, it made her look as though she'd been normal all along, not the leader of two army's in two different wars, she looked like she was enjoying life and her laugh made me go lightheaded. She looked beautiful. I lent down once more and place my lips slightly hungrily on hers before speaking, 'I don't want too.'

She kissed me lightly again before pushing me off her with a amused, 'Tough.'

I groaned and got off my bed, Alyssa stood too and pulled on her shorts and headed to walk out the door.

'The rest of your cloths Alyssa? Are you seriously going to go just like that?' I asked amused.

'I'll get them later, besides, no one will see me, no one goes down there, I want the jumper though.' She replied truthfully.

'Fair enough.' I replied before walking to hand her the jumper, I pulled it out of her reach and as she stood on her tip toes to get it I kissed her while handing it over, she pulled away slightly flushed and walked out the door.

-_Alyssa P.O.V-_

I ran down the short hallway and I was right, no one was down there, as my room was new and on a new hallway not a lot of people knew what it was so avoided it, I was greatfull for this, it gave me more quite time.

I walked into my room and changed, I popped my blue and purple floral shorts on and pulled on a pink vest top then I re-put the hoodie on. I suddenly realised that I stunk of Triton but I also didn't have time to shower.

Because I'd been in his room, his bed, his shirt and against him I was covered in his sent, as he was likely in mine, but I was worse because I now had his jumper on too, I wasn't bothered though, as Triton had already said my Dad and his mother most likely know already.

I noticed it was quarter-too-ten, so I quickly washed my face, brushed my teeth and did my hair in a messy pony tail and walked to the throne room. I kept getting funny looks off all the workers and I knew why but I shrugged it off.

Walking into the Throne room, my dad and Amphitrite were there but Triton wasn't, I walked over and stood in font of them, my dad smiled at me and moved from his throne to hug me, once he pulled away he started laughing lightly, I merely rolled my eyes at him.

The door opened and I saw Triton walk in, his mother came and stood by him, I heard her sniff slightly so I turned away not particularly wanting to meet her gaze.

'So, my children, I have called you here because I whish you to attend the questioning off Marcelus, then after that we shall have the discussion of Chrysaor.'

'Where is he being held Father?' Triton asked in forced calmness.

'Follow me.' My father gestured to all of us, Triton and Dad walked up front, with me and Amphitrite in awkward silence behind.

We descended some stairs in one of the less used hallways with slightly more guards one, as we went further down I noticed it getting slightly darker, walking into a coldly sack type room I noticed was full of small cells, three were occupied, Two merman in to lower end, I wondered why they were in here but I didn't ask, and as we got further down into a slightly creeper part of the cell room there was a slightly bigger cell with who I was guessed to be Marcelus.

Dad nodded to the guard and the cell was opened, we each stepped in and the doors were re-locked, 'Marcelus.' My father said coldly.

He merely nodded without looking up, 'Look at Lord Poseidon when he addresses you Traitor.' Amphitrite hissed, anger written across her face

Marcelus, looked up at my dad with a face full of blankness. 'Marcelus, who are you working for.' Triton asked emotionless.

'I'll talk. But only to the girl. Alone.' He announced with a hint of annoyance whilst looking directly at me.

'No.' My dad and Triton hissed at the same time while Amphitrite raised an eyebrow at me.

'Fine.' I said in a bitter tone, not particularly happy with this arrangement.

'Talk. Over there. Now.' My dad said to me, gesturing all of us to move out of Marcelus hearing distance.

'Alyssa, yo-' Triton started but I cut him off.

'Do you want answers or not?' I asked annoyed and shutting him up.

Everyone one had there eye line on me and I looked at Poseidon who blankly shook his head, after a silence argument erupted between me and my dad in a silent stare, he reluctantly nodded and directed for the rest to go up top. Before leaving Triton turned to the traitor and I assuming gave Marcelus a taste of his fear invoking power as he dropped in his call, head butting the floor and yelled at the top of his lungs.

I rolled my eyes at his tactics and walked back towards the cell where Marcelus was struggling to get up, I entered the cell as I heard the other head up the stairs, 'Talk.' I said pointedly.

He looked up and gave a creepy smile. 'Alyssa I'm assuming.'

'Obviously.' I growled

He hissed at me before speaking in an angry tone. 'You know if you want answers I be a lot nicer to me.'

'And if you wish to live I'd start to answer questions.' I answered just as pissed

His smile came back, though this time it was more sinister, 'Feisty. Geryon told me so, though I didn't quite expect it.'

'How do you know Geryon?' I asked struggling to controlling my emotions

'Why do you wonder?' He asked innocently

I raised an eyebrow, 'I'm asking the questions thanks.'

He rolled his eyes and my hand edged towards my sword in annoyance.

'I know him though Circe.' He answered easy, 'Who knows him though-'

'Chrysaor.' I finished and he nodded.

'Feisty and smart. Nice.' I rolled my eyes at his amused tone.

'And why would you only speak to me?' I spat.

'I saw how protective they were, minus Amphitrite. I like to annoy them.' He replied and when back to pulling at the hem of his frayed shirt.

'Why did you want to steal it?' I asked only slightly curious, most likely he just doesn't like the Gods. Same old.

He looked back up, face of anger. 'The Gods imprisoned my brother, merely for taking the wrong side in the war involuntary. Zeus casted him into Tartarus. I want the Titans back, it is my only wish that they return my brother with them as we destroy the Gods.'

'And that's the only reason?' I asked particularly pissed.

'No. The money, defiantly. I just need my brother as a human excuse, works wonders for the faint hearted.' He chuckled, it was deep and harsh.' I merely wish to see the Titans rule once again, they were better, Chrysaor is doing this merely to avenge his mother, Medusa and also Gaia, however I noticed it's mostly for fame. Circe has her reason and Geryon is merely a pathetic pawn in his fathers plans.'

'And you just telling me this?' I asked confused.

He smiled, 'Of course.'

'Why?' I asked harshly.

'Because you're coming with us Child. Your brother had requested it and we never fail, Ayssa.' He answer calmly.

'Why does he want me?' I replied trying to ignore the promising tone in his voice.

'You're Poseidon's favourite child, it will break him to see you die.' He shrugged like it was common knowledge, 'Also Chrysaor finds you interesting. If he does not wish to kill you, you will be converted. imagine that. Poseidon's pride and joy, alive, yet consent reminder of the fact she joined the dark side.' He gave another sinister chuckle.

'I'd rather die.' I said coldly and truthfully.

His eyes turned a dangerous red, 'So be it.'

He lunged at me and I heard the guard fumble with they keys, trying to open the cell for my safety, but I was fine, as soon as he lunged I elbowed his face knocking him backwards and as he tried again I grabbed his shirt and neck and slammed his head three times on the cell bars before throwing him to the ground and walked out.

As I was about to turn the corner for the stairs I heard his voice call out once more, 'You will join us Alyssa, It is inevitable.' And then he slipped off into the un-consciousness.

-_Poseidon P.O.V-_

Me and Amphitrite sat in silence waiting for Alyssa, she'd been down there for around fifteen minutes and I was growing worried. Triton was pacing in front of us, greatly annoying me but I still didn't tell him to stop.

I watched as his blank face had a edge of worry in, I knew Triton and Alyssa and grown a lot closer, but I wasn't sure how close at the moment but I wasn't particularly worried about that. I'd deal with it later, right now there was bigger issue.

I heard a door slam and a few seconds later Alyssa stormed into the room looking like one of the angriest I've ever seen her, noticing us she made her expression blank but as her father I could feel the emotions radiating off her.

After a moment of silence my wife spoke up, 'Child, what did he say?' In a slightly less vicious voice than usual.

Alyssa took a calming breath and answered, 'The Gods imprisoned his brother so he wants revenge and to do that he wants to set free all the Titans to rule again.

'And Chrysaor? Did he mention him?' Triton ask curiously and moving next to her.

'Yes, he said Chrysaor is doing this to avenge his mother, Medusa and also Gaia but mostly for fame. Geryon is apparently pawn in his fathers plans, while Circe apparently has her reasons.' She replied stiffly.

'Why did he want to talk to you?' I asked seemly emotionless.

'He was told to by Chrysaor too, he apparently wants me to join him if not he'll find and kill me basically.' She answered annoyed and I heard, thanks to my Olympian hearing, Triton growl annoyed under his breath in protectiveness.

'Right, we'll discuss this more later,' She nodded and I turned to my son, 'We're needed on Olympus soon Triton.'

Amphitrite excused herself to calm down in her garden, she too had radiating much annoyance during this talk. I looked once more at Triton who nodded and I moved to hug Alyssa, she hugged me back tightly, I pulled back after a while and watched as Triton moved to hug her too, surprisingly I felt her anger disappear as soon as they made contact.

I watched as my son placed a small kiss on Alyssa cheek upon pulling away. When turning back to me, Triton and I teleported to Olympus.


	25. Chapter 25

-**Poseidon P.O.V-**

**I watched as my son placed a small kiss on Alyssa cheek upon pulling away. When turning back to me, Triton and I teleported to Olympus.**

-_Triton P.O.V-_

I honestly didn't understand why I had to be here, but I didn't ask questions as even Hades was here and it wasn't the winter solstice.

Lord Zeus wasn't here yet so naturally an argument between everyone had ensured, my Father and Athena were arguing about pretty much everything, Ares, Aphrodite and Hephaestus were yelling at each other about one of Hephaestus most resent traps, Hermes and Apollo were being yelled at by Artemis for talking to her hunters, Demeter's was yelling at Hades about Persephone, Hera and Dionysus were arguing about his length of his punishment at Camp Half-Blood, in Hera mind it was too short. Hestia was sat ignoring the others and tending to her hearth, with surprisingly Chiron sat next to her.

I was given a temporary throne for the few hours next to my fathers, it fit quite easy considering I didn't grow full height out of water, after a few more minutes of defining yelling Zeus flashed in and lightning danced all around the room dramatically as he sat, I saw my Father roll his eyes as the King of Olympus before continuing his argument with Athena.

'Silence!' Lord Zeus roared as he took his throne. Once everyone had seated and quietened down he began the meeting.

'Well, straight to business. It has come to my attention that the Titans are starting yet another up rise.' He announced rather angry and there were gasps all around the throne room from the Gods, minus Zeus, Athena, Poseidon, Hades and Me.

'How do you know this Father?' Artemis asked slightly shocked.

Her question was ignored as Lord Hades cut across her to announce, 'There has been many disturbances in Tartarus.'

'Isn't that normal?' Ares asked rather bored. Hades narrowed his eyes at the God of War and shook his head with a harsh glare.

'Also, it has come to my attention that Kronos's spirit has been captured and it slowly being restored, However with out the help of every single Titan that exists, It will take thousands of years for him to be at power.' Zeus stated, you could see in his stormy eyes that his anger was building ever more.

'I have noticed too that the Titans are more active lately.' Athena said matter-of-factly.

I made eye contact with my father and asked a silent question, _Should we tell them? _It was safe too now we had the key back, Father had put extra security around the key so if we had to, we could tell the Olympians without fear of a war.

Making it rather blunt but not giving away much my father announced, 'The key to Oceanus jail was stolen.'

There was a slight uproar at this news, as though it was confirmation that the Titans were raising, I knew they were thanks too the quest, however the Gods only suspected until now.

'Have you found it?' Hermes asked rather intrigued.

'Of course Nephew.' My father replied rather briskly.

Zeus nodded, 'And you know who had stolen it?'

'Suspicion.' Poseidon answered bluntly, not revealing anything.

It went slightly quest which wasn't really natural for Olympus, cutting across the brewing tension Athena spoke up.

'And how did you get it back?' She asked almost civilly.

My father sighed and answered in a blank voice, 'My son,' He indicated to me,' And my Daughter, Alyssa, went on a silent quest to retrieve it.'

'We need to be known of this quest. Bring Alyssa Jackson to Mount Olympus now Brother.' Zeus ordered harshly.

'Fine, Brother. But if she is harmed, there will be war.' He looked at me expectantly and nodded, inwardly sighing I flashed out to Atlantis.

I didn't want Alyssa up on Olympus, a Daughter of Poseidon in a room with both Zeus and Hades was bad news. Plus I knew she wasn't on good terms with Ares either, and Alyssa despised Hera for the whole switching with the Grace boy incident. I knew she saved Olympus twice so in Mortal terms they owed her, yet she still wasn't keen on them. Quite sad actually considering a lot really did generally liked her, however some thought Alyssa to be too powerful for a demigod and that scared me.

I appeared out side her room and knocked, I heard a faint 'Come in.' and I opened the door, she was laying on her bed, legs crossed in the air, her usually dark shorts, purple t-shirt and my jumper on, reading one of the books Ella had given her.

She looked up when I entered, 'Hey, though you weren't coming back for, like, hours?'

'Hey, I wasn't, But Zeus wants you on Olympus, Father told him we went on a quest.' I told her grimly, she closed her book and stood up sighing.

'Ok, fair enough.' She said annoyed as she pulled on some socks and shoes and walked to stand in front of me, I gave her a small peck on the lips before wrapping my arms around her and teleporting us back to the palace of the Olympians.

-_Alyssa P.O.V-_

I really didn't want to see the Gods, I only felt like I could put up with either my Father, Apollo, Hermes and Hestia at the moment mainly because they are the only ones in my eyes that seem to actually care, I was closest to Apollo and Hermes, they both helped me after the first war and I regarded them as brothers and I only tolerated Mr.D at camp merely because he has the power to throw me out with out batting an eyelid.

We arrived there and I immediately sat in front of my dad's throne without bowing to anyone and looked blankly at Zeus while Triton sat in his throne. He raised an eyebrow at me in expectance but I just continued to stare blankly at him.

I felt everything get dangerously tense but I wasn't going to bow, I'd saved this place twice and lost many, many friends whilst doing so and I blamed them, but I would never take the evil route, I just merely made my disrespect even more known. As our stare down continued Athena spoke up, clearly not wanting to start a war between Zeus and Poseidon should he kill me.

'Father, the quest?' Athena reminded.

The King of Olympus gave me a cold glare before turning to look at Triton and I saw Hades smirking at Zeus, about my defiance, out of the corner of my eyes.

'You will give the details of the quest to the council Sea God.' He said roughly. _Someone's in a bad mood today_, I though sarcastically.

Triton sighed before diving into the story, he told the Olympians about what the key actually was, the Prophecy, about meeting Nereus, then going to battle Circe and Koios in one of Hephaestus old forges and my power outburst, at which point Triton got interrupted.

'That was you girl?' Hephaestus asked me emotionless, I nodded not saying a word, at first I thought he was going to vaporise me as did the rest of the Gods and I could feel a protectiveness rushing off my father and Triton, I think everyone but Hephaestus had noticed as they all, minus Zeus and Hades, edged back in there seats, not that it mattered as he merely gave me a disfigured amused grin and said fondly, 'That is the second one of my forges you have blown up.'

I smiled sheepishly as Triton continued. He told them about how Koios had gloated to us about there upcoming Titan up rise and how Circe told us of the Cave at Niagara Falls, how we went there and saw Epimetheus and Iapetus, how the key was in Pandora's jar and a fight went down with monster from Tartarus to get to it, how we rose and fell from our cave plat form and the return of Bob, how Epimetheus was beaten by his father and we left with the key in the jar.

He then went on to talk about how we arrived at Montauk Beach, that we talked to Hestia and got attacked by Geryon, that Eros shot him out of a favour, I saw Apollo twitch and narrow his eyes at Triton when he mention that but he didn't interrupt, as Triton continued speaking, he mentioned how I got the key out of the jar and then we went to camp, left the jar there, contacted dad and he told about the traitor and that we went back to Atlantis, how I question Marcelus. He told them everything, minus the us parts.

Zeus looked at Apollo for conformation, he merely nodded, Zeus sighed before speaking in a voice of authority, 'As long as the Titans do not free Oceanus or get there hands on the Ophiotaurus we will remain in power.'

At the mention of Bessie I heard a 'Moo' from behind me, turning I saw the Ophiotaurus looking directly at me and slightly attacking his aquarium wall wanting my undivided attention, my dad noticed this too and merely waved his hand and created a spear of water to emerge from the aquarium with Bessie in it, Bessie had will over the water and directed it to me, once the creature reacted me he rapped his serpent tail around my arm and placed it head on my lap, I smiled as I scratched behind it ear, my arm getting soaked as I allowed the water to reach me. I missed Bessie.

'Why is the animal so attached to Jackson?' Ares asked curiously, though said my name like it was poison in his mouth.

Athena answered, 'The Ophiotaurus was the centre of the General's plan in Titan war last year, he was planning to bring down us gods by having Thalia Grace call the beast to her, kill it, then sacrifice its entrails as a tribute. However it was _Alyssa_, not Thalia that the Ophiotaurus followed around. This is due to Alyssa's rescue, and the monster's belief that Alyssa is its protector.'

Ares rolled his eyes and returned to looking bored as Triton turned and looked at me surprised and I sent back a slightly smug smile, knowing I had control of the one Sea Monster he didn't, he rolled his eyes at me, clear guessing exactly what I was thinking.

'We also have another issue.' Zeus announced glaring at my dad once more.

Poseidon rolled his eyes, 'Of course there is, what is it brother?'

The Lord of the Sky pointed at me, 'Law's clearly state she can not return to Atlantis, Gods are not permitted to see their children.' He said in a clear stubborn-annoyed voice, I heard Triton slightly choke on air in his human form, I noticed during out quest he tends to go slightly red when he's angry as he was right now, we made eye contact and I saw the desperation in his eyes, I knew in that moment I wasn't going to leave him. No way in Tartarus.

'But it ok for Hades to see his spawn when he please in the Underworld?' My dad resorted clearly irritated.

Hades scoffed, 'That is different.'

'How?' Aphrodite butted in while her eyes never stopped flickering between Me and Triton.

'It just is.' Hades answered rather childlike.

'It does not matter about Hades Brat, Poseidon, We are discussing her. She can not return.' He yelled getting frustrated.

I felt Tritons anger flow off him like dangerous waves, as did my dads, and I muttered under my breath. 'Seriously. This is balls.' And everyone looked at me, there were expressions of surprise, some of anger and other of amusement, I'd totally forgotten they had super hearing.

I figured at this point I'd already put my self out there so I might as well go full range. 'So Hades can see Nico whenever he pleases, as you can Thalia, but I can't see my dad? How it that fair?' I asked In annoyance.

Zeus glared at me pointedly, 'You can not speak to me that child, you may have saved Olympus but you still have no right to speak to a God with such disrespect.' He said, clearly trying to control his anger, he didn't want another war with my Father given everything that just went on just over a week ago with Gaia.

Triton spoke up in restrained annoyance, 'Fine, I ask the same.'

I felt from the anger he was showing, only clear to me, like he was about to erupted and shatter the whole throne room and we didn't need that happening, I detached myself from Bessie, who moved over to my Dad, I stood and moved to sit on the arm of Tritons throne as he put an arm possessively around my waist.

'Not that I should have to explain myself Sea God, I shall, for the diffusion of a brewing war. I see my child as she is half-immortal, the law do not bind that. And Hades see his _son _threw coincidence, If _Alyssa_ went into the sea there is a coincidence she may see your Father, that is what occurs to _Nico _though more often as the Underworld in smaller.' He said each of out names with distaste, Nico's with hate, mine with dislike.

My dad huffed in disbelief and it went silent, judging by Zeus smug look he assumed it was over, that was until Aphrodite butted in again, 'But, but you can not split them up.' she whined gesturing to us.

Everyone in the throne room turned turn too look at us and I immediately blushed and found a fascinating spot on the floor to stare at, I felt Triton tightened his grip on me and stare at my knee. I could feel my dads gaze on us but I refused to look in his direction as I turned to look at Triton, he meet my eye line and gave me a small smile.

Aphrodite spoke up again, 'There my new favourite, you can't split them up Lord Zeus,'

Zeus looked at us with an unreadable expression before turning to The Goddess of Love, 'You want me to allow my brother to break an ancient law because his two children are together?'

I heard Hermes chuckle in amusement and Apollo wolf whistle at us, I turned too glare at them and they shot me two cheeky grins, a smile threatened to pull at my lips so rolling my eyes at them I turn back to Triton. The way he phased that made me squirm inside slightly, _his two children are together_, way to made it sound weird, yes we had the same dad, however Gods don't have DNA, so technically we have no blood-match at all.

'Yes.' Aphrodite answer bluntly, 'Also the fact he does have a point, you both do see you children and Poseidon doesn't.'

Zeus turned and studied me for a few minutes with a hard glare, which I'm guessing made Triton uncomfortable as me pulled me fully on his lap and wrapped his arms around me, making me blush harder at the stares and Aphrodite smile at us clearly holding back a squeal. The lord of the sky raised an eyebrow at Triton in amusement before looking back at me, his glare softening a faction of an inch.

He looked like he was playing with a though, his eye flicked toward my dad once more then back to me, the silence that stretched on in the room was doing wonders for my ADHD, Finally after abut two more minutes the King of Olympus spoke up. 'The only way she could be permitted if for her to accept Godhood.'

I froze in Tritons arms. This is the third time he'd offered that. First was when I rejected it to made my whish for all the children to be clamed by thirteen, the second I made a wish for Hestia and Hades to get their Thrones back, which I might add, still hadn't answered me on.

My dad spoke up, questionably, but I could sense the shielded hope in his voice, 'Are you offering My Daughter Immortality Brother?'

'Yes, I am.' He answered and raised an eyebrow at me, I knew I'd wounded his pride by rejecting it twice, could I risk a third? However what if I did want Immortality, I could be with Triton forever, yet if I was going to do this, I wanted my wish completed first.

'I'll give you an answer when you answer my last request.' I said bluntly, nodding toward Lord Hades and Lady Hestia.

Zeus narrowed his eyes at me and huffed, 'Fine, Lord Hades and Lady Hestia do you accept becoming a member of the council once more?'

Both the addressed stood and nodded, All the Gods, minus the two in question and Triton began chanting in Greek, slowly the Throne room shook and the substitute throne Hades was sat on crumpled to the ground and a new, personalised one replaced it, soon after followed Hestia's, once the room stopped shacking and the chanting stopped, Zeus turned to me again.

'Alyssa Jackson, Daughter of Poseidon, Do you accept the offer of Godhood?' He asked in a loud deep voice.

'I accept.' I replied certainly and Zeus gave me a small smile while I heard Triton let out a breath I didn't even know he was holding, he removed his arms from me, not before kissing me hard in excitement in front of the whole council and Chiron, which I didn't actually mind, upon standing up I glanced at my dad, he gave me a smile, one of the biggest I'd every seen, turning back to look at Zeus he nodded and I kneeled in font of him and then everyone in the room began chanting once more.

-_Break Line-_

We teleported back to Atlantis, my now permanent home, Zeus gave me permission too contact my mother later and tell her what had happened, not that it mattered, I would of done anyway and everyone knew it.

I felt weird as Goddess, I was never one to want power so now that I had it, it was strange, not to mention the fact that the aquatic voices in my head had been amplified and it seemed like someone had reprogrammed my mind to HD.

I was now Alyssa Jackson, Goddess of Tides, Northern Storms, Heroes and Loyalty.

As we entered the throne room Amphitrite walked up to us and she quickly embraced Triton in a hug as he changed back into his merman form, I turned to look my father who smiled at me, he hadn't said anything seen I became a Goddess but I didn't know why. Suddenly the throne room doors opened and Tyson came racing in as soon as he saw me he embraced me in a huge bear hug, it didn't hurt as much as usual now, but I still liked to breathe.

I laughed as he nearly knocked me over as he pulled away he looked me directly in the eyes, 'You are not leaving again are you 'Lissa?' He asked in a mixture of sadness and hope.

'No, Tys, I'm not.' I answered smiling at the double meaning, he obviously didn't know yet, I heard my dad chuckle behind us as Tyson enveloped me in another hug.

'It's late, the meaning took longer than expected and we're all tiered, we should sleep.' My dad announced, I rolled my eyes, it was only half nine.

Tyson nodded and said Goodnight to us all and reluctantly left, I turned and looked at the others, Amphitrite was studding me and I knew she'd figured it out, she met my gaze and gave me a forced smile before saying goodnight to my dad and Triton, Well I suppose it was a start.

Me and Triton said Good night and we both turned for the door before my dad spoke up once more.

'Can I speak with you Alyssa?' He asked softly.

I nodded, 'Sure.'

Triton let forward and whispered in my ear. 'I'll meet you outside.' I smiled and nodded to him before making my way to stand in front of my dad as I heard the doors close.

My dad turned to face me and smiled before pulling me into the most bone crushing hug ever given, I was slightly surprised at the action but sill hugged back, burring my face into his shirt, after a while he pulled back and cupped my face, 'Alyssa, my child, I am so proud of you.'

I smiled, 'Thank you, Dad.'

I could tell in his eye he wanted to say more but didn't know how to portray the words so desperately trying to escape, I gave him a look of understanding and hugged him once more, which he quickly returned. What I was in his eyes made me appreciate him as my father, because despite the fact I was now a Goddess and couldn't die, I saw he'd still worry for me. I also saw relief and happiness, I was the first Demigod daughter of Poseidon and I saw how scared my father was to lose his only daughter, and I saw happiness now that the fact he never would.

I pulled back smiling and said good night, I walked out the throne room and straight up to Triton who'd been leaning against the wall patiently with crossed arms.

In silence he wrapped his arms around me and we walked towards him room, as a Goddess all my emotions were heightened and I felt weird to have so many different thoughts in my mind at once, I didn't have ADHD or dyslexia anymore but I still couldn't concentrate on one thing also I could feel my domains pulled against me.

As he pulled me into his room he closed the door and turned to look at me, 'I know we did not get off to a great start Alyssa, but I plan to make up for that. I was jealous and arrogant, but that has all change because I love you and I always will.'

He walked up to me and wrapped is arms around me, 'I promise I will always love you, I will always treat you right and I will always respect you. You mean everything to me Alyssa, you've plagued my mind, you are all I ever think about now, it is like I can not concentrate on anything other than you, but I would not have it any other way, ever. I love you so much that it hurts not to be around you, and I promise that I will make you feel special and loved if you wish to be with me like I you.'

I was a little shocked at the speech me was making yet it was so bitter sweet that I wanted to cry, I smiled at him and lent up to kiss him, he instantly responded and all I could feel was him, emotion burn strongly in my veins and I never wanted to stop kissing him, but I still had my part to say, gently I pulled away and re-gained what control I'd lost.

Taking a steady breath and keeping my arms around his neck I spoke my truthful words, 'You're right, we had a pretty crap start, but to me that is in the past and it cannot be changed, and I wouldn't even if I could, because otherwise, I wouldn't be with you here right now, you're all I want and ever will, of course I want to be with you because I love you Triton, and I always will.'

He looked me dead in the eyes, 'I swear on River Styx, That I will love you and never cheat on you. I love you Alyssa, so much.'

There was a light sound of lightning, barely audible under the Sea, but I still knew.

I moved a hand from his neck and ran it down his cheek, 'And I, Swear on the River Styx, the same to you.'

He smiled and pulled me too him, capturing my lips with his, I never felt more alive in one moment than I did right now. His hand moved to my neck deepening the kiss and mine gripped his collar and hair, it was a kiss filled with promise and love, and when his fingers graced my skin I felt real, and it was extraordinary, passion burned threw every part of me and I could only concentrate on him, he removed the hand from my neck and ran his hands down my sides making me curve up against him, he bent slightly and gently gripped my legs, lifting me up and wrapping them around his waist and holding me there, my hand got a tighter grip on his hair as I pulled him closer to me, he then ran he tongue across my bottom lip and I immediately let him in, I noticed he tasted of the Salt Water and Homemade Cookies and honestly I couldn't get enough of it, he swam forward and placed me on his bed, I wasn't scared, all I could feel was love, while keeping out lips connected he pushed me down on the bed so my back was flat along it, with him on top of me, he removed his lips from mine and attacked my neck with them while slowly unzipping my jumper.

And that night the last line of the prophecy came true, I did drown in the ocean.

I drowned in a ocean of Triton.

And I would every night from now on because we had forever.

I loved him, and honestly, I wouldn't of had it any other way.

_**~THE END~**_


	26. Authors Note!

**Hey Guys,**

**Just posting to let you know I'm still debating doing a sequel, I've had lots of private messages asking me to do one, I would like too but I'm not sure what the story line could be.**

**Suggestions anyone?**

* * *

_Also feel free to check out my other stories._

_Percy Jackson: FemPercyXDionysus - Being mad isn't all that bad._

_Harry Potter: FremHarryXGeorge - Its started in Fourth Year, Will it bloom in Fifth?_

_Merlin: FemMerlinXMordred - Getting to know you._


End file.
